Charlie Team By Goldfield
by Goldfield
Summary: Metro City. Cidade tomada pelo crime. Porém, numa metrópole onde quase tudo é controlado pela empresa Biocom, gangues e assaltos estão longe de ser a maior ameaça... E os integrantes do Charlie Team descobrirão isso numa trama repleta de ação e suspense.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1

Charlie Team

_By Goldfield_

Introdução

_O que é o Charlie Team?_

Trata-se de uma fictícia equipe do S.T.A.R.S. (o grupo tático de elite da série Resident Evil) cujos integrantes são os próprios membros do fórum Charlie Team. Tudo começou com uma fic escrita pelo usuário Redferme há alguns anos, e desde então foram várias as histórias com a equipe, todas cheias de ação e aventura. O CT (abreviação de Charlie Team) teve várias formações diferentes desde sua origem, e nesta história pode-se encontrar a mais atual.

_Sobre esta fic._

Escrevi esta fic no segundo semestre de 2005. Ela está situada na nova fase do CT, e traz o grupo sendo transferido para Metro City (cidade que é cenário de várias outras histórias minhas), uma metrópole tomada pelo crime. O objetivo do esquadrão é combater a violência, mas as experiências de uma empresa farmacêutica chamada Biocom podem acabar fazendo com que os S.T.A.R.S. enfrentem uma ameaça muito maior.

Como os personagens da trama são os usuários do fórum Charlie Team (inclusive eu), a história de fundo da maioria dos integrantes foi estabelecida por eles próprios, portanto esta fic pode ser considerada do fórum inteiro em si. Gostaria de agradecer a todos que me apoiaram e deram idéias. Os membros das equipes Alpha e Bravo (Ice Breaker, Mad Max, Silverhill, etc) foram criados por mim, com exceção de Fred Ernest.

Prólogo

Janeiro, 2008.

Metro City, na costa leste dos EUA, é a cidade que mais cresce no planeta. Berço da Biocom Pharmaceutical Company, multinacional farmacêutica e uma das maiores empresas do globo. Com ruas limpas, grama sempre verde e fins de semana no shopping, a metrópole poderia ser considerada um ótimo lugar para se viver, se não fosse por uma palavra de cinco letras... CRIME!

Uma das cidades mais violentas da América, Metro City sofre com as constantes brigas entre gangues e o grande poder exercido pelo crime organizado. Devido ao fato do MCPD (Metro City Police Department – Departamento de Polícia de Metro City) não ser capaz de conter a onda criminosa por si só, a Biocom, sempre preocupada com a qualidade de vida dos cidadãos, instalou recentemente três equipes S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tatics And Rescue Service – Serviço de Resgate e Táticas Especiais) em Metro City. Essa força especial da polícia, antes financiada pela falida Umbrella Corporation, ex-concorrente da Biocom, é a maior esperança dos moradores da cidade em relação ao combate ao crime.

As três equipes (Alpha, Bravo e Charlie), coordenadas pelo major Redferme, o qual também é líder do time Charlie, são compostas por oficiais experientes vindos dos quatro cantos do mundo. Conseguirão os S.T.A.R.S. trazerem paz a Metro City? Ou haverá uma ameaça maior que o crime organizado? Leiam esta história e descubram, caros leitores.

Capítulo 1

**A Equipe Charlie.**

O cômodo parecia mais o almoxarifado da delegacia do que a sala do S.T.A.R.S., pois a visão era apenas de várias caixas de papelão empilhadas no chão e sobre mesas. A unidade havia sido inaugurada há três dias, mas devido aos eventos cívicos dos quais os integrantes foram obrigados a participar pelo chefe do MCPD, Jeremias Farfield, ainda não haviam tido tempo para desempacotar as coisas.

Numa dessas mesas, um homem fala ao telefone. É o major Redferme, coordenador das equipes e líder do time Charlie. Ele conversa justamente com o chefe Farfield:

--- Como assim? – exclamou Jeremias, nervoso. – Vocês ainda não descarregaram nada?

--- O que você queria, chefe? – indagou Redferme, irritado. – Se não fizesse questão de nos mostrar para a cidade inteira, tudo já estaria mais do que arrumado!

--- Droga! O prefeito estará aqui em uma hora, e vai querer ver a sala!

--- Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não garanto nada! Até logo!

Redferme desligou o telefone, coçando o queixo enquanto pensava em como solucionar aquele problema. Nisso, entraram na sala os majores Ice Breaker e Mad Max, líderes das equipes Alpha e Bravo, respectivamente.

--- Mexam-se, pessoal! – exclamou Redferme. – Avisem suas equipes que precisamos descarregar tudo em uma hora! O prefeito estará aqui na delegacia e vai gostar de ver tudo arrumado!

--- Entendido! – respondeu Ice Breaker, saindo junto com Mad Max.

Após um instante, Redferme também saiu. Sabia muito bem onde a equipe Charlie estava...

O disparo atingiu em cheio a cabeça do alvo. Aiken Frost sorriu, enquanto apontava a pistola H&K 9mm na direção dos manequins móveis.

--- Agora experimente esta aqui, cara! – disse Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian, apanhando outra arma das várias penduradas na parede. – Uma SIG P210, 9mm!

Aiken pegou a arma e, após examiná-la por um instante, exclamou, enquanto a apontava para os alvos:

--- Esta arma faz parte de uma família de pistolas que utiliza o princípio do projeto francês Petter!

E, disparando, atingiu a cabeça de mais um manequim.

Aiken Frost era o especialista em armas da equipe, realmente um amplo conhecedor do assunto, responsável pelo arsenal não só da equipe Charlie, mas dos três times em si. Além disso, suas habilidades furtivas o tornaram infiltrador do time. Era o homem que podia entrar e sair de um local repleto de inimigos sem ao menos ser notado.

Já O'Brian era outro soldado de valor. Já estivera no Exército, sempre se destacando entre seus antigos companheiros. Um combatente corajoso e com forte senso de justiça. Ah, e como seu próprio nome diz, sua liderança em ação era essencial à equipe.

Próximos dos dois havia mais três integrantes da equipe Charlie: um homem e duas mulheres. O primeiro circulava ao redor, mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura, enquanto as jovens apontavam pistolas Beretta para os alvos móveis. O indivíduo disse:

--- Senhoritas, apesar de serem as médicas da equipe, é essencial que adquiram a habilidade de utilizar uma arma pessoal com coragem, responsabilidade e perfeição. Vocês têm em mãos pistolas Beretta 9mm, a arma mais utilizada dentro do S.T.A.R.S., e por isso é imprescindível que saibam manejá-la. Ao meu sinal, já!

As duas mulheres dispararam contra os alvos, atingindo-os no tórax e braços. O homem cruzou os braços, dizendo:

--- As senhoritas precisam apenas de um pouco mais de treinamento, mas os resultados já são satisfatórios!

Aquele era o capitão David Flag, segundo no comando da equipe Charlie e soldado experiente, além de ótimo estrategista e treinador de recrutas. Fora responsável pelo sucesso de diversas missões anteriores do S.T.A.R.S., e era grande amigo do major Redferme.

As mulheres eram as doutoras Freelancer e Kasty, a médica de campo e a psicóloga do time, respectivamente. Ambas eram profissionais de valor que já haviam salvado a vida de inúmeros integrantes do S.T.A.R.S., seja tratando de ferimentos, no caso de Freelancer, ou ensinando como lidar com o stress em combate, no caso de Kasty.

Sentados perto de onde estava pendurado o arsenal do stand de tiro, havia mais dois membros do Charlie. Um era William Hayter, que colocava balas num rifle de mira telescópica. Ele era um franco-atirador de enorme habilidade, capaz de arrancar um cigarro da boca de um bandido num carro em movimento a metros e metros de distância (como fizera uma vez durante uma operação em Chicago). O outro era Falcon, piloto da equipe, que já estivera na Força Delta. Havia obtido sucesso em inúmeras missões, principalmente no Oriente Médio.

--- Não vejo a hora de entrar em ação! – disse Hayter, colocando a última bala no rifle. – Mal posso esperar para botar uns bandidos pra correr!

--- Para mim, se nós formos mesmo enfrentar bandidos normais, está tudo bem! – exclamou Falcon.

De fato, todos conheciam o passado da unidade S.T.A.R.S. da cidade do meio-oeste americano conhecida como Raccoon City. Os membros da equipe foram acionados para investigar estranhos assassinatos com mutilações na floresta, e acabaram tendo que enfrentar zumbis canibais e outros monstros terríveis, resultados da infecção do T-Virus, uma arma biológica que provocava mutações nos hospedeiros, criada pela extinta Umbrella Corporation.

Após tal incidente, os S.T.A.R.S. ganharam notoriedade mundial, e todos os seus membros temiam que o ocorrido em Raccoon se repetisse em alguma outra parte do mundo, e eles fossem obrigados a enfrentar novamente a ameaça. Porém, Metro City era uma cidade cujo único problema era o crime organizado e, apesar de abrigar as instalações de uma empresa que realizava pesquisas semelhantes às da Umbrella, dificilmente teria as ruas infestadas por mortos-vivos.

Por fim, perto da saída do stand, havia mais dois oficiais de pé: um homem e uma mulher. Eles eram Fred Ernest, capitão da equipe Bravo e um grande amigo de Flag e os outros integrantes do Charlie, e Fong Ling, ex-agente do Serviço Secreto Chinês, que agora era a perita em comunicações da equipe.

--- Primeiro são os filmes novos, episódios I, II e III – disse Fred, explicando a Fong a cronologia da série Star Wars, da qual era grande fã. – Depois vêm os filmes antigos, episódios IV, V e VI!

--- Com licença! – exclamou Redferme, entrando na sala. – Detesto interromper o tempo livre de vocês, mas temos trabalho!

A atenção de todos os presentes voltou-se para o major. Aiken Frost perguntou, eufórico:

--- Infiltração, sabotagem, do que se trata?

--- Estamos precisando de ajuda de todas as equipes para descarregar toda a tralha na sala do S.T.A.R.S. antes que o prefeito chegue, em uma hora! – explicou Redferme.

Todos soltaram um "Ah!" de desânimo.

--- Vamos cooperar, pessoal! – pediu o major. – Também quero entrar em ação, mas temos que obedecer às ordens do chefe Farfield!

Aqueles que praticavam tiro penduraram as armas na parede, e em seguida acompanharam Redferme com os outros. Enquanto cruzavam os corredores da delegacia, Flag e o major começaram a conversar:

--- A vaga restante foi preenchida? – perguntou David.

--- Sim, recebi um e-mail esta manhã – respondeu Redferme. – O recruta chegará amanhã!

--- E quem é ele?

--- Agora me foge o nome... Tem algo a ver com ouro... Depois você verifica a ficha!

Quando o Charlie chegou à sala do S.T.A.R.S., que estava localizada no terceiro andar da delegacia, o pessoal das outras equipes já havia começado a arrumação.

--- Vamos lá, pessoal! – exclamou Redferme. – Mexam-se!

Os integrantes do time Charlie abriram algumas caixas de papelão para auxiliar na organização da sala. Aos poucos as mesas foram ficando mais apresentáveis, com luminárias, livros, computadores, porta-retratos... No fundo do escritório havia um grande emblema do S.T.A.R.S. na parede e a inscrição "S.T.A.R.S. – Metro City" em dourado numa placa logo abaixo.

Em cerca de quarenta minutos, a sala não lembrava em nada o que era antes: todas as mesas arrumadas e alinhadas, cada uma contendo duas cadeiras. As caixas de papelão vazias foram guardadas no almoxarifado do prédio. Numa parede havia uma moldura contendo as medalhas adquiridas pelos membros das três equipes, com os respectivos nomes dos condecorados. Tudo muito bem apresentável para o prefeito.

--- Tudo em ordem! – disse Ice Breaker, líder do Alpha.

--- Será que o Farfield vai querer que nós arrumemos a sala dele também? – zombou Patriot, piloto do Bravo.

--- Isso é verdade mesmo, Redferme! – disse William Hayter. – Nós viemos para Metro City caçar criminosos, e não para melhorar o visual da delegacia!

--- Calma, pessoal! – pediu Redferme. – De qualquer maneira, essa arrumação tinha que ser feita, ou vocês queriam trabalhar numa sala toda desarrumada? Aqui será nosso centro de operações, e quero que este escritório fique sempre bem organizado, certo?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Mal sabiam o que teriam que enfrentar naquela cidade...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulos 2 e 3

Capítulo 2

**Um novo recruta.**

Manhã seguinte.

Um helicóptero pousa no terraço do MCPD. De dentro do prédio sai o chefe de polícia Jeremias Farfield, acompanhado de dois policiais, para recepcionar quem chegara na aeronave. Dela sai um rapaz com uma caixa de papelão embaixo de um braço e segurando uma mala com o outro, usando uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., o qual é saudado pelo delegado:

--- Bom dia, senhor Goldfield! Queira me acompanhar, seus novos companheiros de equipe o esperam!

Um tanto receoso, o recruta Goldfield seguiu o chefe de polícia para dentro do prédio. Ali tudo era novo para ele. Os corredores, salas, oficiais... Teria que se adaptar àquele novo ambiente e à nova vida na metrópole.

Goldfield havia entrado para o S.T.A.R.S. há pouco tempo, era antes um membro dos SEALS (Forças Especiais da Marinha), onde trabalhava programando simuladores para o treinamento dos combatentes. Essa seria sua função também no S.T.A.R.S., além de técnico em informática da equipe Charlie, a qual integraria. O recruta também era escritor nas horas vagas, e já havia publicado um livro de ficção científica.

Após tomarem um elevador, Goldfield e chefe Farfield chegaram finalmente à sala do S.T.A.R.S., onde o major Redferme os aguardava do lado de fora.

--- Bom dia, recruta! – saudou ele.

--- Bom dia, senhor! – respondeu Goldfield, sem poder bater continência por causa das coisas que carregava.

--- Esse é o novo recruta, faça o possível para que se sinta em casa! – exclamou o delegado.

--- Pode deixar, senhor! – disse Redferme, entrando junto com o recruta na sala.

Ganhando o escritório, Goldfield percebeu que era bem amplo, com várias mesas para as diferentes equipes. Em cada uma delas havia dois oficiais, e todos olhavam para o novo recruta com atenção e curiosidade, enquanto Redferme dizia:

--- Este será o novo colega de vocês. Dêem boas-vindas ao recruta Goldfield, técnico em informática da equipe Charlie!

--- Goldfield? – exclamou Aiken Frost. – O famoso Bruce Goldfield, agente secreto?

--- Não, não... – riu o recruta. – Eu apenas me inspirei no nome dele para criar esse codinome!

--- O recruta Goldfield também programará um simulador de combate para que vocês treinem suas habilidades! – explicou o major, virando-se para Goldfield. – Soldado, ouvi dizer que já publicou um livro, é verdade?

--- Sim, é um romance de ficção científica – respondeu o recruta. – Gosto muito de escrever!

--- Acho que já tenho alguém para escrever os relatórios da equipe. Goldfield, você se sentará na última mesa da terceira fileira, junto com a tenente Silverhill, do Alpha! Eu gosto de misturar as equipes para que todos trabalhem juntos!

Redferme apontou para a mesa onde Goldfield deveria se sentar, e o recruta viu, ao lado de uma cadeira vaga, uma bela jovem que o observava com um sorriso no rosto. O técnico em informática caminhou até ela, sentando-se.

--- Olá! – saudou ele, sorrindo.

--- Olá! – respondeu a tenente. – Bem-vindo ao time!

--- Obrigado! Tenho certeza que vou gostar muito daqui!

Os dois viraram-se na direção do major, e Goldfield olhou de relance para a bela mulher uma última vez.

Enquanto isso, em frente à Prefeitura de Metro City, o chefe da Biocom, William McGregor, discursava para um grande número de pessoas, tendo ao seu lado vários homens de terno e jaleco de laboratório, ou seja, executivos e cientistas:

--- Cidadãos de Metro City, todos vocês estão cientes da preocupação da Biocom em relação ao progresso desta cidade. Foi por esse motivo que trouxemos os S.T.A.R.S., para que o crime seja combatido pelos mais experientes e responsáveis oficiais. Mas estou aqui hoje para anunciar o mais novo investimento de nossa empresa para o bem de Metro City e de toda a humanidade. Como todos sabem, um de nossos mais brilhantes pesquisadores, o doutor Mário Petroni, desapareceu misteriosamente há alguns meses, deixando incompleto seu genial trabalho sobre a cura do câncer. Para que tal pesquisa não seja abandonada, a Biocom firmou um acordo com a gigante farmacêutica do Japão, a ShiroKassa Yakuhin, a qual nos cederá seu melhor pesquisador para continuar o trabalho de Petroni sobre as plantas utilizadas pelos índios da América do Sul para curar tumores. Esse homem é o doutor Hideo Vegeta, que nos lisonjeará com algumas palavras!

Todos bateram palmas, enquanto um cientista japonês, sorridente, assumia o lugar de McGregor no palanque. Após ajeitar sua gravata, o doutor Vegeta disse:

--- É uma enorme honra assumir o lugar do desaparecido doutor Petroni na busca pela cura do câncer. Eu me instalarei num laboratório cedido gentilmente pela Biocom à minha empresa nos limites da cidade para que possa dar continuidade ao trabalho com a Petronina e as plantas que Petroni trouxe da América do Sul. Milhões de vidas estarão em minhas mãos, e prometo fazer o possível para salvá-las!

Todos aplaudiram Hideo, que se sentou junto a seus colegas pesquisadores.

No segundo semestre de 2007, o doutor Mário Petroni havia desaparecido misteriosamente junto com seu assistente, o doutor Lúcio Merezani, enquanto trabalhava em seu laboratório nos limites de Metro City. Petroni passara anos vivendo entre os indígenas da América do Sul em busca de uma cura eficaz para o câncer, e acabara descobrindo que os nativos, ao consumirem plantas que continham uma substância batizada por ele como Petronina, podiam evitar e curar tumores. Seu desaparecimento ocorrera justamente quando examinava um desses vegetais no laboratório.

Mais tarde, a Biocom encontraria o laboratório parcialmente destruído, repleto de sinais de luta, o que levava a crer que o doutor e seu assistente haviam sido seqüestrados. Após meses sem uma solução para o caso, William McGregor, atual chefe da empresa, resolvera entregar o trabalho a outro cientista, com o fim de evitar que a Biocom perdesse prestígio e lucros, sem contar a forte pressão que estava sendo exercida sobre a companhia pela opinião pública. McGregor entregara a pesquisa a Vegeta, mesmo conhecendo as conseqüências que tal ato poderia ter.

Na verdade, William McGregor era o único que realmente sabia o que havia acontecido ao doutor Petroni e seu assistente...

Na sala do S.T.A.R.S., os membros das três equipes conversavam em suas mesas sobre os mais diversos assuntos, enquanto Redferme lia alguns papéis em sua mesa.

--- Estamos pensando em ir ao Bar Greenwich esta noite! – disse o capitão Flag.

--- Onde fica isso? – indagou O'Brian.

--- Perto do Metrostate Park, o parque da cidade. É o lugar onde o pessoal do Departamento costuma se reunir para relaxar!

--- Estou nessa! – exclamou Aiken Frost. – Vou avisar o resto da equipe!

--- Pessoal, eu queria saber uma coisa de vocês... – murmurou Falcon.

--- Do que se trata? – perguntou Flag.

--- O que vocês acham da Biocom, a empresa farmacêutica que controla a cidade?

--- Ela com certeza se parece muito com a Umbrella – disse O'Brian. – As duas eram concorrentes, e quando a Umbrella faliu, a Biocom adquiriu quase todas as suas ações em Wall Street!

--- Eles já me chamaram para trabalhar com eles! – exclamou a doutora Freelancer.

--- Sério? – surpreendeu-se Flag.

--- Isso mesmo. Foi quando eu me formei. Perguntaram se eu tinha interesse em trabalhar num dos hospitais privados deles. Acabei recusando, pois já havia recebido um convite do S.T.A.R.S. para ser médica de campo, e optei por essa carreira.

--- Puxa, eu não sabia disso! – afirmou a doutora Kasty. – Aconteceu algo semelhante comigo, quando comecei a trabalhar na polícia!

Nisso, um policial entrou na sala, carregando um embrulho. Todos se calaram, enquanto o recém-chegado dizia:

--- Encomenda para o major Redferme!

Surpreso, o coordenador do S.T.A.R.S. em Metro City levantou-se de sua mesa e caminhou até o policial, sob os olhares curiosos de seus comandados. Redferme apanhou o embrulho e agradeceu, enquanto aquele que trouxera a encomenda se retirava. O major colocou o pacote sobre a mesa e abriu-o, admirando-se com o que havia dentro.

--- Um bonsai!

Redferme retirou o vaso com a pequena árvore natural do Japão de dentro do embrulho e colocou-o sobre a mesa, percebendo que havia algo mais dentro do pacote. Era um bilhete.

Apanhando-o, o major leu o que estava escrito no papel em voz alta:

--- Um presente da empresa ShiroKassa Yakuhin ao coordenador das equipes S.T.A.R.S. em Metro City. Desejamos sorte a todos os integrantes.

O major estremeceu. ShiroKassa Yakuhin. Aquele nome lhe trazia terríveis recordações...

Essa era a empresa que realizava o trabalho de descontaminação do solo de Raccoon City após a destruição da cidade por um míssil nuclear, lançado para evitar que a epidemia do T-Virus se propagasse por todo o planeta. Durante uma pacata manhã, uma máquina da ShiroKassa afunda na terra, revelando um laboratório secreto da Umbrella Corporation. Era a primeira missão do S.T.A.R.S. na região após a destruição de Raccoon. Redferme ainda podia ouvir os gritos de seus companheiros e os berros dos mutantes sedentos de sangue... Cenas que preferia esquecer para sempre.

Flag, que também participara da missão, levantou-se e caminhou até a mesa do major, dizendo:

--- Vi na TV que a ShiroKassa se uniu a Biocom para pesquisar a cura do câncer. Sei que esse nome nos traz recordações horríveis, mas creio que não há com o que se preocupar!

--- Eu sei... Apenas me lembrei de tudo por um instante e acabei assustado! Mas, afinal de contas, é um presente. Não há mesmo o que temer!

Foi quando um outro policial entrou correndo na sala, aturdido e quase sem fôlego.

--- O que há, oficial? – perguntou Redferme.

O policial respirou fundo antes de responder.

Capítulo 3

**Os S.T.A.R.S. entram em ação.**

--- A Gangue X invadiu um prédio de apartamentos nos subúrbios da cidade, com o intuito de se vingar do proprietário, líder de um grupo rival! – exclamou o recém-chegado homem da lei. – Nós já cercamos o local, mas precisamos da ajuda de vocês para evitar que inocentes morram!

Antes mesmo que Redferme ordenasse, os membros do S.T.A.R.S. se levantaram de suas mesas.

--- Bem, parece que finalmente vamos entrar em ação! – disse o major. – Quero as três equipes na sala dos armários para se equiparem, e depois deverão seguir até o heliporto. Aiken Frost do Charlie, você cuida do arsenal! Fong Ling do Charlie e Salazar do Bravo, preparem os rádios! Vocês têm dez minutos, portanto mexam-se!

Todos os integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. deixaram rapidamente a sala.

Goldfield seguia os colegas pelos corredores da delegacia com o coração aos pulos. Mal chegara, e já ia entrar em ação! À sua frente, seus companheiros da equipe Charlie comentavam entusiasmados:

--- Cara, nós vamos enfrentar logo a Gangue X, o coração do crime organizado na cidade! – exclamou William Hayter.

--- Está na hora de eles descobrirem que o crime não compensa! – riu Flag.

Mas Goldfield estava receoso. Apesar de ter passado pelo difícil treinamento dos SEALS, nunca havia entrado realmente em combate.

Foi quando Silverhill surgiu ao seu lado, perguntando num sorriso:

--- Está com medo?

--- Um pouco... – confessou o recruta.

--- Não se preocupe, eu também já passei por isso! – disse a jovem. – Pegue um chiclete, ajuda a relaxar!

A tenente estendeu um pacote de chicletes para Goldfield, que apanhou um, agradecendo:

--- Obrigado!

Enquanto mascava a goma, o recruta entrou junto com os colegas na sala dos armários. Esta consistia em várias fileiras contendo compartimentos de metal, cada um com o nome de seu proprietário, onde os membros do S.T.A.R.S. deixavam seus equipamentos e objetos pessoais.

--- Todos vocês estão com a chave, certo? – exclamou Redferme. – Quem tiver que voltar até a sala para buscá-la vai ficar para trás!

Goldfield aliviou-se ao ver que a chave de seu armário estava num dos bolsos de sua calça. Após breve procura, o recruta encontrou seu compartimento junto aos outros da equipe Charlie, enfileirados junto a uma parede.

--- E aí, Gold? – exclamou O'Brian, enquanto o recruta abria seu armário. – Pronto para a ação?

--- Mais ou menos... – respondeu Goldfield, apanhando um colete.

--- A primeira missão no S.T.A.R.S. sempre deixa um recruta ansioso, mas não se preocupe! – disse o capitão Flag.

--- Sendo bandidos e não zumbis... – murmurou Falcon.

--- Como assim, zumbis? – espantou-se Goldfield.

--- É uma longa história... – disse Fred Ernest, do Bravo, se aproximando. – Hoje à noite estamos querendo ir ao Bar Greenwich, se você quiser nos acompanhar, lhe contaremos tudo lá!

--- Eu irei sim, obrigado pelo convite!

Nesse instante surgiu Aiken Frost empurrando um carrinho cheio de armas.

--- Escolham suas armas, camaradas! – exclamou o infiltrador do time, sem esconder seu sotaque russo, pois era um ex-agente da KGB.

Todos se aproximaram. Aiken Frost foi o primeiro a armar-se, apanhando suas fiéis "Twin Bears", um par de pistolas calibre 45 feitas sob encomenda para ele. Rafael retirou do carrinho também uma calibre 45, personalizada, que pendurou em seu cinto junto com sua faca de combate.

--- Por que você sempre carrega essa faca? – perguntou Aiken, enquanto colocava munição em suas armas.

--- Ninguém sabe quando eles virão atrás de mim, e preciso estar preparado!

Como foi dito anteriormente, O'Brian fizera parte do Exército, mas mais tarde integrara também a CIA, sendo que tal período de sua vida era um verdadeiro mistério para os membros do S.T.A.R.S., exceto Aiken Frost, que considerava Rafael um irmão. Sabia-se apenas que O'Brian havia participado de arriscadas missões em território russo. O resto sobre seu passado era uma verdadeira incógnita.

Aproximando-se do carrinho, o capitão Flag apanhou uma pistola Desert Eagle que possuía o emblema do S.T.A.R.S. no cabo. Já há algum tempo, David e Redferme exerciam função de caráter mais administrativo e burocrático no S.T.A.R.S., encarregando-se do treinamento de recrutas e promoções de oficiais, por esse motivo entrando realmente em ação quase que raramente. Após anos e anos de serviços prestados ao S.T.A.R.S., isso não deixava de ser uma recompensa, pois eram os que recebiam melhor remuneração na equipe, mas mesmo assim sempre desejavam sentir novamente a emoção de participar das missões na linha de frente, arrombando portas e desarmando bandidos, quem sabe até aniquilando mutantes...

As doutoras Freelancer e Kasty apanharam pistolas Beretta 9mm, tendo já em mãos seus kits de primeiros-socorros. Esta última sempre trazia consigo um livro de psicologia, o qual consultava durante as missões se precisasse dar um conselho pelo rádio a algum membro da equipe que fosse vencido pelo stress em ação.

William Hayter armou-se com seu rifle de mira telescópica, enquanto Falcon e Fong Ling apanhavam pistolas H&K 9mm. Esta última também tinha em mãos uma caixa com vários rádios, os quais seriam distribuídos aos integrantes do Charlie no helicóptero. Redferme retirou do carrinho um revólver Magnum calibre 357, ao mesmo tempo em que Goldfield fitava indeciso o arsenal.

--- Não sabe que arma levar? – perguntou o major.

--- Estou em dúvida... – respondeu o recruta.

--- Pegue esta SIG P210! – sugeriu Redferme, retirando uma pistola do carrinho. – Vamos ver como se sai com ela, soldado!

Confiante, Goldfield apanhou a arma.

--- E então, Cavaleiros Jedi? – exclamou Fred Ernest, com uma espingarda calibre 12 em mãos. – Vamos entrar em ação ou não?

--- Para o heliporto, pessoal, acelerado! – gritou Redferme, deixando rapidamente a sala.

As três equipes seguiram o major, se dirigindo na direção de um bloco de escadas. Os membros do S.T.A.R.S. venciam decididos os degraus na direção do telhado, preparados para o salvamento de inocentes e a prisão de criminosos.

No amplo heliporto da delegacia havia três helicópteros Black Hawk prontos para a decolagem. Era quase meio-dia. Cada equipe seguiu na direção de uma aeronave.

--- Vamos parar no Metro Burguer para almoçar! – brincou William Hayter.

Goldfield olhava para os integrantes do Bravo. Lá estava a bela tenente Silverhill. Assim que o viu, a jovem sorriu, exclamando:

--- Boa sorte!

O recruta respondeu com outro sorriso e um aceno, enquanto entrava no Black Hawk.

Sem demora, os integrantes do time Charlie se acomodaram na aeronave. Redferme foi o último a entrar, dizendo a Falcon:

--- Pode decolar!

O som das hélices girando informou que o piloto colocava o helicóptero no ar. Pela janela, os membros da equipe logo viram os altos edifícios do centro de Metro City ficando para trás, com as outras duas aeronaves voando à mesma velocidade, do lado esquerdo.

Goldfield, mascando seu chiclete, olhou ao redor, fitando o rosto de cada um de seus colegas. Aiken Frost tinha uma cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto, a qual era ocultada por um tapa-olho. O'Brian, cabelos longos, possuía face de quem já havia passado por inúmeras missões desafiadoras, com uma das mãos sempre pronta para retirar sua faca de combate do cinto. Flag e Redferme eram emblemas da experiência, aparentando sempre calma e destreza. As doutoras Freelancer e Kasty verificavam mais uma vez seus equipamentos, enquanto William Hayter checava a mira de seu rifle. Fong Ling, apanhando a caixa com os comunicadores, disse:

--- Cada um pega um rádio!

Os integrantes da equipe Charlie retiravam um comunicador de dentro da caixa e a passavam para o próximo. Logo todos estavam equipados com rádios. Através do seu, Redferme contatou Scott Lurt, chefe do distrito policial de Kingsville, subúrbio para o qual se dirigiam os helicópteros.

--- Aqui é Redferme, coordenador das equipes S.T.A.R.S., câmbio! – exclamou o major.

--- Lurt ouvindo alto e claro! – respondeu o oficial.

--- Estamos a caminho, qual a situação?

--- Uma equipe da SWAT entrou lá há vinte minutos, mas aparentemente todos foram mortos! – informou o chefe do distrito, tenso. – Nós só ainda mantemos contato com um membro do time, o sargento Logan Devendeer!

--- Os criminosos fizeram exigências?

--- Eles informaram que há uma bomba-relógio no prédio, e não estão dispostos a soltar os reféns!

--- Agüente firme, já estamos chegando!

Pelas janelas, os prédios altos da parte central da cidade cediam lugar às construções baixas dos subúrbios. Ao longe, já era possível ouvir sirenes e policiais tentando persuadir os bandidos através de megafones.

--- Preparam-se! – exclamou o major. – O momento que vocês tanto esperavam chegou!

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulos 4 e 5

Capítulo 4

**Situação crítica.**

Lá estava o prédio de apartamentos. Oito andares, contando o térreo. Várias viaturas da polícia e furgões da SWAT o cercavam, além de repórteres e curiosos. Os olhos de toda a cidade estavam voltados para o local naquele momento.

Enquanto o Black Hawk fazia uma manobra de aproximação, alguém contatou Redferme pelo rádio:

--- Major Redferme!

--- Sim? – indagou o líder do time Charlie, atendendo ao chamado.

--- Aqui é Erich Feldman, comandante da SWAT!

--- Estou ouvindo, Erich!

--- Eu já perdi homens demais por hoje, major. Espero que dêem conta do recado! Um de meus homens, o sargento Devendeer, conseguiu sobreviver aos criminosos, mas está sob fogo pesado!

--- Já fui informado! Faremos o possível para salvá-lo!

--- Boa sorte, major!

Redferme desligou o rádio, passando instruções para os membros de sua equipe:

--- Vocês serão inseridos sobre o telhado! Aiken Frost e O'Brian irão à frente para realizar o reconhecimento! A meta é descer até o quinto andar, aniquilando qualquer ameaça que houver pelo caminho! Em seguida, as equipes Alpha e Bravo entrarão no prédio pelo térreo, e encontrarão vocês após deterem os bandidos restantes. A partir desse momento, a prioridade será encontrar a bomba e desarmá-la. Eu, Flag, Fong Ling, a doutora Kasty e Falcon estaremos no helicóptero em constante comunicação com vocês através dos rádios. Seremos inseridos em caso de emergência. Estão autorizados a utilizar força letal, contanto que suas ações não coloquem em risco a vida de inocentes!

Nesse instante, o helicóptero pairava sobre o terraço do prédio.

--- Boa sorte a todos vocês! – exclamou o major.

Uma das portas da aeronave se abriu e Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian, doutora Freelancer, Aiken Frost, Goldfield e William Hayter deixaram o Black Hawk, nessa ordem.

--- Eu devia ter trazido minha fiel Red Colt ao invés desta Desert... – disse Flag, fitando a arma em suas mãos.

Falcon olhou para trás, e Redferme, estendendo um dos polegares para cima, informou que o helicóptero já podia subir.

Atingidos pelo vento provocado pelas hélices, os cinco membros da equipe Charlie sobre o prédio viram o Black Hawk se distanciar, iniciando uma rota circular em torno da construção.

O terraço era constituído por antenas de TV, ventiladores que faziam parte do sistema de arejamento do prédio e uma pequena estrutura de concreto contendo uma porta, a qual levava às escadas. Aiken Frost e O'Brian se aproximaram desta última.

--- Aiken e Rafael se aproximando da porta que leva ao interior do prédio! – informou Frost pelo rádio.

--- Entendido, tenham cautela! – respondeu Fong Ling através do aparelho.

Assim que ficaram de frente para a porta, Aiken girou a maçaneta para abri-la. Estava trancada. O russo, então, retirou do uniforme seu kit de lockpick, com o intuito de arrombar a fechadura. Após breves movimentos com as mãos, o ex-agente da KGB voltou a girar a maçaneta. A porta abriu-se silenciosamente, como se os convidasse a entrar.

Abaixados e sempre cautelosos, os dois infiltradores viram-se num escuro bloco de escadas, do qual venceram alguns degraus. Na virada, a dupla parou por um instante, checando se existia alguma ameaça. As escadas terminavam numa espécie de corredor de serviço, iluminado por lâmpadas brancas no teto, paredes de concreto. Nenhum sinal de vida.

--- Está seguro, camarada! – sorriu Aiken. – Mande os outros descerem!

Rafael recuou alguns degraus pela escada, chamando os demais integrantes do Charlie com um gesto. Eles o seguiram, atentos e silenciosos.

Assim que O'Brian voltou a descer, ele e Aiken Frost avançaram lentamente pelo corredor, sob os tensos olhares de seus colegas. Tudo era silêncio, a não ser pelos sons que vinham do lado de fora. O caminho fazia uma curva à esquerda e, depois de breve averiguação, os infiltradores constataram que ali também não havia perigo.

--- Fong Ling, o último andar está mais vazio do que Raccoon City no dia vinte e nove de setembro! – informou Rafael pelo rádio. – É estranho, pois estamos lidando com criminosos profissionais. Eles deviam estar esperando uma invasão pelo telhado!

--- Hei, olhe aquilo! – exclamou Aiken, apontando para a próxima curva do corredor, também para a esquerda.

Havia um homem caído. Uniforme da SWAT, sangue no chão.

--- Vou verificar se está vivo! – disse Freelancer. – Goldfield e Hayter, cubram-me!

A doutora, protegida pelos dois soldados, avançou pelo corredor, enquanto os infiltradores já contornavam a nova curva. Abaixando-se, Freelancer examinou o oficial. Estava morto, com um tiro na garganta.

--- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer por ele! – suspirou ela.

--- Malditos! – praguejou William.

--- É o Devendeer? – perguntou Goldfield.

--- Não... – respondeu a doutora, lendo o nome no uniforme do policial. – Este é Richard Cryman!

Os outros três integrantes também venceram a curva, notando que havia uma entrada à esquerda com a inscrição "Almoxarifado". O'Brian girou a maçaneta e a porta de metal foi aberta, revelando uma sala totalmente escura.

--- Vamos seguir em frente! – disse Aiken Frost. – Está tudo apagado, não deve haver nada aí!

--- Esperem! – exclamou William Hayter, levantando uma mão para que os demais fizessem silêncio.

Um estranho barulho vinha de dentro do almoxarifado. Parecia um murmúrio ou coisa parecida.

--- Tem alguém aí dentro! – concluiu o franco-atirador, acendendo sua lanterna.

Hayter penetrou na sala e, iluminando uma parede, encontrou um interruptor de luz. Ao pressioná-lo, uma lâmpada se acendeu no teto, revelando que o local estava repleto de caixas e prateleiras de metal. Aos pés de uma delas, havia um homem sentado no chão, amarrado e amordaçado, tentando em vão se soltar e gritar por socorro.

--- Nós encontramos um refém, e ele parece não estar ferido! – informou Rafael pelo rádio.

--- Tentem descobrir através dele quais são os planos da Gangue X! – disse Fong Ling.

Hayter e a doutora Freelancer se aproximaram do homem, libertando-o. Assim que sua mordaça foi arrancada, o refém exclamou:

--- Graças a Deus vocês chegaram!

--- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Goldfield.

--- Meu nome é Newman, sou o síndico do prédio! Vocês precisam sair daqui o mais rápido possível, levando os reféns! Há uma bomba e...

--- Nós já sabemos da bomba, camarada! – disse Aiken Frost, retirando do uniforme seu kit para desarmar artefatos explosivos. – A questão é: onde ela está?

--- Ali! – apontou o síndico, trêmulo, rosto ensopado de suor.

O dedo do refém estava estendido na direção de uma caixa de papelão num dos cantos da sala. Aiken seguiu até lá, verificando seu conteúdo. Dentro havia um artefato metálico de formato hexagonal, quase do mesmo tamanho do recipiente que o continha. O russo logo descobriu um cronômetro numa das extremidades da bomba, informando, após verificá-lo:

--- Temos sete minutos! Vou desarmá-la!

Enquanto Aiken trabalhava com seus alicates, O'Brian perguntava ao síndico:

--- Quem está liderando os criminosos?

--- Ash Renston, um dos cabeças da Gangue X, homem alto e ruivo – respondeu o refém. – Ele quer se vingar de seu rival, dono deste prédio!

William Hayter contatou o capitão Flag pelo rádio:

--- Capitão, você me escuta?

--- Alto e claro, Hayter! Qual a situação?

--- Estamos com sorte. Já encontramos a bomba, e Aiken Frost a está desarmando. O refém que libertamos é síndico do prédio e ele informou que os criminosos estão sendo liderados por Ash Renston!

--- Ele é um dos líderes da Gangue X! Façam o possível para pegá-lo vivo, através do que ele sabe será possível desmantelar o crime organizado na cidade!

--- Entendido!

O franco-atirador desligou o rádio, dizendo a seus colegas:

--- Eu e O'Brian vamos continuar descendo! Goldfield, você fica de guarda no corredor! Doutora Freelancer, se precisarmos de ajuda, a contataremos via rádio...

--- Por Kruchev! – gritou Aiken Frost num tom de frustração, interrompendo as instruções de Hayter.

Rafael se aproximou do amigo, perguntando:

--- O que houve, Aiken?

--- Veja você mesmo! – exclamou o infiltrador, se levantando.

O'Brian fitou a bomba. No painel aberto por Aiken existiam dois cilindros transparentes. Em cada um deles havia um líquido de cor diferente, ambos borbulhantes. No centro era possível ver um cilindro menor, onde aos poucos estava se desenvolvendo uma reação entre as duas substâncias.

--- Se essa bomba explodir, ela não vai levar junto somente este prédio, mas todos os quarteirões vizinhos! – explicou o russo, suando frio.

Sendo alvejando incessantemente pelos três criminosos dentro do apartamento, o sargento Logan Devendeer, da SWAT, jogou-se atrás do sofá virado, enquanto as balas inimigas, atingindo o móvel, faziam voar pedaços de espuma sobre o carpete.

Rapidamente, o especialista em explosivos colocou mais munição na Desert Eagle. Depois olhou mais uma vez para o cadáver do cabo Rodriguez, morto próximo a uma janela.

--- Logan Devendeer não tem misericórdia daqueles que ferem seus amigos! – gritou o sargento, levantando-se de trás de seu refúgio.

O primeiro disparo da Desert Eagle atingiu um meliante junto à porta do apartamento, o qual, ferido mortalmente no peito, tombou de joelhos no chão. A segunda bala acertou em cheio a testa de um bandido de bigode, que caiu sobre uma mesinha no centro da sala, afundando seu rosto num vaso de flores que havia sobre ela.

O terceiro estava armado com uma AK-47, mas Devendeer cometeu infeliz erro: pensando que o criminoso estava à sua esquerda, atrás de uma poltrona, o sargento avançou na direção do móvel apontando a pistola, e nada encontrou. Na verdade, o bandido havia rastejado para o outro lado da sala, e agora apontava sua arma para a cabeça de Devendeer, sem que este percebesse...

Ouve-se um disparo.

O sargento olha assustado para trás, e vê o meliante morto no chão, atingido no pescoço. Em seguida, volta-se para a entrada do apartamento e se depara com dois homens usando uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., um deles ainda apontando um rifle de mira telescópica.

--- Você é o sargento Logan Devendeer? – pergunta o outro, que tinha uma pistola calibre 45 numa mão e uma faca na outra.

--- Sim! – responde o sobrevivente da equipe da SWAT.

--- Contatamos o comando da missão e eles informaram que você é especialista em explosivos! – diz o franco-atirador, que salvara sua vida. – Isso é verdade?

--- Sim! – exclama o sargento com determinação ainda maior.

--- Meu nome é William Hayter e este é meu colega Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian, time Charlie do S.T.A.R.S.! Queira nos acompanhar, pois a situação é crítica!

Devendeer deu alguns passos na direção da porta, quando um criminoso, armado com uma espingarda calibre 12, surgiu na divisória entre a sala do apartamento e a cozinha. Ele teve tempo apenas de apontar sua arma para os homens da lei, quando um disparo da arma de Rafael fez com que caísse para nunca mais se levantar.

--- Vamos! – exclamou William, já no corredor.

O chiclete mascado por Goldfield havia perdido o gosto há muito tempo, mas o recruta continuava com a goma na boca, descontando nela todo seu nervosismo. Fitado pelo técnico em informática, Freelancer e o síndico, Aiken Frost continuava lutando contra o tempo, com gotas de suor lhe escorrendo pela face. Se não conseguisse desarmar aquela bomba, centenas morreriam.

Após mais um movimento do alicate em sua mão, o russo olhou para o cronômetro: três minutos. Observou em seguida os dois líquidos dentro dos cilindros, cada vez mais borbulhantes. O'Brian e Hayter deveriam se apressar...

Assim que o infiltrador abriu o painel da bomba, quatro minutos antes, informou aos colegas que não seria capaz de desativá-la sozinho antes que explodisse, pois tal operação não consistiria em cortar apenas um simples fio. O kit que Aiken carregava servia apenas para desarmar bombas pequenas, e aquela era uma "arrasa-quarteirão", segundo o russo.

Hayter havia então contatado Redferme, informando-o sobre a situação. O major dissera que Logan Devendeer, único sobrevivente entre a SWAT, era perito em explosivos, e poderia ajudar Aiken a desarmar a bomba. William e Rafael seguiram para os andares inferiores em busca do sargento, e até aquele momento não haviam voltado.

--- Nós vamos todos morrer! – exclamou o atordoado síndico, com as mãos na cabeça.

--- Acalme-se, senhor! – disse a doutora Freelancer. – Hayter e O'Brian logo estarão aqui com o Devendeer!

Foi quando três homens entraram correndo no almoxarifado. Os dois primeiros eram William e Rafael, e o terceiro, trajando uniforme da SWAT, provavelmente era Logan Devendeer.

--- Onde está a bomba? – perguntou ele, olhando aturdido ao redor.

--- Ali! – apontou Goldfield.

O sargento correu até Aiken Frost, indagando enquanto se abaixava:

--- Precisa de ajuda, amigo?

--- Eu apreciaria muito, camarada!

--- Cubram-nos! – pediu Devendeer, voltando-se para os demais combatentes.

O'Brian, Hayter e Goldfield protegiam o grupo, próximos à porta da sala. Foi quando ouviram passos vindos do corredor.

--- Cuidado! – gritou Rafael, apontando sua calibre 45.

Dois bandidos entraram na sala, armados com submetralhadoras Uzi. Um deles atirou em Hayter, mas o franco-atirador, mais rápido, esquivou-se rolando, fazendo com que os disparos atingissem uma pilha de caixas de papelão. O outro meliante apontou sua Uzi para Aiken e Devendeer, porém, quando estava prestes a disparar, O'Brian derrubou-o com um chute nas costas, arrancando a consciência do bandido com um golpe em sua cabeça, quando este já se encontrava no chão.

--- Ninguém aponta uma arma para meus colegas! – exclamou O'Brian, olhando com desprezo para o criminoso desmaiado.

Nesse instante, entretanto, um grito ensandecido invadiu o almoxarifado. Um terceiro meliante, com uma faca na mão, entrou correndo na sala, pronto para enterrar a lâmina nas costas de William Hayter, mas um disparo no abdômen derrubou-o.

Todos olharam para Goldfield, que tinha sua SIG P210 apontada para o criminoso.

--- Belo tiro, Gold! – exclamou o franco-atirador, que havia salvado Devendeer minutos antes. – Te devo essa!

Aiken Frost e Devendeer levantaram-se, limpando o suor de seus rostos. O russo disse:

--- Contatem Fong Ling, camaradas! A bomba está desarmada!

O grupo respirou aliviado, mas no momento em que O'Brian ia comunicar o helicóptero, uma estranha voz entrou na freqüência:

--- Olá, justiceiros!

--- Quem está falando? – indagou Rafael.

--- Aqui é Ash Renston. Por muita sorte acabei descobrindo a freqüência de vocês, e resolvi desejar-lhes boas-vindas!

--- Nós vamos te pegar, maldito!

--- Venham, eu e meus homens estamos aguardando aqui no quinto andar, com todos os reféns! A propósito, aqui perto de mim há um garotinho e uma senhora. Qual dos dois você acha que eu devo matar primeiro?

Rafael ouviu o som da arma de Renston sendo engatilhada, e em seguida, enfurecido, desligou o rádio.

--- Preparem-se! – exclamou o infiltrador. – Temos um criminoso para deter!

Capítulo 5

**Ash Renston.**

O time Charlie seguia cautelosamente por um corredor do sexto andar do prédio. Rafael seguia à frente, segurando sua faca com a lâmina virada para baixo, como se fosse cravá-la na garganta do primeiro bandido que aparecesse. Em seguida vinha Devendeer, careca e com cicatrizes pelo corpo, preparado para atirar em qualquer coisa que se movesse. Aiken Frost era o terceiro, armado com suas Twin Bears, fitando cada canto do corredor com exímia atenção.

William Hayter apontava seu rifle para cada porta aberta, aguardando uma emboscada. A doutora Freelancer segurava sua Beretta com ansiedade, enquanto Goldfield, por último, pensava no risco que os reféns estavam correndo nas mãos daqueles meliantes.

Enquanto seguiam para as escadas que levavam até o quinto andar, Aiken Frost contatou Fong Ling pelo rádio:

--- Fong, você me ouve?

--- Alto e claro, Aiken!

--- Tem uma ficha do Renston aí?

--- De acordo com o Departamento, ele é um dos chefes da Gangue X, responsável por inúmeros assaltos e seqüestros. Escapou da Prisão Metrostate cinco vezes, sendo que a última fuga ocorreu no mês passado. É extremamente perigoso e anda sempre armado com um rifle de caça. Tomem cuidado!

--- Pode deixar!

Os degraus de madeira começaram a ser vencidos pelos membros do Charlie mais o sargento da SWAT. A cada passo a apreensão dos combatentes aumentava, enquanto gotas de suor lhes escorriam pelas faces. Vidas inocentes estavam em jogo, e um único movimento precipitado poderia pôr tudo a perder.

Assim que o grupo se aproximou do corredor do quinto andar, seus integrantes ouviram vozes. Uma delas foi imediatamente reconhecida por O'Brian: Ash Renston!

--- Os S.T.A.R.S. logo aparecerão! – disse o gangster. – Atirem para matar!

--- E os reféns? – perguntou uma outra voz, pertencendo provavelmente a um dos capangas de Renston.

--- Mantenha-os vivos, assim teremos com o que negociar com os tiras! Nós os mataremos mais tarde!

Os homens da lei deram mais alguns passos. Abaixados, concluíram a descida das escadas, ficando ocultos no corredor, pois os bandidos, cerca de cinco, estavam de costas. No local havia aproximadamente quinze reféns, ajoelhados no chão com as mãos atadas.

--- Eles ainda não nos viram... – disse Hayter, voz baixa.

--- Vamos cuidar para que não vejam! – murmurou Aiken Frost.

O grupo prosseguiu alguns passos pelo corredor, abaixado. Um dos reféns, um homem grisalho, percebeu os S.T.A.R.S., mas quando ia abrir a boca para dizer algo, O'Brian ordenou que fizesse silêncio colocando um indicador sobre os lábios.

--- Esse tipo de experiência costuma ser extremamente traumática para um refém – disse a doutora Kasty pelo rádio. – Ajam de forma que nenhum deles saia ferido!

Próximo dos combatentes havia um meliante de costas, fumando um cigarro. Rafael se aproximou cautelosamente do criminoso e, num movimento rápido de sua arma, derrubou-o silenciosamente com uma coronhada.

--- Um a menos! – disse o infiltrador, observado por vários reféns.

Ainda despercebidos, os S.T.A.R.S. avançaram mais alguns passos, tendo em frente outro bandido de costas, armado com uma AK-47. Quando Aiken Frost estava prestes a arrancar sua consciência com uma pancada, o meliante percebeu sua presença, virando-se rapidamente.

--- Tiras! – exclamou o criminoso, apontando sua arma.

Antes que conseguisse apertar o gatilho, Aiken acertou-lhe um golpe com uma de suas Twin Bears no rosto, tirando-o de ação.

--- Durma bem, camarada! – riu o russo.

--- São os S.T.A.R.S.! – exclamou Renston. – Peguem-nos!

Um capanga de Ash, com uma espingarda calibre 12 em mãos, apontou-a para os oficiais, sem que estes, preocupados com Renston e os reféns, percebessem. Porém, a doutora Freelancer, notando o criminoso, derrubou-o rapidamente com dois disparos de sua Beretta.

--- Bela pontaria, doutora! – observou William Hayter.

Outro bandido, armado com uma Desert Eagle, tentou também disparar contra os S.T.A.R.S., mas acabou derrubado por tiros efetuados pelas Twin Bears de Aiken Frost, que cuspiam fogo como dragões furiosos. Logo que o criminoso veio ao chão, a atenção dos homens da lei voltou-se para Ash Renston, que apontava seu rifle de caça para a cabeça de uma refém.

--- Qualquer movimento em falso e eu acabo com ela! – exclamou o gangster, dentes cerrados.

Entretanto, mal havia dito isso, todos ouviram um disparo. Temendo o pior, os S.T.A.R.S. fecharam brevemente os olhos, mas quando os abriram, viram o rifle de Renston no chão, alguns metros atrás do criminoso. Hayter, por sua vez, tinha o seu apontado na direção do bandido. O franco-atirador havia arrancado a arma das mãos de Ash com um belo tiro.

Antes que os oficiais pudessem respirar de alívio, Renston tirou um pequeno controle remoto de um dos bolsos, ameaçando acioná-lo.

--- Se não quiserem que eu abra uma cratera no meio dos subúrbios, é melhor abaixarem suas armas! – exclamou o gangster em tom desafiador.

--- Do que você está falando? – indagou Goldfield.

--- Vocês pensam que desarmaram a bomba, mas apenas desativaram o cronômetro! Eu ainda posso acioná-la através deste controle remoto, portanto é melhor abaixarem suas armas, já!

Os S.T.A.R.S. hesitaram por um instante, mas ao fitarem os rostos apavorados dos reféns, deixaram, um a um, de apontar suas armas para o bandido. Renston parecia se deliciar com cada segundo de tensão por parte dos oficiais, enquanto desaparecia pela escada que levava ao quarto andar.

--- Adeus, otários! – gritou Ash, rindo insanamente.

--- Droga! – praguejou O'Brian.

Hayter contatou Flag pelo rádio:

--- Aqui é o Hayter!

--- Estou ouvindo alto e claro! Qual a situação?

--- Renston possui um controle remoto capaz de acionar a bomba! Tivemos que deixá-lo fugir para que ele não explodisse tudo!

--- As equipes Alpha e Bravo estão sendo inseridas neste momento pelo térreo! Renston não irá muito longe!

--- Entendido, desligo!

Aqueles corajosos oficiais não eram policiais comuns. Eles eram membros do S.T.A.R.S., e não podiam deixar Renston escapar. Aiken Frost, Goldfield e Freelancer desamarravam os reféns, enquanto William, Rafael e Devendeer seguiam cautelosamente na direção da escada que descia até o andar inferior.

Ash, armado agora com um revólver Magnum, corria rapidamente pelo corredor do quarto andar, disposto a acionar a bomba assim que atingisse os esgotos pelo subsolo do prédio. Aquilo era um ato terrorista desde o início, uma oportunidade para a Gangue X demonstrar seu poder diante dos impotentes habitantes de Metro City. De uma forma ou de outra, a explosão ocorreria e centenas morreriam.

Mas, quando se aproximava da escada que conduzia ao terceiro andar, Renston sentiu uma forte pancada em sua nuca. Percebeu que sua vista se apagava, enquanto caía de bruços sobre o chão de madeira. O controle remoto escapou de sua mão, deslizando até um par de botas.

A tenente Silverhill apanhou o artefato, enquanto Fred Ernest, que havia acertado Ash com sua espingarda, verificava o estado do criminoso.

--- O filho da mãe ainda está vivo, e vai ter que abrir o bico no interrogatório! – riu o fã de Star Wars, enquanto mais dois membros do Bravo se aproximavam pelo corredor.

Os recém-chegados eram os oficiais Jango e Piercing. Silverhill entregou o controle remoto a este segundo, dizendo:

--- Ele usaria isto para acionar a bomba, mas o pegamos a tempo!

Nesse instante, O'Brian, Hayter e Devendeer encontraram os colegas da outra equipe. Aliviaram-se ao verem Renston desmaiado. Rafael contatou o helicóptero, enquanto Ash era algemado:

--- Missão completa, Flag! Renston foi detido!

--- Ótimo trabalho! Dirijam-se ao terraço para extração!

--- Certo!

O'Brian desligou o comunicador, ouvindo o som das sirenes do lado de fora. Ainda não havia acabado. A Gangue X agiria novamente, e caberia aos S.T.A.R.S. detê-la.

Uma sala escura. A única luz vem da TV ligada, que exibe em sua tela uma charmosa repórter de frente para várias viaturas da polícia e oficiais, com a tarja "S.T.A.R.S. salvam o dia" na parte inferior. A mulher informa:

--- Estou aqui, diretamente do subúrbio de Kingsville, onde as três equipes S.T.A.R.S., recentemente instaladas em Metro City, evitaram que Ash Renston, um dos chefes da conhecida Gangue X, explodisse um prédio de apartamentos em represália a um grupo rival. Novas informações a qualquer instante!

O televisor é desligado, deixando o cômodo numa total penumbra. Após alguns instantes, um abajur é aceso sobre uma mesa de madeira repleta de papéis. Há alguém sentado atrás dela, mas a escuridão permite ver apenas um vulto.

A porta da sala se abre. Uma outra pessoa entra no cômodo, caminhando até a mesa.

--- Você acha que eles podem ser uma ameaça? – pergunta o recém-chegado, com forte sotaque russo em sua voz.

--- Eles quem? – replica o outro, também de origem eslava.

--- Esses S.T.A.R.S.! Conseguiram deter criminosos perigosos!

--- É certo que eles aparecerão, na verdade anseio por isso, mas não representarão ameaça. Recebi novas ordens do quartel-general em São Petersburgo. Agiremos esta noite.

--- Esta noite?

--- Exato. Avise os homens e prepare os helicópteros.

--- Você está mesmo ansioso por sua revanche, não?

O homem sentado ri, respondendo em seguida:

--- Quem é você para falar? Sei que também tem motivos pessoais para estar nesta operação!

--- Quero apenas terminar um serviço de anos atrás... É diferente...

--- Vá cumprir suas ordens!

O russo de pé se retira, enquanto o outro, após a porta da sala se fechar, abre uma das gavetas da mesa. De dentro dela retira um artefato que é iluminado pelo abajur. É uma faca de combate, com um emblema em seu cabo. Trata-se de um escorpião, um escorpião negro.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulos 6 e 7

Capítulo 6

**No Bar Greenwich.**

O chefe Farfield fitava o oficial da SWAT que se encontrava de frente para sua mesa. Era o sargento Logan Devendeer, e ao lado dele estavam o major Redferme e o capitão David Flag.

--- O sargento Devendeer demonstrou enorme coragem hoje, chefe Farfield – disse o major. – Se não fosse por ele e Aiken Frost, aquela bomba teria explodido!

--- Compreendo... – murmurou Jeremias. – Então vocês querem que ele ingresse no S.T.A.R.S., certo?

--- Sim – respondeu Flag. – Estamos dispostos a ter um integrante a mais no time Charlie. Além disso, a equipe SWAT de Devendeer foi completamente dizimada durante a invasão do prédio. Não há nada que o impeça de entrar para o S.T.A.R.S., onde ele seria muito útil!

--- Bem, não vejo empecilho algum – afirmou o chefe de polícia. – Preciso apenas cuidar da parte da papelada, mas o sargento Devendeer já poderá entrar em ação ao lado dos membros do Charlie!

--- Obrigado, chefe! – agradeceu o sargento.

--- Não precisar agradecer!

Redferme, Flag e Devendeer deixaram a sala de Farfield, ganhando um dos corredores do quarto andar da delegacia.

--- Agora você é um dos nossos, Devendeer! – exclamou o major.

--- Vamos chamar os outros! – disse o capitão. – O Bar Greenwich nos espera!

Apressado, o doutor Vegeta terminou seu sanduíche e dirigiu-se na direção do laboratório principal do complexo. Cruzando os frios corredores, pensava na enorme quantidade de trabalho que tinha para fazer. Enquanto inseria seu cartão magnético num painel ao lado da porta, o cientista pediu a um segurança que ali se encontrava:

--- Não quero ser incomodado, entendeu? Se precisar de alguma coisa, avisarei pelo fone!

--- Pode deixar, doutor!

Após entrar, Vegeta lacrou a porta. Mal sabia o que estava para acontecer...

O capitão Flag foi o primeiro do grupo a pisar no estabelecimento, olhando ao redor. O Bar Greenwich era bem acolhedor: no balcão ou nas mesas, os fregueses, em sua maioria oficiais da polícia, riam e jogavam conversa fora, relaxando após um dia exaustivo de trabalho. Em volta de uma mesa de sinuca vários homens jogavam animados, enquanto o barman, notando a chegada dos integrantes do time Charlie, mais Fred Ernest do Bravo, exclamou, apontando para os combatentes:

--- Vejam! São os heróis do dia!

A atenção de todos voltou-se para os S.T.A.R.S., os quais, um pouco sem jeito, receberam uma salva de palmas. Em seguida os membros do Charlie acomodaram-se próximos ao balcão, enquanto Aiken Frost, acertando um soco na mesa em que estava sentado junto com O'Brian e Devendeer, gritou:

--- Quero uma vodka!

--- Eu também! – disse Logan.

Em outra mesa, na qual estavam Redferme, Flag, Fred Ernest e Goldfield, este último disse:

--- Vocês disseram que iam me contar sobre aquela história dos zumbis, confesso que estou curioso!

--- Oh, sim! – lembrou-se Flag. – Você tem conhecimento da destruição de Raccoon City, certo?

--- Sim! – respondeu Goldfield. – A cidade foi destruída devido a uma epidemia viral que transformava humanos em criaturas agressivas. Mais tarde foi revelado que a Umbrella Corporation estava por trás de tudo.

--- Essas criaturas agressivas eram zumbis – explicou Fred Ernest. – Antes que a epidemia atingisse a cidade, uma unidade S.T.A.R.S. foi enviada para a floresta nos arredores de Raccoon City, com o intuito de investigar estranhos assassinatos. Eles acabaram descobrindo que tais crimes haviam sido cometidos por mutantes, na verdade seres contaminados pelo T-Virus, uma arma biológica criada pela Umbrella num laboratório debaixo de uma mansão nos arredores da cidade, que havia vazado, contaminando todos os pesquisadores. Após muitas baixas, os S.T.A.R.S. sobreviventes destruíram a mansão e revelaram o que sabiam às autoridades, mas ninguém lhes deu crédito. Nessa época, diversas unidades S.T.A.R.S. pelo país foram manipuladas diretamente pela Umbrella, encobrindo as ações da empresa.

--- Foram tempos turbulentos – afirmou Redferme. – Enquanto isso, os S.T.A.R.S. que haviam sobrevivido a Raccoon combatiam a Umbrella pelo mundo, destruindo laboratórios e aniquilando aberrações. Após anos de sabotagem, a empresa faliu e seus crimes foram finalmente revelados ao mundo. Porém, todos sabem que nem tudo terminou...

--- Vieram homens após a Umbrella capazes de semear o terror novamente – disse Flag. – Saddler, Wesker, que era um ex-capitão do S.T.A.R.S., entre outros... O mal se manifestará novamente, sinto que muito em breve, e nós devemos estar preparados!

Enquanto isso, na mesa onde Aiken Frost estava sentado, O'Brian e Devendeer conversavam animadamente, mas o russo encontrava-se quieto, admirando uma fotografia. Logan notou o silêncio do amigo, perguntando:

--- Hei, Aiken, que foto é essa?

--- Não interessa! – respondeu Frost com grande grosseria, levantando-se irritado da mesa.

--- Puxa, eu só estava querendo ser amigável! – murmurou Devendeer, sem entender.

--- Não ligue! – disse Rafael. – O Aiken é um cara muito legal, mas quando o assunto é essa foto, ele sempre costuma se fechar...

O russo encontrava-se agora sentado de frente para o balcão, ainda admirando a fotografia. Que haveria nela?

--- A senhorita precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou o funcionário do hotel, colocando a bagagem no chão.

--- Não, obrigada – respondeu a bela jovem, com um carregado sotaque russo em sua voz.

O empregado estendeu uma das mãos para a hóspede, e esta entendeu que ele desejava uma gorjeta. A jovem entregou algumas moedas para o funcionário e em seguida fechou a porta de seu quarto.

Ela olhou para a cama, sentindo-se fraca e cansada. Poderia deitar-se sobre ela e dormir um dia inteiro, mas sabia que tinha metas a cumprir. Retirando a jaqueta, pendurou-a no encosto de uma cadeira e colocou as malas sobre o móvel. Apanhou então sua arma, uma pistola H&K 9mm, e verificou se estava carregada.

Apanhou algo que estava em seu bolso. Uma foto. Nela, havia uma adolescente sorrindo ao lado de um homem de cabelo curto, cerca de trinta anos. Ela abraçou a fotografia, enquanto uma lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

--- Tio Dimitri... – suspirou. – Não se preocupe, eles vão pagar por isso!

Perseguia há anos aquela misteriosa organização pelo mundo. A organização que matara seu tio. Seus membros sempre executavam roubos, assassinatos, sabotagem... Todos os crimes tinham algo em comum: o alvo era sempre a Biocom, uma poderosa multinacional farmacêutica, sediada em Metro City. Ela achava que a próxima ação de seus inimigos ocorreria naquela cidade, e por isso viajara até ali. Para ela, a sinistra organização não tinha nome algum, apenas um símbolo.

Um escorpião negro.

Fitando o iluminado centro da cidade pela janela do quarto, a jovem procurava afastar suas tristes lembranças. Sabia que sua vida corria enorme risco, mas ela simplesmente não podia parar...

Capítulo 7

**O impensável acontece.**

O doutor Vegeta boceja, enquanto digita alguns comandos no teclado do computador. Apesar do cansaço, ele não podia interromper seu trabalho naquele momento. Iniciaria a verificação dos resultados de diversas experiências realizadas aquela noite com a Petronina. Ele precisava encontrar a cura do câncer. Milhões de pessoas dependiam dele, e Hideo não podia desapontá-las.

Após seus dedos tocarem mais algumas teclas, Vegeta pressionou "Enter" para iniciar a verificação. Uma barra de progresso surgiu na tela, e o cientista sabia que aquele processo levaria alguns minutos. Levantou-se então da cadeira, caminhando pensativo pelo laboratório principal do complexo, que parecia mais uma estufa. Junto às paredes havia inúmeros espécimes de plantas, originárias do mundo inteiro, as quais o doutor Vegeta muitas vezes utilizava em seu trabalho. Além de biólogo, Hideo era um conhecido botânico, apaixonado pela profissão.

Pensou no doutor Mário Petroni. Afinal de contas, que teria ocorrido a ele?

De qualquer maneira, ele ficaria orgulhoso se soubesse que alguém estava dando continuidade à sua pesquisa. Seu trabalho não havia sido em vão...

Uma hora da manhã.

Na frente do complexo de pesquisas cedido pela Biocom a ShiroKassa Yakuhin, nos arredores de Metro City, existia um amplo estacionamento. Naquele momento, o único veículo no local era o carro do doutor Vegeta. Cerca de sete seguranças patrulhavam a área, armados com submetralhadoras silenciadas.

Um dos guardas, olhando para a floresta de pinheiros que circundava o complexo, perguntou a um de seus colegas:

--- O doutor não vai embora hoje?

--- Você sabe como esses cientistas são... Nunca se cansam de trabalhar!

--- Eu não queria ter sido transferido para o turno da noite...

De repente, a conversa foi interrompida por um barulho. Os seguranças entraram em alerta, percebendo que se tratava do som de uma hélice girando. Havia um helicóptero nas proximidades.

--- O som veio dali! – exclamou o segurança que parecia comandar os demais, apontando para as árvores à direita do estacionamento. – Ervin e Parker, vão investigar!

--- Sim senhor!

Os dois seguranças correram na direção da floresta, surpresos e apreensivos. Os demais guardas os fitavam com o coração aos pulos, perguntando-se o que um helicóptero fazia ali de madrugada.

A dupla de guardas se aproxima das árvores. Suas sombras, projetadas sobre o chão de concreto do estacionamento, formam figuras sinistras. Cautelosos, os seguranças apontam suas submetralhadoras para a escuridão, quando vêem vários vultos surgirem entre os troncos dos pinheiros.

Dois estampidos são ouvidos.

Os dois guardas tombam quase simultaneamente, atingidos em cheio por disparos na testa. Os demais vigias seguem na direção dos colegas mortos, já atirando com suas armas, enquanto os vultos ganham o estacionamento, tomando forma...

Oito homens vestindo roupa tática preta apontam pistolas 9mm silenciadas na direção dos seguranças. Os semblantes dos invasores refletem enorme satisfação, enquanto disparam contra os guardas. Todos os vigias, um a um, caem mortos sobre o chão do estacionamento, atingidos na cabeça.

--- Odeio amadores... – murmura um dos intrusos, de cabelo loiro raspado e forte sotaque russo na voz. – Vai ser mais fácil que roubar doce de criança!

--- Vamos em frente!

A ordem é dada por um eslavo de expressão fria, que parece comandar os demais. Há uma horrível cicatriz em seu rosto, mas para ele, tê-la em sua face é o mesmo que ostentar um troféu. Carrega na cintura uma faca com o emblema de um escorpião negro no cabo. Ele nunca a utilizara contra inimigo algum, pois a guardava para um combate em especial, e a hora de tal confronto estava próxima...

O grupo se dirige até a porta de vidro que leva ao hall do complexo. O lugar é decorado por várias pinturas e vasos de plantas. Atrás de uma mesa de mármore ficava a recepcionista, ausente naquele momento, pois seu turno já terminara. Após alguns passos, os russos encontram uma grande placa dourada com a inscrição "Biocom Pharmaceutical Company", próxima a dois elevadores que levam ao subsolo, onde estão localizadas as instalações principais. Ignorando as demais portas, os invasores seguem na direção de um dos transportes, enquanto o líder pressiona um botão em seu painel.

--- Este lugar é mesmo a cara da Biocom... – resmunga um russo de cabelo castanho.

O elevador chega. Metade do grupo desce por ele, enquanto os outros quatro utilizam o outro.

Os russos avançam pelos corredores do segundo subsolo como um exército invencível. Os seguranças não têm tempo de reagir, atingidos por tiros certeiros na cabeça. Após deixarem uma verdadeira trilha de cadáveres pelo caminho, os oito russos param na frente de uma reforçada porta de metal, com um painel à sua esquerda.

--- É aqui? – pergunta um eslavo careca.

--- Sim – responde friamente o líder da equipe. – Pavell, pode abrir caminho para nós?

--- Certamente, senhor!

O invasor de cabelo raspado abaixa-se de frente para o painel da porta, retirando de sua mochila um teclado de computador, que é conectado à parede através de um cabo. Em seguida, apanha de seu equipamento um outro aparelho, o qual possui um pequeno visor, e o acopla ao teclado usando outra entrada.

Depois de digitar rapidamente alguns comandos, uma numeração surge no visor do aparelho conectado ao teclado, na verdade um decodificador eletrônico, cujos algarismos se alteram a cada fração de segundo. Após poucos instantes, a seqüência de números no visor torna-se fixa, e a porta se abre lentamente, deslizando para dentro da parede.

--- Abra-te, Sésamo! – ri Pavell, enquanto o grupo segue em frente.

"Verificação 87 concluída".

Enquanto o computador concluía a tarefa, o doutor Vegeta examinava suas plantas. Em seguida, olhou para os frascos de vidro sobre uma mesa próxima, contendo Petronina. Estaria mesmo a cura do câncer naquela substância verde? Conseguiria ele finalmente concluir o trabalho do doutor Petroni, em poucos instantes?

A porta do laboratório se abriu.

Surgiram vários homens armados, oito, mais precisamente. Eles não usavam o uniforme da segurança, o que deixou Hideo apreensivo.

--- Quem são vocês? – perguntou o cientista, surpreso.

--- Os homens que evitarão a glória da Biocom! – exclamou o líder dos intrusos, apontando sua pistola 9mm para Vegeta. – A ShiroKassa Yakuhin se arrependerá do dia em que se uniu a eles, doutor!

--- O que vocês têm contra a Biocom? – indagou Hideo, mãos para o alto.

--- Nós apenas seguimos ordens! Pavell, esse computador está ligado à rede central da Biocom, apague o máximo de dados que puder!

--- Sim senhor!

O hacker da equipe sentou-se de frente para o computador, onde a barra de progresso indicava que a operação estava concluída em 92. Os dedos de Pavell começaram a pressionar as teclas do teclado, enquanto Vegeta observava tudo atônito. Quem eles pensavam que eram para fazer aquilo?

--- Vou chamar a segurança! – ameaçou o cientista.

--- Nós já matamos todos! – sorriu um russo de barba negra.

Hideo sentiu um calafrio. Aqueles intrusos estavam prestes a destruir anos e anos de trabalho! Ele não podia ficar ali parado, permitindo que eles extinguissem a esperança de milhões de pessoas! Era preciso agir, e rápido.

Num movimento precipitado, Vegeta saltou sobre Pavell, derrubando-o da cadeira. Durante a queda, o hacker esbarrou em alguns frascos contendo Petronina que estavam sobre a mesa, fazendo com que a substância verde escorresse pelo chão.

Pavell livrou-se do adversário com facilidade e, levantando-se, apontou sua arma para o japonês, que ainda se encontrava no chão.

Três disparos silenciosos.

Vegeta, agonizante, fitou seus inimigos.

--- Devia ter cooperado, doutor... – murmurou o líder dos russos. – Nós o teríamos poupado!

Com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, Hideo tentou se levantar, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi cair de bruços enquanto erguia-se, em meio às risadas dos russos. Os ferimentos do cientista estavam agora em contato direto com a poça de Petronina que havia se formado no chão.

--- Estará morto em poucos instantes, não representando mais perigo! – exclamou o líder, coçando sua cicatriz. – Vamos aniquilar os seguranças ainda vivos, e em seguida voltaremos aqui para que Pavell apague os dados! Rápido, pois temos muito o que fazer!

Apressados, os invasores deixaram o laboratório, não percebendo que o doutor Vegeta começava a ter convulsões.

Incrivelmente, o pesquisador levantou-se pouco depois, sem dificuldade. Ele caminhava estranhamente, cambaleando como um bêbado. Era movido pelo instinto. Ao invés de sangue, uma substância esverdeada escorria agora de seus ferimentos...

Vegeta seguiu até as plantas das quais cuidava como se fossem filhas. Sorrindo, ele tocou suas folhas. O cientista gemeu, enquanto algo inacreditável ocorria: as perfurações provocadas pelas balas de Pavell se fecharam numa velocidade espantosa, enquanto a pele de Hideo ganhava uma estranha coloração verde...

No computador, a verificação dos resultados das experiências com a Petronina fora concluída. Uma mensagem piscava em vermelho no monitor, emitindo um irritante som.

"Aviso: Vírus Desconhecido Encontrado".

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulos 8 e 9

Capítulo 8

**O prelúdio do caos.**

Sala do S.T.A.R.S., Departamento de Polícia de Metro City.

Oito horas da manhã. Todas as três equipes estavam reunidas em suas mesas, faltando apenas uma integrante...

--- Assim que a tenente Silverhill chegar, nós começaremos a analisar as evidências colhidas ontem durante a invasão do prédio – disse o major Redferme. – Mad Max, será que ela vai demorar muito?

--- Creio que não, senhor! – respondeu o líder do time Bravo, sentado em sua mesa. – Silverhill nunca se atrasou antes!

Foi nesse instante que a tenente surgiu à porta da sala, entrando a passos tímidos, envergonhada.

--- Perdeu a hora, tenente? – riu Redferme.

--- Desculpe-me, major! Isso não voltará a acontecer!

Silverhill caminhou até sua mesa, quando Goldfield, que até então analisava informações no computador, lançou seu olhar sobre ela...

A tenente estava linda. Cabelos soltos iluminados pela luz da manhã, rosto belíssimo... Estava muito mais produzida do que no dia anterior. Assim que viu Goldfield, Silverhill abriu um amável sorriso, sentando-se ao lado dele.

--- Oi! – saudou ela.

O recruta percebeu que ela havia se atrasado com o intuito de produzir-se para ele! Goldfield viu que seu coração batia mais forte, quando disse num sorriso:

--- Você está linda!

--- Obrigada!

Os dois fitaram-se nos olhos por um instante, ainda sorridentes. Uma paixão estava nascendo ali, e todos os demais integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. já haviam percebido.

Numa outra mesa, alguns membros do Charlie conversavam:

--- Por que você não quis ir conosco ao bar ontem, Hayter? – perguntou Flag.

--- Eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinho... – respondeu William.

Todos no time Charlie sabiam que William Hayter era um rapaz amargo e solitário. Com as horas que passava só havia desenvolvido enormemente sua concentração, a qual o auxiliava a ser um exímio franco-atirador. Ele sentia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer, e que todos os seus amigos passariam por momentos difíceis muito em breve.

Escritório Central do S.T.A.R.S., Washington, D.C., EUA.

Uma sala de reuniões. Ao redor de uma mesa de madeira há três homens. O primeiro usa terno, se encontra de pé e parece tenso. O segundo veste uniforme do S.T.A.R.S. e encontra-se sentado junto à mesa, batendo freneticamente os dedos contra a madeira. O terceiro, também de pé, usa jaqueta e óculos escuros, e parece ser o mais calmo do grupo.

--- Eles atacaram esta madrugada... – murmura o homem de terno, gesticulando nervosamente. – Nós perdemos o controle da situação!

--- Meu homem está infiltrado na equipe deles, e garanto que a situação ainda está sob controle! – diz o sujeito que usa uniforme do S.T.A.R.S. – Ele está infiltrado nessa organização há meses, e garanto que não falhará!

--- Seu homem vendeu tudo que tinha em troca de cocaína, senhor Harrington! Acha mesmo que ele é confiável?

--- Eu confiaria minha vida a Nietparusky!

Segue-se um instante de silêncio. Após dar alguns passos pela sala, o homem de terno pergunta ao indivíduo de jaqueta:

--- E o FBI, agente Adams? O que seus superiores têm a dizer sobre isso?

--- Nós estamos lidando com profissionais – responde Adams. – Essa organização cujo nome ainda não sabemos possui ligações com a máfia russa e ex-agentes da KGB. O alvo deles é sempre a Biocom, portanto os homens por trás disso tudo têm algum interesse em prejudicá-la. Os responsáveis pelo incidente ocorrido na cidade de Desert City, Nevada, em agosto passado, provavelmente pertenciam a essa organização.

--- Não pode ficar pior... – murmura o homem de terno, cada vez mais aturdido.

--- Pode sim! Parece que não somos os únicos que tentamos desmascarar esses terroristas. Há uma mulher na pista deles, ela vive usando identidades falsas, mas sabemos que é russa devido a seu sotaque. Ela age por contra própria, e pode nos causar problemas!

--- O mais curioso é que a última transmissão de Nietparusky dizia que eles ainda estavam no complexo de pesquisas ao raiar do dia! – exclama Harrington. – Se a missão era apenas de sabotagem, por que eles ainda não foram embora?

O homem de terno, John Brentwood, diretor da NSA (National Security Agency – Agência de Segurança Nacional), sabia a resposta. Porém, ficou calado.

Os invasores esperavam alguém, principalmente aquele que os liderava.

--- De qualquer forma, as equipes S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City entrarão em ação em breve – continuou Harrington, como se houvesse lido os pensamentos de Brentwood. – Seus integrantes serão informados sobre a organização...

--- Não, você não pode fazer isso! – exaltou-se o diretor da NSA. – Essas informações são ultra-secretas! Ainda não é o momento certo para revelá-las! Estaríamos botando tudo a perder!

--- Você quer que meus homens invadam o complexo sem terem conhecimento do que estão enfrentando?

--- Eu dou as ordens por aqui, Harrington! Isso é assunto federal! Além disso, eles darão conta do recado! São os melhores, não?

Cinco da tarde.

No heliporto da delegacia, Falcon, todo sujo de graxa, encontrava-se abaixado ao lado do Black Hawk da equipe Charlie, realizando o "check-up" de rotina na aeronave. Nesse instante, Redferme, Flag, Hayter e Fong Ling chegaram ao local, e o major perguntou:

--- Como vai indo a manutenção do helicóptero, Falcon?

--- Tranqüila, major... – respondeu o piloto. – Esta belezinha ainda agüentará muitas missões... E sinto que a próxima será muito em breve...

--- Também estou com esse pressentimento – afirmou William.

--- Nosso dever é proteger vidas – disse Fong Ling. – Sempre que necessário, teremos que utilizar nossas habilidades contra o crime.

--- De qualquer forma, estaremos sempre prontos para entrar em ação! – exclamou Flag.

Um repentino silêncio tomou o heliporto, enquanto a gélida brisa daquele fim de tarde atingia os integrantes do Charlie. A missão mais desafiadora de suas vidas logo teria início...

Goldfield parafusou mais uma placa do mainframe e limpou as mãos sujas de graxa com um pano. Em seguida, olhou para a cabine metálica ligada por inúmeros fios aos vários computadores da sala. Apenas mais alguns ajustes, e logo o simulador de combate dos S.T.A.R.S. estaria pronto.

O'Brian e Aiken Frost, próximos à porta, observavam o trabalho do recruta. O russo perguntou:

--- Nós poderemos treinar nossas habilidades através desse simulador, camarada?

--- Exatamente, Aiken – respondeu Goldfield, sem descuidar de sua criação. – Dentro da cabine, vocês usarão visores especiais que os transportarão para um determinado cenário de combate. Há quatro prontos, mas eu pretendo implementar mais. Inimigos cuja aprimorada inteligência artificial é gerada por estes mainframes os atacarão, e vocês deverão cumprir um determinado objetivo para que a missão seja concluída com sucesso.

--- Parece ser um ótimo desafio – disse Rafael.

--- E será, assim que eu concluir os últimos ajustes!

O recruta parafusou mais uma placa, limpando o suor da testa. Nesse instante, Logan Devendeer surgiu à porta da sala, dizendo:

--- O major Redferme ordenou que todos se reúnam na sala do S.T.A.R.S., e rápido!

--- O que há de errado? – perguntou O'Brian.

--- Não faço idéia!

--- Vão à frente, eu terminarei em poucos instantes! – exclamou Goldfield, parafusando a última placa.

--- OK!

Os outros três S.T.A.R.S. desapareceram pelo corredor, deixando o recruta sozinho com o simulador. Enquanto encaixava os parafusos, Goldfield pensava em Silverhill. Ele se alegrava toda vez que lembrava dela. Sua radiante beleza, aquele sorriso encantador... Pela primeira vez em sua vida, o recruta sentia que estava verdadeiramente apaixonado.

Foi quando ouviu passos. Alguém entrava na sala, timidamente. Com o coração aos pulos, Goldfield virou-se...

Era ela.

--- Oi! – saudou Silverhill, sorrindo.

--- Olá! – respondeu o recruta, se aproximando.

--- Eu queria ver esse simulador que você criou... Puxa, como é complexo!

--- Logo todas as equipes poderão treinar nele.

--- Que legal! Você é tão inteligente, Gold!

--- Ora, obrigado...

Fitaram-se nos olhos. A atração entre os dois crescia a cada instante. Algo mágico ocorria ali. Ambos sorriram, um tanto acanhados, enquanto Goldfield acariciava os cabelos dela, dizendo:

--- Você é simplesmente a jovem mais linda que eu já vi... Esses seus olhos, seu sorriso... Tudo em você é especial, Silverhill!

--- Você também é especial, Gold! Confesso que nunca conheci ninguém como você...

--- Você sabe o que eu estou sentindo neste momento?

--- O quê? – perguntou ela amavelmente.

--- Que finalmente encontrei a mulher pela qual aguardei minha vida inteira!

Eles não podiam mais resistir. Tomados pela chama da paixão, seus rostos se aproximaram, num momento que para eles durou uma deliciosa eternidade. Os lábios de ambos se encontraram, cheios de amor e desejo, suas almas se tornando leves e felizes. Um beijo sincero e apaixonado, que foi interrompido por uma exclamação:

--- Com licença!

A voz vinha da porta da sala. Surpresos, os rostos de Goldfield e Silverhill se afastaram, e ambos olharam para a entrada do local. Lá estava Mad Max, líder da equipe Bravo, com uma prancheta em mãos.

--- Desculpe interromper – disse ele. – As equipes Alpha e Bravo devem se dirigir imediatamente para a sala dos armários! Temos uma missão, e partiremos em cinco minutos!

Silverhill lançou um olhar apaixonado para Goldfield, dizendo num sorriso:

--- Nos vemos mais tarde!

--- Eu mal posso esperar! – respondeu o recruta.

A tenente caminhou para fora da sala, sem antes sorrir para Goldfield uma última vez.

Mas, em meio a enorme alegria que sentia, um estranho pensamento invadiu a mente do recruta. Uma missão? Do que se tratava? E por que o Charlie não iria junto com as outras equipes?

Goldfield sabia que as respostas que buscava estariam na sala do S.T.A.R.S., onde seus colegas o aguardavam. Seguiu rapidamente pelo corredor, tenso e preocupado. De alguma forma, ele sabia que a vida de Silverhill corria sério risco.

Capítulo 9

**Momentos angustiantes.**

--- Com licença, major!

Redferme assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Goldfield seguia até sua mesa. Apenas os integrantes do Charlie estavam na sala do S.T.A.R.S., já que as outras duas equipes deixavam a delegacia naquele momento.

--- Major, o que está acontecendo, afinal? – perguntou O'Brian.

--- A Biocom nos contatou – respondeu Redferme. – Desde madrugada, a empresa vem tentando em vão estabelecer contato com um de seus laboratórios nos arredores da cidade, onde estava trabalhando o doutor Hideo Vegeta. O chefe Farfield mobilizou-nos para que investiguemos o que ocorreu.

--- E por que apenas as equipes Alpha e Bravo foram enviadas? – indagou William Hayter.

--- Ordens de Farfield. Por enquanto esta é uma missão de reconhecimento, e nós entraremos em ação somente se as outras duas equipes encontrarem atividade hostil no local. Fong Ling está em constante contato com as equipes, e se algo ocorrer, saberemos imediatamente!

Ouvindo isso, Goldfield olhou para a cadeira de Silverhill, agora vazia. Preocupado, desejou com todas as forças que nada de mal ocorresse a jovem.

--- Aqui é Patriot! – exclamou o piloto do Bravo pelo rádio do helicóptero. – Chegada estimada em dois minutos!

--- Entendido, Patriot! – respondeu Fong Ling pelo aparelho. – Tenham cautela!

O som das hélices girando perturbou os pensamentos de Fred Ernest. Apreensivo, o integrante do Bravo colocava munição em sua espingarda calibre 12, fitando cada um de seus colegas de equipe que se encontravam no helicóptero: Mad Max, Jango, Silverhill, Piercing, Salazar, Firefox e Intruder.

--- Espero que não tenhamos problemas! – exclamou o líder do time.

--- Aquele cientista maluco deve apenas ter explodido metade do lugar durante uma de suas experiências e todos morreram! – riu Firefox. – Nada para se preocupar!

As duas aeronaves sobrevoavam a interminável floresta de pinheiros ao redor de Metro City. As luzes da cidade ficavam mais distantes a cada segundo, enquanto a noite tornava-se cada vez mais escura e misteriosa. Não muito longe, era possível avistar a Prisão Metrostate. Foi quando uma idéia surgiu na mente de Fred Ernest.

--- Será que alguns criminosos escaparam da prisão e resolveram se esconder no laboratório? – perguntou ele.

--- Mas o lugar possui inúmeros seguranças! – afirmou Jango. – A não ser que...

Silêncio mortal. Nenhum deles sabia o que esperar. A missão, até aquele ponto, era uma verdadeira incógnita.

A porta da sala de segurança se abriu, e um russo todo suado exclamou, possuindo um pequeno aparelho com visor de radar em mãos:

--- Senhor!

Havia um homem de costas para o recém-chegado, sentado numa cadeira de frente para um painel repleto de monitores ligados. Cada tela equivalia ao campo de visão de uma câmera de vigilância, portanto tudo que ocorria no complexo podia ser visto dali.

--- O que há, Boris? – perguntou o indivíduo sentado, voz amarga.

--- O aparelho que encontrei no cadáver de Pavell está acusando a aproximação de dois helicópteros!

A cadeira girou, e o eslavo voltou-se para seu comandado. Era o sujeito da cicatriz, líder do grupo. Ele abriu um sinistro sorriso, dizendo:

--- A festa vai começar!

--- E o que devemos fazer? – perguntou Boris, enquanto o aparelho emitia irritantes "bips".

--- Nada! Nosso amigo cuidará deles!

Tinha início o primeiro ato da tragédia.

A luz das lanternas cortava a escuridão da floresta, iluminando o tronco dos pinheiros. Os S.T.A.R.S., dispersos entre as árvores, seguiam na direção do estacionamento do complexo de pesquisas. Silenciosos, os combatentes tentavam minimizar ao máximo o som de seus passos sobre o tapete de folhas que cobria a área.

Logo as duas equipes avistaram as luzes do estacionamento. Ice Breaker e Mad Max chamaram dois soldados com um gesto e, assim que estes se aproximaram, o líder do Alpha ordenou:

--- Raptor e Intruder, vocês averiguarão se o estacionamento está limpo! Em caso afirmativo, enviem um sinal para nós!

--- Afirmativo! – respondeu Raptor, seguindo em frente junto com o colega.

A dupla de infiltradores ganhou o estacionamento, cautelosamente. Assim que a fria brisa da noite tocou os rostos dos dois soldados, sentiram-se num verdadeiro filme de terror. O local estava totalmente deserto, e a pálida luz dos postes dava aspecto soturno e perturbador ao lugar. Após alguns metros de passos furtivos, Raptor e Intruder se aproximaram da porta de vidro que levava ao hall do complexo, enquanto o membro do Bravo informava pelo rádio:

--- Tudo vazio, senhor! Definitivamente há algo errado por aqui!

Quando Raptor estava prestes a dar o sinal para que os demais combatentes prosseguissem, ele e Intruder ouviram um barulho, como se algo houvesse caído sobre o chão do estacionamento. Os dois infiltradores viraram-se na direção do som, prontos para atirar.

Era um homem, aparentemente. Usava jaleco e calça rasgados, e pela posição em que se encontrava havia provavelmente saltado de cima da construção. Tinha o rosto coberto pelas mãos, num gesto de aparente tristeza e frustração.

--- O senhor está bem? – perguntou Raptor, se aproximando.

Foi quando o misterioso indivíduo revelou sua face, toda deformada. Os integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. perceberam que a pele do sujeito tinha um tom esverdeado, e que no lugar de unhas possuía afiadas garras. Andando vagarosamente, o pitoresco ser humano caminhou na direção dos soldados, com os punhos fechados.

--- Quem é você, identifique-se! – exclamou Intruder, apontando sua submetralhadora H&K.

--- Mas que coisa é essa? – indagou Raptor, desesperado, recuando junto com o colega conforme a aberração se aproximava.

Após mais alguns breves momentos de surpresa e apreensão, o bizarro homem parou, fitando os dois combatentes com atenção.

--- O que há com ele? – perguntou o infiltrador do time Alpha, confuso.

Mal disse isso, o indivíduo esverdeado estendeu o braço esquerdo na direção de Raptor, e a cena que se seguiu foi horripilante: a aberração lançou através de seu pulso uma espécie de cipó repleto de espinhos na direção do integrante do Alpha, que não teve tempo de reagir. O projétil enrolou-se ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto os acúleos penetravam em sua pele, fazendo com que sangue jorrasse sobre o chão. Tentando desesperadamente arrancar o cipó com as mãos, Raptor caiu de joelhos, morrendo após um angustiante engasgo.

--- Ah, meu Deus! – gritou Intruder, petrificado pelo medo.

Desesperado, o integrante do Bravo abriu fogo contra a criatura, mas esta parecia não sofrer nada com os tiros, enquanto se aproximava de sua vítima, tendo no rosto um sorriso maligno.

--- Morra, desgraçado! – rosnou o enfurecido Intruder, frustrado ao ver que o fogo de sua H&K nada provocava no monstro.

A poucos metros de distância do soldado, a aberração parou mais uma vez. Trêmulo, o infiltrador percebeu que o assassino de Raptor o fitava nos olhos, como se soubesse que daquela maneira poderia lhe infligir medo.

Num movimento rápido, o bizarro indivíduo estendeu seu braço direito na direção de Intruder, abrindo a mão. Na palma desta o membro do S.T.A.R.S. percebeu que havia uma estranha glândula, e o monstro provavelmente dispararia algo através dela.

O pobre combatente, devido ao pavor, não pôde se esquivar. A última coisa que viu em vida foi um projétil seguindo em sua direção, e a última coisa que sentiu foi uma intensa dor em sua fronte.

--- Ninguém das equipes responde! – exclamou Fong Ling, aturdida.

--- E os pilotos? – perguntou Flag.

--- Estou tentando!

Todos os integrantes do Charlie se encontravam ao redor do rádio pelo qual Fong Ling mantinha contato com os times Alpha e Bravo. Após um instante, a perita em comunicações indagou pelo aparelho:

--- Patriot, você me ouve?

Não houve resposta. O coração de todos pulsava intensamente. Eram momentos realmente angustiantes.

--- Patriot, você pode me ouvir? – insistiu Fong Ling.

--- Estou ouvindo! – respondeu o piloto do Bravo.

--- Graças a Deus! O que houve?

--- As equipes foram atacadas! Eu e Iron Eagle tivemos que decolar com os helicópteros para salvar nossas vidas!

--- Como assim, atacadas?

--- Aquela coisa não era humana! – exclamou Patriot, voz carregada de terror.

Todos na sala do S.T.A.R.S. ouviram tal afirmação. Sentiram calafrios, enquanto um fúnebre silêncio tomava o ambiente.

Súbito, o major Redferme ordenou:

--- Para a sala dos armários! Quero todos no heliporto em dez minutos!

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulos 10 e 11

Capítulo 10

**Flash-back.**

Igor Konokichev engatilhou a submetralhadora que havia apanhado do cadáver de um segurança. Era possível notar medo e apreensão em seu rosto.

Mas não era esse seu verdadeiro nome. Aquela identidade não era sua.

Estava há oito meses infiltrado naquela organização, e havia assistido a diversas atrocidades cometidas por seus membros. Porém, nada daquilo o afetara. Para um ex-combatente iugoslavo que testemunhara incomparáveis crueldades e covardias em diversas regiões dos Bálcãs, o fato de seus supostos colegas aniquilarem inocentes para enfraquecer a Biocom não lhe chocava. Sabia muito bem o que o ser humano era capaz de fazer em busca de dinheiro, poder e vingança. Helder Orkland Nietparusky era um homem forjado pela guerra, e por isso havia sido escolhido para aquela missão, apesar de no passado ter tido problemas com drogas.

Lembrou-se do dia em que fora chamado por Richard Harrington, chefe do Escritório Central do S.T.A.R.S., para aquela operação. Eles estavam investigando um grupo terrorista internacional em conjunto com o FBI e a NSA. Sabiam apenas que o símbolo adotado pelos criminosos era um escorpião negro, e que o alvo de seus ataques era sempre a Biocom. Nietparusky se infiltrou na organização assumindo a identidade de Igor Konokichev, mas pouco havia descoberto até cinco dias antes, quando o grupo iniciou os preparativos para aquela missão.

Assim que pisou em Metro City, Nietparusky percebeu que não seria uma operação qualquer.

O suposto objetivo dos terroristas era invadir um laboratório da Biocom nos arredores da cidade e sabotar o trabalho de pesquisa da empresa, mas havia algo mais. A missão já estava completa, e o grupo ainda permanecia ali. O líder deles, conhecido apenas como "Eagle Eater", buscava algum tipo de vingança pessoal naquela missão, além de Boris Kursknavo, ex-agente da KGB que também escondia suas verdadeiras pretensões.

E, para piorar tudo, havia aquele monstro.

As imagens surgiram nítidas na mente de Nietparusky. Presenciara a suposta morte do doutor Vegeta, ao mesmo tempo em que Eater ordenara que eles limpassem o resto do complexo para depois voltarem àquele laboratório com o intuito de apagar os dados de pesquisa através do computador.

Pavell, o hacker da equipe, resolveu voltar sozinho ao local cerca de vinte minutos após terem saído. Tal erro custou sua vida. Os gritos do pobre rapaz ecoaram por todo o complexo.

Todos seguiram imediatamente para o laboratório com o objetivo de averiguar o que ocorrera. Encontraram Pavell caído no chão, morto, com um enorme espinho enterrado em seu peito, e uma sinistra expressão de pavor no rosto. A criatura que o assassinara ainda estava lá, verde, asquerosa e inumana. Após encarar os soldados, ela fugiu por um duto de ventilação.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Nietparusky ficara horrorizado. O pior era o que havia ocorrido depois...

Levantando-se do chão frio, o sérvio procurou afastar tais lembranças. Olhou para as camas do dormitório, onde os pesquisadores do complexo antes costumavam dormir. Caminhou então até a porta de saída, verificando mais uma vez sua arma.

Duas equipes do S.T.A.R.S. já haviam sido eliminadas. Seus colegas de trabalho, mas Nietparusky nada pudera fazer para salvá-los. Logo mais combatentes seriam enviados, e o sérvio só poderia sair dali depois que os russos concluíssem sua vingança.

Respirou fundo. O verdadeiro confronto estava só começando.

Capítulo 11

**Segundo ato.**

O helicóptero sacolejou. Dentro, os integrantes da equipe Charlie trocavam olhares apreensivos, enquanto as luzes da aeronave iluminavam os pinheiros da floresta.

As palavras de Patriot ecoavam sem parar em suas mentes: "Aquela coisa não era humana!". O que seria então? Alguma aberração criada pelo T-Virus? Teriam os S.T.A.R.S. que enfrentar o pesadelo dos zumbis novamente? E seus colegas? Estariam mortos todos os membros dos times Alpha e Bravo?

Perguntas e mais perguntas, sem nenhuma resposta concreta.

O silêncio dentro do Black Hawk era sepulcral. Logan Devendeer acendeu um cigarro, enquanto o capitão Flag colocava munição em sua fiel Red Colt. Redferme olhou para a face de cada um de seus comandados e suspirou. A missão não seria fácil, sabia muito bem disso, mas era preciso agir.

--- Vocês já possuem conhecimento da organização do time, certo? – indagou o major.

Todos assentiram com a cabeça. A equipe Charlie encontrava-se organizada da seguinte maneira para a missão:

_RECON – Aiken Frost e Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian._

_APOIO – Freelancer, Goldfield e Logan Devendeer._

_SNIPER – William Hayter._

_RETAG – Redferme, Flag, Fong Ling e Kasty._

_PILOTO – Falcon._

Redferme explicou:

--- O "Recon" seguirá sempre à frente para realizar o reconhecimento da área. O "Apoio" virá em seguida, sob a cobertura de nosso franco-atirador, William Hayter. Nós do "Retag", aqui do helicóptero, estaremos em contato constante com vocês, e se necessário seremos inseridos. Falcon estará sobrevoando a região até que a missão seja concluída. Os pontos de inserção e extração serão no mesmo local: o estacionamento do centro de pesquisas. Entendido?

--- Sim senhor! – responderam todos em coro.

--- Ótimo!

O major engatilhou sua Magnum, confiante. Aqueles eram os melhores combatentes, e eles com certeza não falhariam.

O silêncio no vazio e horripilante estacionamento foi quebrado pelo som de hélices girando. Luzes brancas iluminaram o local, enquanto o Black Hawk da equipe Charlie se preparava para a inserção de seus ocupantes.

--- À primeira vista, o lugar me parece totalmente deserto! – disse Falcon, enquanto aproximava a aeronave do chão.

--- As aparências enganam... – murmurou Flag.

A quietude do lugar fazia com que ele lembrasse assustadoramente o matagal localizado nas proximidades da Mansão Lord Spencer, em Raccoon City, onde a saga dos S.T.A.R.S. contra a Umbrella tivera início. Em meio à brisa gélida, o vento parecia cantar melodias de horror, como se quisesse afugentar os membros do Charlie.

Logo o helicóptero estava bem próximo ao chão, possibilitando a saída dos soldados. Os infiltradores Aiken Frost e O'Brian foram os primeiros, sempre cautelosos e furtivos. A dupla avançou alguns passos pelo estacionamento, examinando atentamente o local. Logo em seguida vinham Devendeer, Goldfield e Freelancer, igualmente alertas.

--- Mas... – oscilou Rafael, olhando ao redor. – O que houve aqui?

Havia inúmeros indícios de luta pelo estacionamento, como manchas de sangue e cápsulas de balas, mas nenhum cadáver.

--- Isso é estranho! – afirmou a doutora Freelancer. – Tudo leva a crer que houve aqui um confronto violento, mas onde estão os corpos?

Todos estremeceram. Sabiam muito bem o que aquilo poderia significar. Preferiam não pensar nisso, mas era inevitável. Algo de muito ruim poderia ter ocorrido às outras equipes, talvez pior que a morte, e que os S.T.A.R.S. conheciam muito bem...

--- Eles ainda estão vivos, e nós os salvaremos! – exclamou Hayter, se aproximando, fazendo com que os pensamentos negativos do grupo em parte se dissipassem.

--- O que me preocupa é de que maneira eles estão vivos, camarada... – murmurou Aiken Frost.

Redferme deu um sinal com a cabeça, e Falcon fez com que o Black Hawk voltasse a subir, exclamando:

--- Inserção completa! Estou colocando o helicóptero no ar!

--- Entendido! – disse O'Brian pelo rádio. – Esteja preparado, tenho a impressão de que precisaremos do auxílio do "Retag"!

--- Pode deixar!

O som das hélices tornou-se mais intenso, enquanto a aeronave desaparecia no céu noturno, sobre as árvores da interminável floresta. Dentro do helicóptero, todos soltaram um suspiro de preocupação. Estaria o horror de Raccoon prestes a se repetir?

O capitão Flag olhou para a Red Colt em suas mãos, cheio de dúvidas. Naquele momento, ele possuía apenas uma certeza: a usaria ainda aquela noite.

No estacionamento, os membros do Charlie olhavam para as marcas de sangue no chão com diferentes sentimentos. Raiva, angústia, ansiedade, medo... O que teria atacado as equipes Alpha e Bravo de forma tão cruel e arrasadora para que os pilotos fugissem desesperados? E os corpos, onde estavam?

O grupo seguiu na direção da porta de vidro que levava ao hall do complexo, passos cheios de cautela. Entre os soldados, Goldfield era o mais transtornado. Olhando para todo aquele sangue derramado, pensou em Silverhill, e imaginou-a morrendo covardemente nas mãos de brutais assassinos, talvez até monstros, segundo as palavras de Patriot. Teria sua felicidade durado tão pouco assim?

--- Uma multinacional farmacêutica, um complexo de pesquisas, um incidente misterioso... – murmurou Aiken Frost. – Isso tudo não me cheira bem, camaradas!

--- Não creio que a Biocom tenha culpa... – afirmou Devendeer. – Se não fosse por ela, não estaríamos aqui agora!

--- É exatamente isso que me assusta... – disse William.

Os integrantes do Charlie pararam na frente da porta de vidro. Através dela, era possível ver o iluminado hall do complexo, com sua luxuosa decoração. Os combatentes também notaram sinais de luta lá dentro, com sangue no chão e nas paredes. Nenhum sinal de vida.

--- Parece que também está vazio! – disse Rafael.

--- Estou cada vez mais confusa... – suspirou Freelancer.

Aiken Frost girou a maçaneta. A porta estava aberta. Os membros da equipe Charlie entraram silenciosamente, apontando suas armas ao redor. Nenhuma atividade hostil, apenas sinais de confronto, como do lado de fora. Além de sangue, havia buracos de balas nas paredes. Aquilo era realmente preocupante.

--- E agora, para onde vamos? – perguntou Hayter.

--- Deixe-me ver... – murmurou Goldfield.

O recruta tirou do cinto um pequeno aparelho contendo visor, no qual surgiu um mapa digital do complexo. Consultando-o, o técnico em informática disse:

--- Os laboratórios de pesquisa estão localizados no subsolo! Nós teremos acesso a eles através dos elevadores!

De fato, havia dois transportes próximos aos combatentes, aparentemente funcionando.

--- E então, vamos descer? – exclamou Aiken Frost, engatilhando suas Twin Bears.

--- Hei, pessoal! – gritou Freelancer, que havia contornado o balcão da recepcionista. – Encontrei alguém!

Todos correram até a doutora, esperançosos. Com o coração aos pulos, viram que Fred Ernest, do Bravo, estava estirado no chão, imóvel, com algumas escoriações pelo corpo. Freelancer rapidamente checou o pulso do rapaz e, após um instante de suspense que para os integrantes do Charlie pareceu durar um século, a médica informou com um sorriso:

--- Ele ainda está vivo, apenas desacordado!

O grupo suspirou de alívio, enquanto O'Brian e Hayter se aproximavam de Fred. Quando acordasse, ele saberia explicar o que havia ocorrido. Porém, enquanto isso não acontecesse, seria preciso que os demais dessem continuidade à missão.

--- Vamos nos dividir! – propôs Rafael. – Alguns descem até os laboratórios, enquanto os outros ficam aqui esperando que Fred acorde!

--- OK! – exclamou William, ajustando a mira de seu rifle. – Eu posso ficar aqui se quiserem!

--- Eu também ficarei, preciso fazer alguns curativos nele! – disse Freelancer, abrindo seu kit de primeiros-socorros.

--- Também vou ficar! – completou Goldfield.

--- Certo! – respondeu O'Brian. – Então eu, Aiken Frost e Devendeer desceremos! Manteremos contato por rádio!

--- Entendido! – disse Hayter.

Os dois infiltradores mais o ex-sargento da SWAT se dirigiram até um dos elevadores do hall. Devendeer pressionou um botão no painel, e logo as portas de um dos transportes se abriram. Determinados, os três soldados entraram nele, e o elevador iniciou a descida até o primeiro subsolo.

--- Preparem-se, camaradas! – exclamou Aiken. – Mal posso esperar para descobrir o que houve aqui!

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulos 12 e 13

Capítulo 12

**Suspense.**

A sala de segurança do complexo.

Eagle Eater olha atentamente para um dos monitores das câmeras de vigilância. Na tela é possível ver três soldados usando uniforme do S.T.A.R.S. descendendo por um dos elevadores do hall até o subsolo.

Um combatente em especial atrai a atenção do russo.

O líder dos invasores toca a cicatriz em seu rosto com a mão esquerda e sorri, enquanto observa o jovem através do monitor. Quem diria, seu maior inimigo vindo até ele! Exatamente como na América do Sul, meses antes...

O russo tira sua faca de combate do cinto. "The Promise", como a batizara. O momento de utilizá-la novamente estava cada vez mais próximo. Seria aquela a última batalha entre os dois?

Isso só a afiada lâmina de "The Promise" poderia responder, na hora certa...

As portas do elevador se abriram.

O'Brian foi o primeiro a deixar o transporte, apontando sua pistola calibre 45 para os lados. Aiken Frost o seguiu, sempre cauteloso, examinando também o lugar. Estavam numa sala toda revestida de metal, iluminada por lâmpadas de mercúrio no teto. No chão havia um enorme símbolo de perigo biológico em vermelho-escuro, com a inscrição "Bio Hazard", a qual lembrou aos três soldados o que eles poderiam encontrar ali.

Erguendo os olhos, os combatentes viram uma porta metálica de frente para os elevadores, com um painel à sua esquerda e uma placa possuindo a inscrição "Laboratórios de Pesquisa – Bloco A".

--- Bem, onde nós estamos exatamente? – indagou Devendeer, o último a deixar o elevador.

--- No lugar onde os cientistas trabalhavam... – murmurou Aiken Frost, se aproximando da porta.

O russo sabia que a entrada estava provavelmente lacrada e que eles precisariam inserir um cartão magnético no painel ao lado dela para prosseguirem, mas para sua surpresa a porta se abriu assim que chegou perto o suficiente. Aiken olhou para seus companheiros sem entender.

--- Vamos em frente! – exclamou Rafael, já prosseguindo.

O grupo avançou rapidamente, ganhando um extenso corredor cinza e frio. Havia duas portas à esquerda e outras duas à direita, sendo que cada uma levava a um dos quatro laboratórios de pesquisa daquele subsolo, segundo as placas que possuíam.

--- Qual delas? – perguntou Logan.

--- Hei, camaradas! – gritou Aiken Frost, que se encontrava um pouco mais à frente. – Venham ver isto!

Os outros dois integrantes da equipe Charlie seguiram até o russo. Este se encontrava abaixado ao lado de um cadáver, o qual jazia sobre uma poça de sangue. Ferimento a bala letal, na cabeça. Trajava terno, gravata e óculos escuros, possuindo um crachá em seu peito. O'Brian leu o que havia nele e murmurou:

--- Segurança da Biocom, morto sem chance de defesa...

--- Um tiro certeiro na cabeça – disse Aiken Frost. – Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu neste lugar!

Seguiu-se um longo e profundo silêncio. Os três soldados olharam para o cadáver, cada um tendo em mente sua própria teoria para explicar tudo aquilo. Enquanto isso, no início do corredor, sombras humanas eram projetadas sobre as paredes de metal, misteriosas e perturbadoras.

Sombras com armas.

Ela seguia rapidamente pela floresta, movida por sua enorme determinação. Suas botas tocavam silenciosamente o tapete de folhas aos pés dos pinheiros, avançando decididamente na direção de seu objetivo. Tinha em mãos sua pistola H&K 9mm, arma com a qual seu tio Dimitri a havia ensinado a se defender. A arma com a qual aprendera a matar.

Vitória. Esse era seu nome. Um nome que contrastava com sua atual situação. Sua vida, há alguns anos, havia se transformado numa amarga sucessão de derrotas. Ela, apesar do treinamento que seu tio Dimitri havia lhe dado, nunca acreditou que as palavras dele um dia se tornariam mesmo em realidade. Desde quando ele começara a cuidar de Vitória, quando esta tinha apenas três anos de idade, Dimitri a prepara para o dia em que os assassinos de sua família voltariam. Os homens que, numa fria noite de inverno, haviam eliminado os pais da menina e seu outro tio.

Alguns anos antes, o tão temido dia chegara. O refúgio na Sibéria, que para Vitória sempre parecera tão seguro e intocável, acabou violado por cruéis mercenários. Ex-agentes da KGB, que no passado haviam trabalhado com seu pai. Ela, por muita sorte, havia conseguido escapar com vida, mas Dimitri terminara seus dias com dois tiros no peito. Em seus últimos instantes, ele pediu a Vitória que punisse os culpados, aqueles seres sem escrúpulos que eliminavam inocentes com tanta frieza.

E lá estava ela, perseguindo aquela funesta organização mais uma vez.

Logo ganhou o estacionamento do complexo de pesquisas, olhando cautelosamente ao redor. Estava chegando a hora do acerto de contas.

--- Fong, aqui é o Hayter! – exclamou o franco-atirador pelo rádio. – Você está me ouvindo?

--- Alto e claro! – respondeu Fong Ling através do aparelho. – Quais são as novas?

--- Nós encontramos o Fred! Ele está desmaiado, mas ficará bem!

--- É bom ouvir isso! Onde vocês estão?

--- No hall do complexo. Tudo está vazio por aqui, apenas sinais de confronto. O'Brian, Aiken Frost e Devendeer desceram até o subsolo! Estamos aguardando contato!

--- Entendido. Reportem qualquer hostilidade!

--- OK!

William guardou o rádio. A doutora Freelancer terminou de fazer o último curativo em Fred Ernest, o qual ainda estava inconsciente. Goldfield montava guarda próximo à porta que levava ao estacionamento, aparentemente preocupado. Hayter se aproximou do colega, sabendo o motivo de sua apreensão.

--- Não se preocupe, ela está bem, tenho certeza! – disse o franco-atirador.

--- Cara, eu nunca senti por mulher alguma o que estou sentindo pela Silverhill... – afirmou o recruta, cabisbaixo. – Se algo acontecer a ela, eu...

--- Procure não pensar nisso!

De repente, um som chegou aos ouvidos dos membros do Charlie. Viera de uma porta fechada, que levava aos sanitários, próxima ao balcão da recepcionista. Alguém estava girando a maçaneta de metal. Os S.T.A.R.S. imediatamente apontaram suas armas na direção do barulho.

Seguiu-se um rangido. A porta abriu-se lentamente, mas os combatentes nada puderam enxergar, devido à escuridão existente do outro lado. Veio então um novo som. Passos. Alguém estava caminhando para fora dos sanitários, ganhando o hall com aparente cautela. Primeiro surgiu um vulto, que rapidamente tomou forma. Logo o indivíduo foi reconhecido pelos integrantes da equipe Charlie, os quais viram-se tomados por um misto de alívio e surpresa.

Capítulo 13

**Terríveis surpresas.**

--- Ice Breaker! – exclamou Freelancer, reconhecendo as feições do indivíduo.

De fato, era o líder da equipe Alpha, que abrira a porta e agora se encontrava ali, na frente deles, imóvel. Seu uniforme estava todo ensangüentado, e havia algo como um enorme espinho enterrado um pouco abaixo de seu ombro direito. Apesar da imensa dor que um ferimento como aquele poderia causar numa pessoa, Ice Breaker aparentava não ter dificuldade em manter-se de pé.

--- Meu Deus, que houve com você? – espantou-se William Hayter, abaixando o rifle e se aproximando alguns passos do colega.

Ice Breaker não respondeu. Continuou parado, olhando para cada um dos presentes. Examinava-os atentamente. Foi a vez de Freelancer se aproximar, com seu kit de primeiros-socorros em mãos, dizendo:

--- Esse ferimento é muito grave! Você precisa ser levado para um hospital, imediatamente!

A doutora, a poucos centímetros de distância do líder do Alpha, estendeu uma das mãos com o intuito de segurar o braço direito do colega e assim poder examinar melhor a perfuração, mas, para surpresa de todos, Ice Breaker, num movimento extremamente rápido, sacou sua pistola Desert Eagle e apontou-a para a cabeça da doutora, gritando:

--- Parados ou ela morre!

William e Goldfield voltaram a apontar suas armas, tensos. Deus, o que Ice Breaker estava fazendo? Seria ele um traidor, assim como Albert Wesker na unidade S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City? Que significava aquilo, afinal?

--- Ice, o que você está fazendo? – indagou Hayter, confuso.

--- Já disse para largarem as armas! – gritou o líder do Alpha novamente, em tom ainda mais ameaçador.

Freelancer não movia um músculo sequer. Com o coração aos pulos, via o cano da arma de Ice Breaker se aproximar cada vez mais de sua testa, e achou que talvez não saísse viva daquela situação. Fechou os olhos, enquanto ouvia o suposto traidor gritar mais uma vez:

--- Larguem as armas!

Os dois soldados, sem opção, colocaram suas armas sobre o piso, calados e trêmulos. Temiam pela vida da doutora. Ice Breaker, vendo que sua ordem havia sido cumprida, abriu um insano sorriso e exclamou, com os olhos arregalados:

--- Seus idiotas! Pensam que eu a pouparei?

O líder do Alpha encostou o cano da Desert Eagle na testa de Freelancer, prestes a apertar o gatilho.

--- Morra! – gritou, ensandecido.

Ouviu-se um disparo.

Hayter e Goldfield fecharam imediatamente os olhos, tomados por enorme desespero. Permaneceram assim por alguns instantes, sem terem coragem de ver o que havia acontecido. Só voltaram a enxergar quando uma voz feminina disse, carregada de sotaque russo:

--- Esta foi por pouco!

Próxima à porta de vidro que levava ao estacionamento estava uma bela jovem de jaqueta, ainda apontando uma pistola H&K 9mm na direção de Ice Breaker. Este estava caído no chão, atingido por um disparo no meio da testa, efetuado pela recém-chegada. Freelancer aproximou-se de seus companheiros de equipe, ainda respirando com dificuldade devido ao medo, enquanto Hayter perguntava a misteriosa jovem:

--- Quem é você?

--- Meu nome é Vitória Drakov! – respondeu a russa, abaixando a arma. – Acho que estamos lutando contra o mesmo inimigo!

--- Se ao menos soubéssemos ao certo quem é o inimigo... – murmurou Goldfield, apanhando sua arma do chão.

--- Você sabe alguma coisa sobre o que houve aqui? – indagou William.

--- Sei apenas que este complexo foi atacado por uma organização que quer destruir a Biocom – respondeu Vitória. – Uma organização formada pelos homens que destruíram minha família...

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio. Os três S.T.A.R.S. mais a russa se aproximaram do cadáver de Ice Breaker, examinando-o com atenção. Freelancer disse, num suspiro:

--- Ele ia mesmo me matar... Obrigada, Vitória! Você salvou minha vida!

--- Não precisa agradecer – respondeu Drakov, um tanto fria.

--- Eu gostaria de saber o que houve com ele... – murmurou William, olhando para o rosto sem vida do líder do Alpha. – O Ice sempre foi uma pessoal leal e confiável, simplesmente não consigo entender!

--- Há muitas coisas neste lugar difíceis de entender... – disse Goldfield. – Penso no que os outros encontraram no subsolo...

Aiken Frost, O'Brian e Devendeer ainda examinavam o cadáver do segurança da Biocom, intrigados. Quem teria atirado naquele homem? O que havia ocorrido ali, afinal de contas?

Nesse instante, os três membros do Charlie ouvem passos vindos do início do corredor. Surpresos, o trio de combatentes vira-se rapidamente na direção dos elevadores, armas apontadas e dedos nos gatilhos.

--- Por Trotski! – exclamou Aiken, olhando para os três homens que caminhavam na direção do grupo.

Os autores dos passos eram Thunderbolt e Punisher, da equipe Alpha, mais Piercing, do time Bravo. Os três S.T.A.R.S. encontravam-se em estado lastimável: o primeiro tinha o braço direito quebrado e um enorme espinho cravado em seu abdômen. Punisher, por sua vez, possuía um viscoso líquido verde lhe escorrendo pela boca, além de inúmeros ferimentos pelo corpo e um espinho enterrado em uma de suas coxas. Já Piercing era o menos ferido do grupo, mas possuía também um acúleo fincado em seu corpo, mais precisamente no antebraço esquerdo.

Apesar do estado em que se encontravam, os S.T.A.R.S. caminhavam normalmente na direção dos integrantes do Charlie, não aparentando dor alguma. Rafael exclamou, preocupado com os colegas:

--- Vocês precisam de cuidados médicos! Venham conosco, os levaremos até a superfície!

--- Vocês não nos levarão a lugar algum! – gritou Thunderbolt.

Os membros das equipes Alpha e Bravo, com os olhos arregalados, apontaram seus rifles M4A1 na direção dos infiltradores e Devendeer, os quais, confusos, não conseguiam compreender tal atitude por parte dos sobreviventes. Teriam enlouquecido, ou eram simplesmente traidores?

--- O que está havendo aqui? – indagou Logan, nervoso.

--- Larguem as armas já, se não quiserem morrer! – ordenou Piercing, dentes cerrados.

Foram ouvidos três disparos, que não haviam sido efetuados pelos membros do Charlie e muito menos por seus colegas. Surpreendidos, Aiken, Rafael e Devendeer viram os corpos sem vida dos sobreviventes das outras equipes caírem no chão, atingidos por disparos certeiros na nuca. Os autores dos tiros, armados com pistolas calibre 45, são então relevados, caminhando até os S.T.A.R.S. sem demonstrarem qualquer tipo de apreensão.

Três homens trajando roupa tática completa, sorrindo desafiadoramente, armas apontadas para os integrantes do Charlie. Um deles dá alguns passos à frente, rindo de forma provocadora.

--- Vejo que nos encontramos novamente, senhor Drakov! – exclama o provável terrorista, com forte sotaque eslavo na voz.

Aiken aponta suas Twin Bears para o russo, tomado por enorme fúria. Mais uma vez, seus caminhos se cruzavam. Ele devia ter desconfiado...

--- Como disse? – indagou Flag pelo rádio, certo de que não havia ouvido direito. – Ice Breaker ameaçou atirar na doutora Freelancer?

--- Você ouviu bem, capitão! – exclamou Hayter através do aparelho. – Ele estava estranho, olhos arregalados e, apesar do grave ferimento que possuía, aparentava não sentir dor alguma! Não era a mesma pessoa, Flag!

--- Esta missão está cada vez mais bizarra. Mantenham contato!

--- Entendido!

Flag desligou o rádio, olhando para cada um dos integrantes do Retag. Suas faces demonstravam enorme preocupação com os companheiros de equipe, e eles simplesmente não podiam ficar ali, sem fazer nada.

--- O que acha disso, doutora Kasty? – perguntou o capitão a psicóloga.

--- Um soldado pode mudar de lado devido ao stress em combate, mas isso tudo soa muito estranho para mim! – afirmou a doutora.

--- Fong?

--- Há algo muito estranho acontecendo lá embaixo, e precisamos descobrir o que é! – disse Fong Ling, engatilhando sua pistola Desert Eagle.

--- Redferme, você é o comandante. A última palavra é sua.

--- Precisamos ajudá-los! – preocupou-se o major. – Se não agirmos logo, o pesadelo de Raccoon City se repetirá!

O capitão fitou brevemente sua Red Colt e exclamou, voltando-se para a cabine do helicóptero:

--- Falcon, leve-nos para o estacionamento do complexo! O Retag vai entrar em ação!

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulos 14 e 15

Capítulo 14

**A inserção do Retag.**

O russo de barba negra que provocara Aiken Frost, chamado Boris Kursknavo, ainda fitava seu adversário, apontando-lhe sua pistola calibre 45. Todos no corredor tinham as armas prontas para atirar, nervosos. Suor pingava de seus rostos. Assim seguiram-se vários segundos, sem que ninguém fosse o primeiro a apertar o gatilho.

--- Maldito Kursknavo! – exclamou Aiken. – Parece que sempre terei uma oportunidade de matá-lo!

--- Vejo que você decaiu muito, Drakov... – riu Boris. – Um ex-soldado condecorado do glorioso Exército Vermelho e ex-membro dos Dragões Negros, a elite da KGB, integrando agora uma força especial da polícia de uma cidade norte-americana... Você me enoja!

--- É você quem me enoja, Kursknavo! – gritou o infiltrador, tomado pela fúria. – Não se lembra do que fez a mim e às pessoas que eu amava? Você é um homem sem escrúpulos!

--- Eu apenas cumpro ordens, como agora! É melhor que você e seus colegas coloquem logo as armas no chão!

--- Nunca!

De repente, o eslavo que se encontrava à direita de Boris acertou-lhe uma coronhada, a qual fez com que caísse no chão. O russo à esquerda de Kursknavo tentou reagir, mas foi atingido por três disparos efetuados por aquele que supostamente era seu aliado, morrendo com uma profunda expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

--- O que está acontecendo? – exclamou O'Brian, apontando sua arma para o agressor.

--- Não atirem! – pediu o eslavo, que possuía cabelos negros que iam até a altura dos ombros, tirando algo de um dos bolsos de sua calça. – Estou do mesmo lado que vocês!

O russo mostrou para os integrantes do Charlie um cartão que possuía sua foto, o distintivo do S.T.A.R.S. e o nome "Helder Orkland Nietparusky", explicando:

--- Estou infiltrado nessa organização terrorista há meses, numa missão arquitetada pelo Escritório Central! Eu irei auxiliá-los!

Sobre o chão frio, Boris gemia de dor, zonzo. Vencido e humilhado, olhou para Aiken, que contemplava sua desgraça com um sorriso no rosto. O infiltrador apanhou um cantil de metal contendo vodka que sempre levava ao cinto, retirando a tampa e tomando um gole da bebida. Algumas gotas pingaram sobre Kursknavo, que murmurou:

--- Drakov, seu desgraçado!

--- Algemem-no, rápido! – disse Aiken.

Nietparusky abaixou-se ao lado de Boris e prendeu suas mãos, enquanto o terrorista resmungava, fitando o sérvio:

--- Konokichev, seu traidor maldito!

--- Cale a boca, e guarde os elogios para seus futuros companheiros de cela! – riu Helder.

No hall do complexo, Fred Ernest ainda estava desmaiado. Vitória olhava apreensiva ao redor, enquanto William Hayter e Goldfield vigiavam a porta que levava ao estacionamento. Freelancer, por sua vez, fitava o cadáver de Ice Breaker, tentando em vão compreender sua repentina mudança de personalidade. Eles haviam se cumprimentado duas ou três vezes na delegacia, e a doutora sempre tivera a impressão de que o líder do Alpha era uma pessoa responsável e sensata, ainda mais sendo o segundo no comando das equipes S.T.A.R.S. em Metro City.

Nesse momento, Hayter caminhou até Vitória, contemplando por um instante as belas formas de seu corpo. Fitando os olhos claros da russa, o franco-atirador disse:

--- O grupo que desceu pelo elevador está demorando a estabelecer contato! Acho que deveríamos ir procurá-los!

--- Você está certo... – concordou Vitória. – Eu posso ficar aqui com a doutora até que o rapaz acorde!

--- Não, é melhor que eu fique aqui! Já falhei em proteger a Free uma vez, e não quero que isso se repita!

--- Eu posso muito bem cuidar das coisas por aqui! – exclamou Vitória em tom desafiador, engatilhando sua arma.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram mais uma vez. William percebeu que aquela russa possuía força de vontade fora do comum, além de enorme coragem. Após breve silêncio, Hayter disse:

--- OK! Então eu e o Goldfield desceremos pelo elevador! Estabeleçam contato pelo rádio se necessário!

--- Entendido!

O franco-atirador e Goldfield seguiram na direção do elevador pelo qual seus colegas haviam descido há alguns minutos. O recruta pressionou um dos botões do painel, fazendo com que as portas do transporte se abrissem. Logo os dois membros do S.T.A.R.S. desciam na direção do subsolo, incertos sobre o que encontrariam naquele lugar de infinitos horrores.

Escritório Central do S.T.A.R.S., Washington.

A sala de Richard Harrington. O chefe do S.T.A.R.S. encontra-se sentado atrás de sua mesa, mãos segurando o queixo, pensativo. John Brentwood está de pé ao lado do móvel, também compenetrado, mas sem perder seu ar arrogante. Súbito, a porta do cômodo se abre.

Surge um jovem de curto cabelo castanho trajando uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., que caminha até a mesa de Harrington. Ele pára com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura, fitando o teto da sala.

--- Boa noite, recruta Kennedy! – saúda Richard.

--- Boa noite, senhor! – responde o soldado.

--- Esse é o homem? – pergunta Brentwood com desdém, apontando com o rosto para o recém-chegado.

--- Sim, John – responde Harrington. – Esse é o recruta Leon S. Kennedy, da unidade S.T.A.R.S. de Toronto, Canadá. Com certeza a pessoa certa para esta missão!

O chefe do S.T.A.R.S. levanta-se e diz a Leon:

--- Sua missão será descobrir as verdadeiras intenções do grupo terrorista que invadiu o laboratório da Biocom, evitando que esses crápulas causem mais estragos. O soldado Nietparusky, que estava infiltrado entre os intrusos, não nos contata há varias horas, e por isso cremos que ele tenha sido descoberto.

--- As equipes S.T.A.R.S. de Metro City já chegaram ao local, mas você deve evitar ao máximo qualquer contato com seus membros – explica Brentwood. – Esta operação é ultra-secreta, e nenhuma informação sobre ela pode vazar, até mesmo para os próprios integrantes do S.T.A.R.S., entendeu? Sua prioridade será descobrir o que os terroristas planejam!

--- Você será inserido de pára-quedas sobre uma pista de pouso abandonada à cerca de setecentos metros de distância do complexo de pesquisas – informa Richard. – Seguirá então pela floresta até o local, usando um dos elevadores das instalações para atingir os níveis subterrâneos, onde os laboratórios estão localizados. Precisamos descobrir qual o interesse dos terroristas em ocupar o local.

--- Entendido! – exclama Kennedy.

--- Dispensado, soldado!

Leon se retira, sendo observado atentamente por Brentwood. Após a porta se fechar, o diretor da NSA murmura:

--- Ele me parece um bom combatente... Sério, responsável...

--- Kennedy é incrivelmente responsável, disso tenho certeza, mas não tão sério quanto pensa... – sorri Harrington.

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do prédio, Leon pensava nas palavras mesquinhas de Brentwood: "Esse é o homem?". Kennedy odiava ser desafiado, principalmente por um burocrata de Washington que subestimava soldados jovens. Quem ele achava que era?

--- Hei, olhem pra mim! – exclama Leon, imitando John com seu sarcasmo rotineiro. – Sou o senhor NSA! Não sei nem usar uma arma!

Alguns S.T.A.R.S. que circulavam pelos corredores começam a rir da atitude do recruta.

O hall do complexo fora tomado por uma grande e perturbadora quietude. Freelancer e Vitória, próximas ao ainda inconsciente Fred Ernest, fitavam cada canto do local com enorme apreensão, temendo que um indivíduo armado surgisse disparando a qualquer momento. Para aliviar a tensão e quebrar um pouco o gelo, a doutora perguntou:

--- Vitória, é verdade mesmo que os homens responsáveis por tudo isto eliminaram sua família?

--- Sim, é verdade – respondeu a russa, friamente. – Meu pai era um agente da KGB que sabia demais, e por isso seus antigos colegas começaram a perseguí-lo. Isso resultou na morte dele, de seu irmão mais novo e de sua esposa, ou seja, minha mãe. Por ironia do destino, espacei ilesa do massacre, e meu outro tio, chamado Dimitri, substituiu meus pais. Ele me ensinou tudo que precisava saber para me defender dos assassinos que haviam aniquilado minha família, os quais voltaram anos depois e o eliminaram. Escapei mais uma vez, e resolvi fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Por isso estou aqui agora.

--- E qual era o nome de seu pai?

--- Andrei Drakov.

De repente, a porta de vidro que levava ao estacionamento se abriu. As duas mulheres apontaram imediatamente suas armas na direção da entrada, enquanto um homem ganhava o hall, também armado...

--- Capitão! – exclamou Freelancer, surpresa e aliviada, vendo que o indivíduo era na verdade o capitão David Flag.

Mais três combatentes entraram depois de Flag: Fong Ling, Redferme e a doutora Kasty, na ordem. Freelancer e Vitória se aproximaram dos recém-chegados, enquanto o major perguntava:

--- Vocês estão bem?

--- Sim – respondeu a médica. – Esta é Vitória Drakov, que está há anos perseguindo o grupo terrorista que invadiu este lugar. Ela nos auxiliará!

--- Com que tipo de criminosos estamos lidando, senhorita Drakov? – perguntou Redferme a russa.

--- Especialistas no terror – respondeu Vitória. – Ex-agentes da KGB e assassinos da máfia russa, todos de alta periculosidade. O alvo deles é sempre a Biocom, por razões que pretendo descobrir!

Enquanto isso, Flag, Fong Ling e Kasty examinavam Fred Ernest. O capitão, fitando brevemente o cadáver de Ice Breaker e depois voltando a olhar para o amigo desmaiado, murmurou:

--- Isto tudo é um grande pesadelo...

--- O que faremos? – perguntou Kasty.

--- Vamos esperar que Fred acorde... Ele poderá nos explicar melhor o que houve com as outras duas equipes!

Súbito, um estranho barulho invadiu o hall. Repetiu-se uma, duas, três vezes. Era como se algo duro estivesse sendo golpeado fortemente. Os soldados, olhando ao redor, logo perceberam que uma parede próxima ao balcão da recepcionista ganhava cada vez mais rachaduras conforme o som se repetia. Seus corações dispararam. Com as armas apontadas, os combatentes viram o concreto ceder, enquanto uma horrenda criatura esverdeada surgia em meio a uma nuvem de poeira.

Um urro inumano ecoou pelo hall, enquanto as palavras de Flag tomavam de assalto as mentes daqueles bravos homens e mulheres: aquilo tudo era mesmo um grande e interminável pesadelo.

Capítulo 15

**A face da morte.**

--- Deus do céu, que coisa é essa? – exclamou Fong Ling, fitando a horrenda criatura.

O ser mutante, que lembrava em parte um ser humano, possuía pele esverdeada e afiadas garras no lugar de unhas. Trajava um jaleco em frangalhos. Urrando raivosamente, o monstro caminhou na direção de Flag, Fong, Kasty e Fred Ernest, que se encontravam próximos.

--- Fong e Kasty, tirem o Fred daqui! – gritou Flag, apontando sua Red Colt para a aberração. – Não sei como esse monstro surgiu, mas vamos ver quantos tiros ele agüenta!

Rapidamente, Fred foi apoiado nos ombros das duas combatentes, que se afastaram do mutante, enquanto este continuava seguindo na direção de Flag, separado do capitão por poucos metros de distância. O membro do S.T.A.R.S. fitou os olhos ferozes da criatura, enquanto uma gota de suor escorria por seu rosto. O semblante da aberração era a verdadeira face da morte.

--- Cuidado, Flag! – exclamou Redferme, que também se aproximava do monstro, apontando sua Desert Eagle.

O capitão deu o primeiro tiro. A bala da Red Colt atingiu em cheio um dos braços da abominação, que urrou de dor, enquanto seu sangue verde jorrava sobre o piso do hall. O monstro recuou alguns passos, enquanto o major atirava.

O disparo de Redferme atingiu o abdômen do monstro, que urrou novamente, com maior intensidade. Os dois líderes da equipe Charlie avançaram na direção da criatura, armas apontadas e dedos nos gatilhos. Perto da saída para o estacionamento, Fong Ling, Vitória e as doutoras Freelancer e Kasty assistam à batalha com enorme apreensão, temendo pela vida dos colegas.

A monstruosidade que um dia fora o doutor Hideo Vegeta foi atingida por mais um disparo no braço já ferido, efetuado por Flag. O urro do mutante transformou-se num gemido, enquanto o membro baleado desprendia-se de seu corpo, caindo sobre uma poça de sangue verde no chão.

--- Acho que ele aprendeu uma lição... – sorriu Redferme, ainda apontando sua arma.

Entretanto, algo inesperado ocorreu. A criatura voltou a urrar, enquanto, para surpresa de todos, um novo braço esverdeado começava a se formar no lugar daquele que fora arrancado, numa cena grotesca. Flag e o major se afastaram, percebendo que não venceriam aquela abominação tão facilmente.

Após a regeneração ter sido concluída, o monstro soltou um último urro desafiador, desaparecendo pela entrada de um duto de ventilação no teto através de um salto sobre-humano. O capitão e Redferme olharam atônitos para a abertura por alguns instantes, quando a doutora Kasty gritou:

--- Rapazes, venham até aqui!

Os dois membros do Charlie seguiram até onde se encontravam as mulheres mais Fred Ernest, o qual, sentado junto a uma parede, movia lentamente a cabeça, murmurando coisas sem nexo.

--- Ele está acordando... – sorriu Freelancer, esperançosa e aliviada.

William Hayter e Goldfield deixaram o elevador assim que este atingiu o segundo subsolo do complexo. Apreensivos, os dois integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. avançaram alguns passos por um amedrontador corredor de concreto, onde havia marcas de sangue no chão.

--- Espero que esse sangue não seja de nossos colegas... – preocupou-se o franco-atirador, olhando para o piso.

O caminho virava para a esquerda. Sempre cautelosos, os dois soldados venceram a curva e encontraram três cadáveres. Os mortos usavam terno, óculos escuros e possuíam no peito um crachá da Biocom.

--- Seguranças... – concluiu Hayter, examinando brevemente os corpos.

--- Há sinais de confronto por aqui – disse Goldfield, apontando para algumas marcas de tiros nas paredes.

--- Primeiro o Ice Breaker enlouquece, e agora isto...

Seguiu-se um instante de profundo silêncio. A dupla sentiu calafrios. Não tinham a mínima idéia do que poderiam encontrar naquele lugar tão perturbador. William resolveu aliviar um pouco a tensão:

--- Aquela Vitória tem um belo corpo, não acha?

--- Sem dúvida – respondeu Goldfield num sorriso. – Mas já tenho minha Silverhill! Eu espero que ela esteja bem...

--- Ela está, não se preocupe! – exclamou Hayter, batendo no ombro do colega.

--- Vou pedi-la em namoro após esta missão...

Os membros do Charlie avançaram pelo corredor, fazendo agora uma curva para a direita. Mais rastros de sangue e algumas portas. Ao lado de cada entrada havia uma placa informando para onde ela levava.

--- Almoxarifado, sala de química... – disse William, lendo em voz alta as inscrições. – Onde investigaremos primeiro?

--- Dê uma olhada na sala de química, vou averiguar esta porta! – propôs Goldfield, se aproximando de uma entrada onde na placa lia-se "Sala dos Armários".

--- OK!

_O amor, nobre sentimento_

_Dos que sofrem é o doce alento_

_Porém, se for do destino intento_

_O próprio amor torna-se sofrimento_

Após cruzar a porta, Goldfield viu-se numa ampla sala pouco iluminada, repleta de armários de metal organizados em fileiras, não muito diferente do local onde os S.T.A.R.S. guardavam seu equipamento na delegacia.

Receoso, o recruta prosseguiu alguns passos, envolvido pelo clima mórbido do local. Um fúnebre silêncio dominava a sala, e Goldfield fora tomado por uma repentina aflição logo que entrara ali.

Vencendo seus medos, o técnico em informática avançou por entre duas fileiras, tendo em mãos sua pistola SIG P210 9mm, que usaria sem pensar duas vezes em caso de atividade hostil. Seus passos ecoavam pela atmosfera fantasmagórica da sala, enquanto o recruta fitava cada canto com atenção, procurando pistas inexistentes.

_O medo, sensação atroz_

_Receio de um tiro, uma facada_

_O temor afeta a todos nós_

_Quando a vida vê-se ameaçada_

Logo Goldfield atingiu uma encruzilhada. O integrante do Charlie olhou para os lados, fitando os caminhos que se estendiam por entre as várias fileiras de armários, quando viu algo no chão: uma mancha de sangue.

O corpo do recruta estremeceu enquanto observava a substância rubra, e seus olhos se ergueram lentamente. Nesse momento, Goldfield foi tomado por um temor que não conseguia compreender. Seu subconsciente dizia que ele não deveria ver o que havia alguns metros à frente. Por quê? Qual a razão para tanta angústia?

O recruta ergueu totalmente a cabeça, compreendendo tudo.

Lá estava ela. De pé, pálida, quase totalmente engolida pela penumbra, mas era ela. Seu corpo antes belo e angelical estava agora coberto de feridas e hematomas, e havia algo como um grande espinho enterrado em seu ventre, mas continuava sendo ela.

--- Silverhill!

Goldfield correu até ela e, apesar da pequena distância que os separava, para o recruta foi como percorrer quilômetros e mais quilômetros, numa trajetória amarga como fel, possuindo, porém, uma doce gota de esperança.

--- Meu Deus, você está bem? – exclamou o recruta, abraçando-a como nunca antes. – Você está muito ferida! Eu fiquei tão preocupado!

Os braços do rapaz a envolviam com enorme intensidade, suas mãos tateando o corpo da jovem como se Goldfield quisesse se certificar de que não era uma miragem. Sorriu, vendo que ela estava mesmo ali. Ele podia tocá-la, senti-la. Silverhill, porém, permaneceu imóvel, fitando o vazio, como se não houvesse notado a presença de seu amado.

--- Silverhill? – estranhou o recruta, fitando a face da jovem. – O que há?

Ela permaneceu calada e inexpressiva. Que estaria acontecendo? Por que ela estava daquele jeito, meu Deus? Que poderia ter ocorrido a ela?

--- Silverhill, fale comigo! – implorou Goldfield, tomado pelo desespero.

Ele fitou os olhos dela. Não estavam normais. Aqueles olhos, que antes transmitiam tanto amor e vivacidade através de seu brilho, agora eram totalmente inexpressivos, mirando um ponto inexistente naquele universo de amargura e incerteza. O recruta segurou as mãos dela, olhos cheios d'água.

--- Fale comigo, por favor! – pediu Goldfield mais uma vez, angustiado.

_A angústia amarga e cruel_

_Gerada pela frustração_

_Rasga corações como papel_

_Suspirando triste canção_

Algo ocorreu.

Com enorme descrença e tristeza, Goldfield viu sua amada armar-se com a faca de combate que levava pendurada ao cinto, erguendo-a na direção do recruta num grito de fúria. O soldado, assustado e surpreso, não teve tempo de reagir, enquanto Silverhill enterrava a lâmina da arma no ombro direito do rapaz.

Goldfield gritou de dor e angústia, caindo violentamente no chão, enquanto seu sangue pingava sobre o piso. Silverhill, enlouquecida, abaixou-se ao lado do recruta e retirou a faca do ombro deste, que gemeu. A jovem, com os olhos arregalados e respiração ofegante, aproximou a lâmina do pescoço de Goldfield, que, chorando, fitou mais uma vez os olhos da tenente.

--- Silverhill, não faça isso! Sou o Goldfield, eu te amo, por favor!

A lâmina chegou ainda mais perto da pele do recruta. O pobre jovem percebeu que aqueles eram seus últimos momentos...

Foi quando teve uma idéia inusitada.

Lembrou-se de Ice Breaker, que também agira estranhamente. Assim como ele, Silverhill possuía um espinho cravado em seu corpo. Talvez se...

Não havia muito tempo para pensar. Num movimento desesperado, Goldfield agarrou o acúleo enterrado no ventre da jovem, a qual gritou de ódio, e não dor. Com as duas mãos, o recruta puxou violentamente o espinho para fora do corpo de Silverhill. Numa cena horrenda, o combatente viu-se segurando o acúleo, já solto, banhado no sangue inocente da tenente.

Ela estava agora deitada no chão frio, agonizando. Seus olhos voltaram a ter o brilho de outrora, porém com menor intensidade. Sangue escorria por aqueles lábios que Goldfield ansiara tanto em beijar. Silverhill estava morrendo.

--- Gold... – gemeu ela, perdendo rapidamente as forças. – O que aconteceu? Onde estou?

O recruta ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, fitando-lhe aos prantos. Silverhill, vendo o ferimento no ombro direito do amado e a faca em sua mão, disse, num angustiante suspiro:

--- Perdoe-me, amor... Eu não queria...

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto pálido da tenente, as quais se misturaram ao sangue derramado. Gotas salgadas rolaram também pela face de Goldfield, pingando sobre o corpo da jovem. O recruta não se conformava. Por que tinha que ser daquela maneira? Por quê?

Com dificuldade, Silverhill segurou uma das mãos do rapaz, colocando-a sobre seu peito ensangüentado. Ela então ergueu os olhos, voltando a fitar o rosto desolado de Goldfield, dizendo, num breve sorriso:

--- Eu sempre te amarei!

As pálpebras da tenente se fecharam lentamente, enquanto seu corpo desfalecia. Seus suaves dedos soltaram a mão de Goldfield, que soluçou, rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Silverhill estava morta.

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulos 16 e 17

Capítulo 16

**O relato de Fred.**

O membro do Bravo abriu os olhos e pareceu se assustar ao ver os integrantes do Charlie diante de si. Fred Ernest fitou brevemente o rosto de cada um deles, enquanto a doutora Freelancer perguntava:

--- Você está bem?

O recém-acordado pareceu não ouvir a pergunta. Olhou para o chão, imóvel. Flag estava prestes a repetir a indagação da médica, quando Fred levantou-se bruscamente, agitado. Observou seu redor, tomado por intensa apreensão. Exclamou, trêmulo:

--- O monstro verde! Onde ele está? Precisamos fugir dele!

--- Ele deve estar falando daquela criatura que vimos há poucos instantes – concluiu Kasty.

--- Acalme-se, Fred! – disse Redferme. – O monstro já se foi! Estamos seguros, ao menos por enquanto!

Ainda temeroso, o integrante do Bravo voltou a se sentar, seu coração batendo rapidamente. Flag abaixou-se ao lado do colega, perguntando:

--- Fred, você pode nos explicar o que aconteceu com as equipes Alpha e Bravo?

O sobrevivente hesitou por um instante, com suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Fred preferia esquecer os momentos de horror pelos quais ele e seus companheiros de equipe haviam passado, mas o Charlie precisava saber o que havia ocorrido. A vida de todos estava em risco.

--- Raptor e Intruder foram à frente para realizar o reconhecimento do estacionamento – explicou Fred. – Após alguns instantes, ouvimos tiros e gritos. Os dois times se dispersaram pelo local, enquanto éramos atacados por um estranho monstro esverdeado, o qual disparava espinhos conta nós!

--- Espinhos? – estranhou Fong Ling.

Todos olharam brevemente para o cadáver de Ice Breaker, compreendendo as palavras do membro do Bravo.

--- Foi um verdadeiro massacre, nós não tivemos chance – continuou Fred. – Os corpos de nossos companheiros jaziam ensangüentados sobre o estacionamento. Eu e mais alguns fugimos para dentro deste hall, mas logo a aberração nos atacou, me nocauteando!

--- Nós não encontramos cadáver algum no estacionamento! – exclamou Flag. – Que poderá ter ocorrido?

--- E ainda por cima, o colega de vocês estava agindo estranhamente – disse Vitória, apontando com os olhos para Ice Breaker. – Gostaria de saber se isso tem algo a ver com esses espinhos...

De repente, um urro alto e horripilante ecoou pelo complexo, longínquo. Era a criatura que o Retag havia enfrentado minutos antes, a mesma responsável pelo massacre das equipes Alpha e Bravo. O fato de o monstro trajar um jaleco em frangalhos levava a crer que algum cientista havia sofrido mutações ao entrar em contato com algum tipo de substância. Talvez um vírus. A equipe Charlie via-se mais uma vez envolvida num incidente com armas biológicas.

--- Aquele mutante metido a William Birkin pode voltar a qualquer momento – preocupou-se Redferme. – Vamos nos dividir para procurar os outros e descobrir o que houve neste lugar!

--- Então é aqui que os cientistas trabalhavam... – murmurou Aiken Frost, olhando ao redor.

O grupo havia entrado numa das salas de pesquisa do primeiro subsolo. Pelo lugar era possível ver inúmeras mesas de metal contendo computadores, microscópios, frascos e outros equipamentos. O'Brian, Devendeer e Nietparusky também avançaram pela sala, escoltando o algemado Kursknavo, o qual resmungava inúmeros palavrões em russo.

--- Você não parece tão ameaçador preso por algemas... – zombou Logan.

--- Meus colegas acabarão com vocês, malditos! – exclamou Boris, furioso.

Nisso, Aiken caminhou até uma das mesas. Sobre ela havia uma prancheta com alguns relatórios. Enquanto o infiltrador os examinava, Rafael perguntou:

--- Esses papéis dizem algo sobre o tipo de pesquisa que eles estavam realizando?

--- Sim – respondeu o russo, folheando os relatórios. – Os cientistas estavam trabalhando na cura do câncer. Aqui há referências sobre uma substância denominada "Petronina" ou algo parecido...

Após dizer isso, Frost tirou os olhos dos papéis, fitando Kursknavo fixamente. Depois de lembrar-se por um instante de todo o mal que aquele homem lhe havia feito, Aiken indagou:

--- Para quem você está trabalhando?

--- Por que eu lhe diria? – desafiou Boris, dentes cerrados.

Num movimento rápido, o infiltrador apontou uma de suas Twin Bears para a cabeça do terrorista, exclamando, tomado por enorme ódio:

--- Por quê? Eu vou lhe dizer: você matou minha esposa e meu irmão, e não tenho nada a perder colocando uma bala no meio da sua testa! Portanto, caro Kursknavo, é melhor abrir o bico se não quiser que o chão seja re-decorado com seus miolos!

Aiken engatilhou a arma, fazendo Boris engolir seco. Após olhar para a face de seu inimigo por alguns segundos, o criminoso respondeu:

--- Uma organização que tem como objetivo destruir a Biocom.

--- Nome? – perguntou Frost, impaciente.

--- Escorpião Negro!

--- E qual o interesse de seus superiores neste lugar?

--- Um cientista japonês estava trabalhando aqui para a Biocom, tentando descobrir a cura do câncer. Seu nome era Hideo Vegeta. Nosso objetivo era destruir o trabalho dele, mas vários de nós possuímos motivos pessoais para estarmos nesta operação... E o meu é aniquilar você, Drakov!

Revoltado, Aiken aplicou um golpe no rosto de Boris com a arma que apontava em sua direção, fazendo-o cuspir sangue.

--- Você é um fracassado, Kursknavo... – murmurou o infiltrador. – Desde o dia em que nasceu!

William Hayter voltou ao corredor, sem ter encontrado nada útil na sala de química. Quase simultaneamente, Goldfield deixou a sala dos armários, visualmente abatido, com marcas de lágrimas pelo rosto. O franco-atirador, percebendo o estado no qual se encontrava o recruta, perguntou:

--- Que houve, Gold?

O técnico em informática não respondeu. Apenas olhou para Hayter por alguns instantes, deixando evidente sua tristeza. Em seguida Goldfield soluçou, enquanto William insistia:

--- O que aconteceu, cara? Fale!

O recruta seguiu pelo corredor, ignorando o colega. Enquanto ele desaparecia numa curva, o atônito franco-atirador percebeu que o combatente levava às costas uma mochila que antes não carregava. Olhando atentamente, pôde visualizar o que ela continha...

Explosivos C-4.

Capítulo 17

**Segredos.**

--- Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Fong Ling, olhando para trás.

--- Um pouco zonzo, mas não há problema – respondeu Fred Ernest, tendo ao seu lado Redferme e a doutora Freelancer, enquanto avançava pelo corredor.

O grupo seguia pelo segundo subsolo do complexo, em busca dos companheiros de equipe que haviam descido anteriormente. O desejo de todos era deixar aquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas precisavam descobrir o que havia acontecido. Era o dever deles como policiais.

Os combatentes venceram mais uma curva do corredor de concreto, após terem passado pelos corpos de alguns seguranças da Biocom. Viram então um indivíduo de costas, trajando uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., armado com um rifle de mira telescópica.

--- Hayter? – exclamou Redferme.

William virou-se na direção dos colegas, com uma expressão de alívio no rosto.

--- Que bom ver vocês! – suspirou o franco-atirador.

--- Como você está? – perguntou Freelancer, se aproximando.

--- Bem, eu acho... Vejo que a "bela adormecida" acordou!

--- Vá se ferrar, Hayter! – riu Fred.

--- Onde está o Goldfield? – indagou o major. – A Free me disse que vocês dois desceram juntos!

--- Algo ocorreu... – disse William, apontando para a porta da sala dos armários. – Ele entrou ali para investigar e saiu chorando, carregando uma mochila cheia de explosivos! Eu perguntei a ele o que havia acontecido, mas não obtive resposta! Em seguida desapareceu pelo corredor!

--- Ele estava chorando? – quis confirmar Fong Ling.

--- Sim.

--- Silverhill... – murmurou Redferme.

--- Será? – exclamou Hayter, arregalando os olhos.

--- Coitado do Gold... – suspirou Freelancer.

Seguiu-se um instante de pesado silêncio. Todos fitaram a face um dos outros. Aquele lugar estava afetando profundamente cada um deles, e teriam que ser fortes como nunca para não sucumbirem perante os horrores que surgiam a cada novo passo.

--- Vamos lá, pessoal! – disse Fred Ernest, engatilhando sua espingarda. – Ainda há muito para explorarmos!

--- Um minuto para o salto! – informou o piloto.

Leon S. Kennedy, sentado num dos assentos do avião C-130, checou mais uma vez seu equipamento: uma pistola H&K 9mm, faca de combate, espingarda calibre 12, alguns dispositivos eletrônicos e seu fiel isqueiro, que uma vez havia salvado sua vida. Olhou então para a iluminada Metro City através de uma janela. Conhecera uma garota lá uma vez. Chamava-se Blenda Baker. Ele gostaria de revê-la se tivesse tempo...

Porém, naquele momento, deveria preocupar-se apenas com sua missão. Leon levantou-se do assento, apanhando seu pára-quedas. Lá embaixo, a parte urbana da metrópole cedia lugar a uma extensa floresta de pinheiros. Cenário semelhante aos arredores de Raccoon City, onde havia ocorrido a maior lenda dentro do S.T.A.R.S. em toda a sua história.

--- Boa sorte, rapaz! – exclamou o piloto, enquanto a grande porta traseira do avião se abria.

--- Vou precisar! – respondeu Kennedy num leve sorriso.

O jovem correu na direção da abertura e saltou.

Leon sentiu o nível de adrenalina em seu corpo subir assustadoramente, enquanto descia em queda livre na direção da floresta. Visto de cima, o iluminado complexo de pesquisas da Biocom parecia uma inofensiva maquete. Mais ao norte, o membro do S.T.A.R.S. avistou o local onde seus pés deveriam tocar o chão: a pista de pouso abandonada.

--- Um soldado de pára-quedas pousando justamente numa pista de pouso... – murmurou Kennedy, dando uma breve risada. – Conveniente!

Após mais alguns metros de queda, Leon abriu o pára-quedas. Após ser puxado para cima, o rapaz sentiu-se como um verdadeiro pássaro, enquanto a descida prosseguia lentamente. Fitando a escura pista de pouso, o combatente ironizou:

--- Mais um S.T.A.R.S. caindo de pára-quedas no meio do confronto... Quero ver no que isso vai dar!

Na sala de pesquisa localizada no primeiro subsolo, Aiken Frost e O'Brian examinavam mais alguns papéis, mas nada encontraram de útil. Devendeer e Nietparusky ainda vigiavam o traiçoeiro Kursknavo, que tentava em vão libertar-se das algemas.

--- Não há mais nada aqui! – concluiu Rafael. – Vamos procurar em outro lugar!

Súbito, a porta da sala se abre, deslizando horizontalmente para dentro da parede. Os S.T.A.R.S. apontam imediatamente suas armas na direção dos recém-chegados, aliviando-se ao perceberem que são na verdade seus aliados.

--- Flag! – exclama Logan, coçando a careca. – Então também resolveram descer?

--- Foi necessário, esta missão fica mais estranha a cada segundo! – responde o capitão, se aproximando. – Quem é o sujeito algemado?

--- Um dos responsáveis por tudo isto – diz Nietparusky, estendendo uma das mãos para Flag. – Sou Helder, trabalho para o Escritório Central do S.T.A.R.S., e estou há algum tempo infiltrado nessa organização terrorista!

--- Prazer! – cumprimenta o integrante do Retag, apertando a mão do sérvio.

Nesse instante, duas mulheres ganham também a sala: Vitória e a doutora Kasty. Elas caminham até os demais, admirando o ambiente. Aiken Frost, que terminava de averiguar um relatório, não notou de imediato a presença das jovens, mas assim que ergueu os olhos, ficou petrificado ao fitar Vitória.

--- Mas... – oscilou ele, atônito.

Aquela mulher... Seus traços, seus olhos... Não, era impossível. Não podia ser verdade!

--- Que foi, Aiken? – perguntou Rafael, virando-se na direção do russo. – Parece que viu um fantasma!

--- Eu...

Trêmulo, Frost deu alguns passos para trás, como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Desajeitado, o infiltrador acabou esbarrando numa estante de livros situada num dos cantos da sala, fazendo com que um exemplar viesse ao chão. Imediatamente, o móvel deslizou sobre uma espécie de trilho, revelando uma passagem secreta.

--- Parece que Lord Spencer não era o único a gostar de entradas escondidas... – murmurou Flag, caminhando na direção da escura abertura recém-revelada.

--- Bem engenhoso... – disse Kasty, apanhando o livro que havia caído da estante, cujo título era "O Segredo de uma Vida".

Todos caminharam até a passagem secreta, Aiken ainda admirando Vitória, intrigado. Seria mesmo ela? Deus, teria o destino dos dois voltado a se cruzar após tantos anos?

Ainda havia muitos segredos a serem revelados...

Os soldados seguiram pela escura entrada, antes oculta, a qual levava a uma escada metálica que descia em espiral. A cada degrau vencido, o coração dos combatentes batia mais forte. Aos poucos, puderam contemplar o ambiente que adentravam.

--- Minha nossa! – exclamou Devendeer, olhando ao redor.

A escada terminava no centro de um amplo e iluminado laboratório, cujo teto estava situado a cerca de oito metros de altura. À esquerda e à direita dos recém-chegados era possível ver três grandes câmaras de hibernação, somando seis no total. Em cada uma delas, mergulhado num líquido esverdeado, havia um humanóide cuja altura não passava de um metro, possuindo corpo desproporcional, olhos grandes, garras afiadas e uma comprida cabeleira negra. Assemelhavam-se em parte aos Hunters criados pela Umbrella, mas eram mais humanos do que répteis.

Diante das câmaras, sobre mesas, encontravam-se computadores de última geração, cuja função era permitir que os pesquisadores monitorassem as criaturas. Perto da escada havia um mainframe que parecia controlar toda a sala, pois as outras máquinas estavam ligadas a ele por fios e cabos.

--- Eles não estavam somente pesquisando a cura do câncer, afinal de contas... – disse Nietparusky, voz carregada de sarcasmo.

--- Simplesmente espantoso... – murmurou Flag, caminhando pelo laboratório.

Os combatentes examinavam atentamente o local, fitando os monstros adormecidos dentro das câmaras. Uma visão perturbadora, sem dúvida alguma. Eles haviam acabado de concluir que a Biocom era capaz de cometer as mesmas atrocidades que a Umbrella...

A sala de segurança. Através de um dos monitores, Eagle Eater vê que os S.T.A.R.S. atingiram o laboratório secreto localizado no segundo subsolo. Até então, apenas ele e seus homens tinham conhecimento de tal segredo. A Biocom estava utilizando parte das instalações para desenvolver armas biológicas, mas nem o próprio doutor Vegeta possuía conhecimento disso.

Passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos brancos, Eater olhou mais atentamente para a tela que mostrava seus inimigos. O maior oponente do russo estava entre eles, observando o Hermes dentro de uma das câmaras de hibernação. A batalha final estava próxima, mas antes o líder dos invasores precisava eliminar os colegas de seu adversário. Sorrindo malignamente, Eater digitou alguns comandos no teclado de um computador, pressionando "Enter" em seguida.

--- Tente escapar deles, senhor Black... – murmurou o russo, pronto para presenciar a carnificina.

No laboratório secreto, os olhares de todos ainda percorriam o local. Aiken Frost, que não conseguia parar de fitar Vitória, era a única exceção. Rafael se aproximou do amigo, estranhando o comportamento deste. Preocupado, O'Brian perguntou:

--- Cara, que houve com você?

--- Veja você mesmo, camarada! – respondeu o russo, apontando com a cabeça na direção de Vitória.

"Leadership" olhou para a jovem, que se encontrava de frente para uma das câmaras, examinando com atenção o monstro mergulhado no líquido verde. Foi então que Rafael lembrou-se da foto que Aiken insistia em ocultar dos outros, sendo O'Brian o único que a vira além do próprio Frost. O amigo do russo compreendeu imediatamente a situação, estremecendo. Realmente, aquilo não era possível!

--- Mas ela é... – oscilou Rafael, olhos arregalados.

--- Ela mesma! – completou Aiken, atordoado.

Nesse momento, Kursknavo, algemado, aproximou-se de Vitória, escoltado por Logan e a doutora Kasty. A russa voltou-se para o criminoso, fitando atentamente o rosto de Boris. Súbito, ela franziu as sobrancelhas, tomada por repentina fúria. Num movimento rápido e inesperado, saltou sobre Kursknavo, apertando o pescoço do terrorista com as mãos.

--- Você matou meu tio, seu desgraçado! – gritou Vitória, incapaz de esquecer aquela face.

Boris repeliu-a com um chute, enquanto Aiken e Rafael agarravam a jovem pelos braços. A russa esforçava-se para se soltar, disposta a matar Kursknavo ali mesmo, mas aos poucos se acalmou. Flag interferiu:

--- Acalmem-se, todos! Os culpados pagarão na hora certa!

Os dois infiltradores, percebendo que a fúria de Vitória havia se dissipado, soltaram-na. A jovem olhou com desprezo para Boris, o qual, fitando o rosto da russa e em seguida a face de Aiken Frost, murmurou:

--- Parece que a família está finalmente reunida...

--- Do que está falando? – perguntou Vitória, confusa, olhando para Aiken.

Não houve tempo para esclarecimentos. Um som tomou o laboratório, fazendo com que todos olhassem ao redor, tomados por enorme apreensão. Observando as câmaras, os soldados logo perceberam o que ocorria: o líquido no qual os humanóides mutantes se encontravam mergulhados estava sendo drenado.

Com o coração disparado, os combatentes perceberam que as criaturas haviam despertado, e estavam golpeando com violência o vidro das câmaras, o qual aos poucos se enchia de rachaduras. Em poucos segundos alguns dos monstros escaparam soltando berros ensurdecedores, fazendo com que o chão se enchesse de cacos de vidro, ao mesmo tempo em que Flag gritava:

--- Vamos lá, pessoal! Mostrem que o treinamento valeu a pena!

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulos 18 e 19

Capítulo 18

**O treinamento valeu a pena.**

Os seis horrendos mutantes avançaram rapidamente na direção dos soldados. A velocidade em que corriam era incrível. Logo um deles parou diante de Flag, exibindo a boca cheia de dentes afiados como facas.

--- Morra, coisa feia! – rosnou o capitão.

A Red Colt agiu, partindo o crânio da criatura em pedaços. O corpo sem vida do monstro caiu para trás, sangue jorrando do que havia restado da cabeça. A poucos metros dali, Devendeer, Nietparusky e Kasty encaravam outra das aberrações. Os três combatentes disparavam furiosamente contra o mutante, mas este, ágil, esquivava-se dos disparos conforme se aproximava.

--- Droga! – gritou Logan.

Perto o suficiente, a bizarra criatura saltou berrando sobre Helder, derrubando-o. O sérvio, atordoado, não pôde reagir, enquanto o monstro mordia-lhe dolorosamente no antebraço esquerdo, seus dentes rompendo os tecidos de Nietparusky como cruéis e inescapáveis lâminas. O eslavo gritou de dor, tentando a todo custo repelir a traiçoeira aberração. Súbito, um disparo atingiu a cabeça do mutante, o qual veio ao chão, morto. Helder então viu quem o salvara: a doutora Kasty, que ainda apontava sua pistola para a criatura.

--- Todas aquelas horas no stand de tiro acabaram sendo úteis, afinal de contas... – sorriu ela.

A psicóloga e Devendeer ajudaram Nietparusky a se levantar. O sérvio sangrava muito, precisando urgentemente de cuidados médicos.

Nesse momento, em outra parte do laboratório, O'Brian e Aiken Frost enfrentavam dois monstros ao mesmo tempo. Rafael olhava fixamente para o mutante diante de si, pronto para o ataque. Soltando um berro estridente, a desproporcional abominação saltou sobre o jovem, pronta para cravar seus afiados dentes no pescoço da presa. "Leadership", porém, num movimento ágil com sua faca, golpeou a criação da Biocom quando esta se encontrava no ar, atingido-a no pescoço. O monstro veio ao chão tendo convulsões, gemendo agonizantemente.

O russo, por sua vez, disparava com suas fiéis Twin Bears na direção da outra aberração, cerrando os dentes. O asqueroso mutante, aos berros, ia perdendo seus membros conforme era atingido: primeiro um braço, depois uma perna, em seguida parte do tórax... Logo os restos da criatura jaziam no chão sobre uma poça de sangue, enquanto Aiken colocava mais munição em suas pistolas.

Faltavam dois. Kursknavo, algemado, havia se escondido sob uma mesa. Vitória, próxima a ele, aniquilou mais um mutante acertando-o com um tiro certeiro entre os olhos. Mas a jovem, distraída, não percebeu que o último monstro vivo aproximava-se rapidamente atrás de si.

--- Cuidado! – gritou Aiken Frost.

Vitória voltou-se assustada para trás, desesperando-se ao ver que a criatura estava prestes a derrubá-la num salto. Porém, quando a aberração estava a um passo de alcançar a russa, um alto e potente disparo fez com que o mutante voasse sem vida sobre uma mesa, seu tórax tingido inteiramente de vermelho.

Surpresos, todos se viraram na direção do autor do tiro, que segurava uma espingarda personalizada. Havia chegado naquele momento, após ter subido por uma abertura antes oculta no chão. Os integrantes mais antigos do Charlie reconheceram imediatamente o indivíduo, enquanto Flag exclamava, incrédulo:

--- Eu não acredito!

O misterioso sujeito sorriu, engatilhando a arma.

Com um enorme aperto no coração, Goldfield seguia sem rumo pelos intermináveis corredores do segundo subsolo. Silverhill não deixava seus pensamentos. A angústia consumia o recruta com maior intensidade a cada instante. Mas os culpados pagariam. Oh, sim! Fora para isso que Goldfield havia enchido uma mochila de explosivos C-4 encontrados na sala dos armários.

O ambiente do complexo fazia o técnico em informática se lembrar dos cenários presentes em suas histórias de ficção científica. Locais frios e mórbidos, onde seres humanos utilizavam todo o conhecimento que possuíam para fins maléficos. Realmente perturbador.

Depois de mais alguns passos, Goldfield parou diante de uma porta que possuía uma placa cuja inscrição chamou sua atenção: "Sala de Segurança". Sem demora, adentrou o local.

Na sala era possível ver, numa das paredes, um painel repleto de monitores ligados. Cada um representava o visor de uma câmera de vigilância, portanto todo o complexo era monitorado dali. Através de uma das telas, o recruta viu alguns de seus companheiros numa espécie de laboratório, o qual possuía grandes câmaras de hibernação.

O membro do Charlie, então, examinou uma bancada metálica situada de frente para o painel. Viu sobre ela alguns pentes de munição, um pequeno dispositivo eletrônico possuindo visor de radar e, numa prancheta, algo como um relatório escrito a mão.

Intrigado, Goldfield leu atentamente o conteúdo do documento:

_Para "Encéfalo" – Altamente Confidencial:_

_Sobre a operação intitulada "Justiça Invencível", reporto os seguintes avanços quanto aos objetivos da missão:_

_Sabotagem da pesquisa da Biocom em relação à cura do câncer:_

_Tivemos acesso ao laboratório principal, e fomos obrigados a eliminar o doutor Hideo Vegeta. Nós o deixamos agonizando no chão, enquanto saíamos do local para eliminar os seguranças ainda vivos. Nossa meta era voltar depois ao laboratório para que Pavell pudesse acessar o computador principal e limpar o banco de dados da empresa sobre a pesquisa. Porém, algo totalmente inesperado ocorreu: a Petronina provocou mutações no corpo de Vegeta ao entrar em contato com sua corrente sanguínea, instantes antes de sua morte. Com o DNA instável, o doutor recombinou sua estrutura genética misturando seus genes aos das plantas que cultivava no laboratório ao tocá-las, transformando-se numa espécie de "homem-planta" capaz de controlar a mente de outros seres por meio de um parasita lançado através de espinhos. Regressamos ao laboratório, e Pavell foi vítima dessa praga ao ser atacado por Vegeta, voltando-se contra nós. Não tivemos outra opção a não ser aniquilá-lo. O mutante fugiu, mas, examinando o cadáver de meu comandado, pude tirar as conclusões descritas acima. Visto que o doutor destruiu o computador central ao tornar-se um monstro, tornando inviável o acesso à rede central da Biocom, a sabotagem da pesquisa não pôde ser concluída. Apesar de ter sido um grave imprevisto, sem ele não teríamos descoberto as capacidades de mutação da Petronina, sendo que já coletei algumas amostras da substância para que sejam analisadas no laboratório de São Petersburgo._

_Sabotagem da pesquisa vinculada ao "Projeto Ares":_

_Após a morte de Pavell, eu e meus homens tivemos acesso ao laboratório secreto e apagamos os arquivos relacionados ao projeto. Segundo relatórios dos cientistas, o doutor Vegeta não tinha conhecimento de tais experiências. O suporte de vida dos "Hermes" será desligado no momento certo, pois com isso os mutantes escaparão das câmaras, representando uma ameaça a nossa equipe._

_Eliminar possíveis ameaças externas:_

_Duas equipes S.T.A.R.S. do Departamento de Polícia de Metro City tentaram interferir e já foram eliminadas pelo doutor Vegeta. Vários de seus integrantes tornaram-se hospedeiros do parasita já citado, transformando-se em escravos psíquicos do mutante. Um terceiro time provavelmente está a caminho. Assim que as ameaças externas forem eliminadas, a autodestruição do complexo será acionada e nossa equipe escapará através da pista de pouso localizada próxima às instalações._

_Eagle Eater, 29/01/08, 20:17._

Eagle Eater. Era esse o nome do responsável pela morte de Silverhill. Ele se referia a vidas humanas de forma tão fria. Os membros das equipes Alpha e Bravo haviam simplesmente sido "eliminados". Aniquilados como moscas. E, para piorar, vagavam agora pelo complexo vítimas de um parasita manipulador, o qual fazia com que atacassem seus próprios colegas. Assim como Silverhill esfaqueara Goldfield.

O ferimento no ombro do recruta não doía tanto quanto seu coração. Tomado por enorme fúria, o técnico em informática aproximou-se de um armário metálico localizado num dos cantos da sala. De dentro dele retirou uma submetralhadora Uzi.

Ele vingaria seu amor, mesmo se para isso tivesse que renunciar à sua própria vida.

Capítulo 19

**A grande batalha se aproxima.**

Cauteloso, o grupo de combatentes liderado pelo major Redferme ganhou o lugar que aparentava ser o principal laboratório do complexo. A visão, porém, era aterradora: mesas e cadeiras viradas, equipamento totalmente destruído, frascos espatifados sobre o piso... Parecia que um furacão havia passado pelo local.

--- Nossa, o que houve aqui? – indagou Fong Ling, olhando ao redor.

--- Eu já desconfio... – murmurou Redferme, fitando a entrada de um duto de ventilação no teto do laboratório, cuja grade fora destruída.

Era possível ver plantas por todo o ambiente, deixando os S.T.A.R.S. com a impressão de que estavam dentro de uma estufa. Talvez as pessoas que trabalhavam naquele lugar quisessem ter a mesma sensação. Caminhando pelo laboratório, William Hayter encontrou um livro no chão, próximo a uma poça de sangue. Curioso, apanhou-o. Era um diário.

_Sábado, 29 de dezembro de 2007._

_Hoje recebi uma proposta interessante por parte de alguns executivos norte-americanos, enquanto trabalhava no meu laboratório em Osaka. Eles representavam uma multinacional chamada Biocom, gigante do ramo farmacêutico, e se comprometeram a me fornecer um centro de pesquisas na América caso decida trabalhar para eles, porém não me revelaram exatamente em que tipo de projeto. Vou pensar sobre isso._

_Segunda-feira, 31 de dezembro de 2007._

_Viajei até Tóquio para passar o reveillon com minha namorada, e quando cheguei na casa dela, um e-mail enviado pela Biocom me esperava. Desta vez me informaram o tipo de pesquisa na qual querem que eu trabalhe: a busca pela cura do câncer. A meta é retomar o trabalho do conhecido doutor Mário Petroni, tendo como base as plantas amazônicas estudadas por ele. É sem dúvida uma enorme responsabilidade, mas é provável que eu aceite. Nesse caso, viajarei para os EUA nos primeiros dias do próximo ano._

_Sábado, 5 de janeiro de 2008._

_Já me encontro em Metro City, metrópole norte-americana onde está localizada a sede da Biocom. A ShiroKassa Yakuhin prometeu enviar alguns de meus colegas cientistas para me auxiliarem. O clima dentro da Biocom com minha chegada é de euforia e grande expectativa, segundo William McGregor, chefe da companhia, o qual me recebeu pessoalmente. Espero fazer um bom trabalho._

_Segunda-feira, 7 de janeiro de 2008._

_Visitei as instalações onde começarei a trabalhar em breve. Fiquei satisfeito com o que vi: ambiente agradável, equipamentos ultramodernos, pessoal competente... A única coisa que estranhei foi o comportamento de um dos cientistas, doutor Kevin Carter. Ele me impediu de examinar os livros de uma estante localizada numa das salas de pesquisa do primeiro subsolo, sem motivo aparente. Gostaria de saber o que há de errado com ele..._

--- Encontrou algo útil, Hayter? – perguntou Fred Ernest, se aproximando.

--- Apenas o diário de um dos pesquisadores... – respondeu o franco-atirador, guardando o livro consigo. – Espero que os outros estejam se saindo bem...

Assim que chegou ao chão, Leon S. Kennedy livrou-se do agora inútil pára-quedas usando sua faca de combate. Respirando fundo, o jovem sacou sua pistola H&K 9mm, fitando o ambiente. Estava a poucos metros da pista de pouso abandonada, ao redor da qual existiam algumas edificações.

Com a outra mão, Kennedy apanhou sua lanterna, cuja luz estripou a escuridão. Determinado, o rapaz avançou na direção de seu objetivo, passos rápidos. Logo atingiu a pista, que permitia a decolagem e a aterrissagem de aviões de pequeno porte. Olhou mais uma vez ao redor, observando as construções próximas. Alguns hangares, uma improvisada torre de controle, um depósito...

Leon caminhou na direção deste último. Talvez ali encontrasse algo útil.

O integrante do S.T.A.R.S. arrombou a porta enferrujada com um chute. O escuro interior do depósito foi iluminado pela lanterna, revelando possuir algumas prateleiras de metal. Kennedy seguiu até uma delas, vendo que continha vários sinalizadores. Levou alguns consigo, supondo que de alguma forma ainda necessitaria deles...

Voltando à pista, o jovem examinou um de seus dispositivos eletrônicos, cujo visor possuía uma espécie de mapa digital representando a área. Deveria se dirigir para o sul, na direção do centro de pesquisas. Verificou uma última vez a munição de suas armas. Estava na hora da ação.

Ainda sorrindo, o homem que salvara a vida de Vitória Drakov caminhou na direção dos demais combatentes. Usava terno e fone num dos ouvidos. Flag, atônito, leu a inscrição presente no crachá do indivíduo: "MacQueen – Chefe da Segurança".

--- Cara, que bom te ver! – exclamou o capitão, contente ao ver um antigo colega de equipe. – Por onde você esteve todos esses anos?

--- Fazendo uns bicos aqui e ali... – respondeu o sujeito, olhando para os outros soldados. – Mas se eu não vou até o Charlie, é o Charlie que vem até mim!

MacQueen era um antigo integrante do time Charlie, dos tempos em que a equipe ainda enfrentava hordas de zumbis infectados pelo T-Virus. Colocando mais munição em sua espingarda, o segurança explicou:

--- Um bando de russos invadiu o complexo, eliminando todos os meus comandados. São assassinos profissionais. Sou o único sobrevivente entre os seguranças. De alguma forma o doutor Hideo Vegeta foi contaminado pela substância com a qual trabalhava, transformando-se num terrível monstro!

--- Nós já o enfrentamos... – murmurou Flag.

Logan Devendeer e a doutora Kasty se aproximaram, trazendo Nietparusky. O sérvio tinha o uniforme totalmente banhado em sangue. Mordendo os lábios, cobria com uma de suas mãos o ferimento provocado por um dos mutantes. Batalhava incessantemente com a dor.

--- Capitão, Helder precisa de cuidados médicos! – exclamou Kasty, preocupada. – Ele está perdendo muito sangue!

--- Só a doutora Freelancer pode fazer um curativo! – disse O'Brian. – É melhor contatarmos o outro grupo pelo rádio, capitão!

--- Onde estão os outros membros da equipe? – indagou MacQueen.

--- Eles desceram por um dos elevadores do hall até o segundo subsolo! – respondeu Aiken Frost.

--- Flag, comunique-se com eles pelo rádio e mande que sigam até o final do corredor principal! – disse o chefe da segurança. – Eles então terão acesso a uma escada que segue até os túneis do terceiro subsolo! Eu vim de lá! Descendo pela abertura que usei para subir até aqui, nos encontraremos com eles em poucos minutos!

Flag caminhou até a borda da abertura no chão de onde MacQueen havia saído. Depois de fitar o escuro interior da passagem por um instante, o capitão voltou-se para seus comandados, exclamando:

--- OK, pessoal, vamos descer! Logan e Kasty, ajudem Nietparusky a caminhar! Algo me diz que logo estaremos num helicóptero voltando para a delegacia!

Eater caminhava rapidamente pelos túneis do terceiro subsolo. Iluminando o caminho com sua lanterna, o russo passou uma das mãos pela faca em sua cintura. "The Promise". O momento de utilizá-la novamente nunca estivera tão próximo. O eslavo estremecia só de pensar. Após anos, finalmente teria sua revanche.

Precisava atingir a pista de pouso antes dos integrantes do S.T.A.R.S. e seus aliados. Tinha que preparar o palco para a grande batalha. Após os túneis, teria que cruzar o armazém para então percorrer os metros de floresta que o separavam do local. Sua mente já estava pronta para o confronto. Dessa vez, apenas um dos dois sairia vivo.

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulos 20 e 21

Capítulo 20

**Por você, Silverhill!**

--- Certo, entendido! – disse Redferme pelo rádio.

Em seguida o major desligou o aparelho, fitando cada um de seus comandados. Respirou fundo, tomado por reconfortante esperança. Aquilo tudo parecia estar chegando ao fim, afinal.

--- Nós devemos voltar ao corredor e seguir até o final dele, onde há uma escada que leva ao próximo subsolo! – informou o líder da equipe Charlie. – Lá nos encontraremos com os demais! Há um soldado seriamente ferido e Freelancer precisa fazer os curativos necessários!

--- Então vamos logo! – exclamou Fred Ernest. – Quanto mais cedo escaparmos deste inferno, melhor!

Movidos pelo espírito de bravura e companheirismo característico do time Charlie, os combatentes deixaram rapidamente o laboratório principal. Nada poderia detê-los agora. A luta pela sobrevivência estava a um passo de ser vencida.

Ofegante, porém determinado, Eagle Eater agarrou o último degrau da escada metálica, impulsionando seu corpo para cima. Saiu pela abertura, fitando uma última vez o escuro interior do duto pelo qual havia subido. Aos poucos todos os obstáculos eram vencidos pelo eslavo.

O russo contemplou então o ambiente no qual agora se encontrava: o interior de um amplo armazém, precariamente iluminado por algumas lâmpadas presas a vigas de madeira no teto. Por todo o local havia inúmeros containeres, engradados, caixas e barris, contendo desde equipamento para pesquisa até produtos químicos e medicamentos da Biocom. Aqui e ali era possível ver o símbolo da empresa: uma seringa injetando algo num coração humano.

A passos firmes, Eater avançou pelo lugar, o pesado som de suas botas ecoando pela vazia atmosfera do armazém. Enquanto caminhava sozinho pelo extenso ambiente, o terrorista sentia-se o único homem no planeta. Mas sabia que tal impressão era falsa. Na verdade, o mundo era muito pequeno para ele e seu inimigo... Naquela noite, um dos dois teria que morrer.

Depois de percorrer alguns metros, Eater avistou seu objetivo logo à frente: uma grande porta metálica lacrada. À direita dela havia uma espécie de painel na parede com vários botões e uma abertura onde deveria ser inserido um cartão magnético. O eslavo sorriu sadicamente. Já podia sentir o saboroso gosto da vingança.

O criminoso aproximou-se do painel. Após cruzar aquela entrada, praticamente já estaria na pista de pouso abandonada. Suor escorreu-lhe pelo rosto, enquanto retirava um cartão magnético azul de um dos bolsos de sua calça. Cerrando os dentes, estendeu o artefato na direção da abertura com o intuito de remover a tranca da porta, quando o inesperado som de um tiro propagou-se rapidamente pelo armazém.

A bala atingiu em cheio o painel, passando a poucos centímetros do corpo de Eater. Faíscas saltaram do local atingido, ao mesmo tempo em que o russo, movido pelo instinto, voltava-se para trás apontando sua pistola silenciada para o sombrio ambiente. Nenhum som, nenhum movimento. O eslavo franziu as sobrancelhas, exclamando:

--- Quem está aí?

Se o silêncio pudesse ser considerado uma réplica, Eater teria acabado de receber uma resposta bastante satisfatória. Mas não podia. Intrigado, o terrorista caminhou alguns passos na direção de onde acreditava ter vindo o tiro, arma apontada. Foi quando o eslavo percebeu que um vulto surgia aos poucos da escuridão, também lhe apontando uma pistola. Conforme a luz iluminava o misterioso indivíduo, Eater viu que ele usava uniforme do S.T.A.R.S., mas não era aquele quem pensara ser. A hora ainda não havia chegado...

O russo parou, deixando que o autor do tiro se aproximasse. Seu olhar revelava grande ódio. Estava com certeza disposto a alojar uma bala na testa de Eater. O criminoso havia previsto algo assim. Algum integrante das equipes acabaria querendo bancar o justiceiro. O eslavo poderia se divertir um pouco antes da grande luta, afinal de contas. Aquilo lhe serviria de aquecimento.

--- Seu desgraçado! – gritou o homem da lei, engatilhando sua arma.

--- Quem é você? – perguntou Eater, sorrindo levemente.

--- O sujeito que vai te matar, assim como você fez com a mulher que eu amava!

O russo sabia a quem aquele membro do S.T.A.R.S. se referia. Lembrou-se de tê-lo visto ao lado do cadáver de uma bela jovem na sala dos armários através das câmeras de vigilância. Um amante desolado buscando revanche. Não entendia como um ser humano poderia ser tão idiota vindo enfrentá-lo sozinho daquela maneira.

--- Eu já matei a namorada de muitos, diga o nome dela! – exclamou Eater.

--- O nome dela era Silverhill, seu maldito desgraçado! – gritou Goldfield, com uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. – Você foi o responsável por aquele cientista ter se transformado num monstro! Agora vai pagar!

--- Então você quer lutar, não?

Rindo, o russo guardou sua arma e fechou os punhos, ficando em posição de combate. O membro do time Charlie fez o mesmo, mordendo os lábios. Tomado por enorme tristeza, Goldfield lembrou-se de quando havia beijado Silverhill na delegacia horas antes. O recruta não tinha mais nada a perder. Se fosse para perder a vida naquele lugar, seria melhor morrer lutando contra o homem responsável por toda aquela dor e sofrimento.

O integrante do S.T.A.R.S. investiu com um soco, do qual Eater se esquivou agilmente. Em seguida o eslavo agarrou um dos braços do oponente, derrubando-o no chão com violência. Goldfield gemeu de dor, enquanto o terrorista, gargalhando, exclamava:

--- Você ganhou uma passagem só de ida para o inferno, garoto!

Nesse exato instante, o grupo liderado pelo capitão Flag seguia pelos escuros túneis do terceiro subsolo, que lembravam em parte as mórbidas cavernas subterrâneas da Mansão Spencer, na extinta Raccoon City. O caminho era aos poucos revelado pela luz das lanternas dos destemidos soldados. Aiken Frost, olhando para o pálido Nietparusky, disse, percebendo que o ferimento do sérvio sangrava como nunca:

--- Ele está perdendo muito sangue! Se não for logo medicado, não resistirá!

--- Estamos quase lá... – murmurou MacQueen, que seguia à frente junto com o capitão. – Ele vai sobreviver, tenho certeza!

Súbito, passos, vindos de uma bifurcação do túnel logo em frente. Os S.T.A.R.S. apontaram suas armas, temendo um eventual confronto, mas logo se aliviaram. As lanternas iluminaram os rostos dos integrantes do grupo de Redferme. Finalmente o time Charlie estava reunido novamente.

--- Como é bom ver vocês! – sorriu Flag.

--- Onde está o ferido? – indagou a doutora Freelancer, com seu kit de primeiros-socorros em mãos.

--- Ali! – respondeu Vitória, apontando para Helder.

Enquanto a doutora cuidava do ferimento de Nietparusky, O'Brian demonstrou apreensão. De alguma forma, ele sentia que precisava prosseguir pelos túneis o mais rápido possível. O infiltrador olhou para a faca em sua mão direita, tomado por estranha e repentina ansiedade.

--- O túnel principal termina sob o armazém – explicou MacQueen. – De lá seguiremos até a pista de pouso abandonada, onde poderemos contatar o helicóptero de vocês!

--- Espero que seu senso de direção continue o mesmo depois de tantos anos... – riu Redferme.

--- Eu e o Rafael iremos à frente para averiguar se está tudo limpo! – disse Aiken Frost.

--- Não, Aiken, fique aqui com o resto do grupo! – exclamou O'Brian. – Irei à frente e, se o caminho estiver livre, entrarei em contato pelo rádio!

--- OK! – assentiu o major.

"Leadership" desapareceu na escuridão do túnel, passos rápidos. Seu coração disparou. Sabia que teria um grande desafio pela frente...

Goldfield, dominado pela fúria, tentou se levantar, mas Eater fez com que caísse novamente acertando-lhe um soco no rosto. Angustiado, o recruta voltou a gemer, sua boca sangrando. O russo caminhava ao redor do técnico em informática, gargalhando de forma cruel. Um perfeito assassino.

--- Sua namoradinha teria nojo de você agora, rapaz! – exclamou o eslavo, cuspindo sobre a face do recruta.

--- Eu vou te matar!

Num movimento rápido, Goldfield, ainda no chão, puxou fortemente as duas pernas de Eater, derrubando-o. Ergueu-se com certa dificuldade, contemplando o adversário caído. Enquanto o russo se levantava, o integrante do Charlie pensou em sacar sua pistola e terminar tudo ali mesmo, mas o terrorista foi mais rápido, apertando o braço esquerdo do recruta com as mãos. Goldfield gritou de dor, enquanto Eater, sorrindo malignamente, quebrava o membro do jovem num golpe cruel.

--- Ah, meu braço! – berrou o técnico em informática, mordendo os lábios.

--- Está doendo, garoto? – riu Eater.

O recruta caiu de joelhos segurando o braço ferido, enquanto o russo chutava suas costas, derrubando-o mais uma vez. Sobre o chão frio, Goldfield gemia de dor, observado pelo sádico criminoso.

--- Você é patético!

Dizendo isso, Eater chutou o estômago do rapaz com enorme força. O membro do S.T.A.R.S. cuspiu sangue, trêmulo. Diante de seus olhos viu o sorriso de Silverhill, tão belo e gracioso. Provavelmente em poucos instantes se uniria a ela. O russo golpeou-o mais uma vez com a bota direita, desta vez no ombro ferido de Goldfield. O pobre jovem soltou novo gemido, aguardando a morte, tão mesquinha e injusta...

Mas ela não veio. O integrante do Charlie ouviu passos e, virando a cabeça, percebeu que Eater se distanciava. De costas para o rapaz, o sádico terrorista exclamou:

--- Pouparei-lhe a vida. Você viverá com a vergonha de ter sido derrotado em combate ao tentar vingar a morte de sua amada! Além disso, tenho assuntos mais importantes para resolver! Não posso ficar perdendo tempo lutando contra um verme como você!

Sorrindo, Eater caminhou na direção da porta metálica, disposto a atingir a pista de pouso antes dos membros do Charlie. Porém, quando estava a poucos passos do painel danificado pelo disparo de Goldfield, o eslavo notou algo estranho num engradado à sua esquerda. Não percebera aquilo quando passara por ele pela primeira vez.

Havia uma luz vermelha piscando sobre a estrutura de metal. Olhando mais atentamente, Eater, suando frio, viu que alguém fixara um explosivo C-4 ali. Temendo o pior, o russo fitou todos os recipientes em volta de si, notando, para seu desespero, que havia mais daqueles explosivos instalados estrategicamente por todo o armazém.

O eslavo voltou-se para Goldfield. Agora era o recruta que sorria, tendo na mão direita um detonador. Fitando o medo estampado no rosto de seu inimigo, o jovem exclamou, saboreando o momento:

--- Acho que você também ganhou uma passagem para o inferno, Eagle Eater!

O técnico em informática acionou a detonação dos explosivos pressionando um pequeno botão...

Seguiu-se um barulho ensurdecedor. O armazém foi engolido pela grande explosão, fomentada pelo combustível e produtos químicos estocados no local. Um mar de chamas tomou o lugar, enquanto Eater era empurrado na direção de uma parede, com a qual colidiu de costas, quase inconsciente. O calor era insuportável. Zonzo e atordoado, o russo tinha diante de si um cenário digno do inferno. Ouvia o som do fogo consumindo tudo à sua volta. Em breve seu corpo se transformaria num desolador amontoado de cinzas...

Foi quando, através de sua visão embaçada, Eater percebeu a aproximação de um vulto. Ele caminhava entre as chamas, como se fosse imune a elas. Tinha em mãos uma faca, cuja lâmina refletia a intensa luz do fogo...

Ele havia chegado.

Capítulo 21

**Lâmina contra lâmina.**

Eater viu seu maior inimigo surgir do fogo como um arcanjo enviado ao inferno. Rapidamente retirou "The Promise" do cinto, enquanto as feições de seu oponente se tornavam nítidas. O que o russo pensara ser apenas um delírio provocado pelo intenso calor era a mais pura realidade.

--- Como você pode ver, aqui estamos mais uma vez, frente a frente! – sorriu Eater, rosto suado.

--- O universo não se cansa de conspirar para que nós dois nos encontremos, White... – murmurou O'Brian, dentes cerrados. – Enquanto um de nós não for destruído, nossos caminhos voltarão a se cruzar infinitamente, e de alguma forma eu sabia que você estava por trás de tudo isto!

--- Não seja ingênuo, Black... – riu o eslavo de forma demoníaca. – Achou mesmo que havia me eliminado naquele navio? Não é tão fácil aniquilar Nicholai Yonenvanof quanto pensa, senhor O'Brian...

--- Pelo contrário, eu sei muito bem que desgraçados como você são difíceis de matar!

Súbito, um estrondo. O armazém estava entrando em colapso, e tudo ao redor dos dois homens desabaria a qualquer momento. Porém, ambos pareciam ignorar a morte iminente caso permanecessem ali. Mergulhavam agora num plano alheio a tudo que os cercava. Tinha início uma batalha mortal de homem contra homem, lâmina contra lâmina, alma contra alma. Apenas um dos dois sairia vivo daquele local.

--- Seu colega fez o favor de preparar o palco para nossa luta – disse Eater, apontando com o rosto para o lugar onde Goldfield se encontrava desmaiado. – Este armazém em chamas é uma amostra do que lhe aguarda no inferno, Black!

--- E pensar que já fui seu parceiro... Você me enoja, Nicholai! Mas, diga-me, para quem você está trabalhando agora?

--- Uma organização cujos objetivos estão acima de sua compreensão, Black. A Escorpião Negro. Meu superior tem seus motivos para querer ver a Biocom destruída!

--- E eu tenho os meus para querer vê-lo morto!

No passado, O'Brian, então um agente da CIA, fora recrutado para um programa especial da agência, intitulado S.I.R.S., Special Infiltration and Rescue Spies, devido à sua incrível capacidade de raciocínio. Em tal unidade, Rafael ficou conhecido como Black Man, tornando-se parceiro e grande amigo do agente Albert Fencer, o White Man. Juntos formavam uma dupla imbatível. Até que, durante uma missão na Rússia, O'Brian descobriu que seu parceiro era na verdade Nicholai Yonenvanof, um agente-duplo que trabalhava para os russos usando o codinome "Eagle Eater".

Após ser capturado e torturado cruelmente pelo próprio parceiro, "Leadership" conseguiu escapar, travando um violento combate de facas com Eater. Rafael venceu, e Nicholai, agora com uma horrível cicatriz no rosto provocada pelo ex-parceiro, jurou vingança. Desde então, dia após dia, ambos, munidos de facas, aguardavam a inevitável revanche. Meses antes, os dois haviam voltado a se encontrar durante uma missão de O'Brian na Venezuela, mas, após breve confronto, Eater, ferido, conseguira escapar. Agora se confrontavam novamente, e aquela prometia ser a última luta entre eles.

--- Você está pronto? – indagou o eslavo em tom desafiador.

--- Como nunca antes! – respondeu Rafael, já em posição de combate.

Gargalhando, Eater investiu com sua faca, mas O'Brian esquivou-se agilmente. Sorrindo, o russo percebeu que seu antigo parceiro possuía a mesma habilidade em combate de outrora. Porém, Black estava longe de ser invencível. Foi a vez de Rafael atacar, mas a lâmina, apesar de ter passado a poucos centímetros do tórax do terrorista, não o atingiu.

Os dois inimigos mortais começaram então a duelar com suas facas, como se fossem dois espadachins dominados pelo espírito do combate. As lâminas se encontravam no ar soltando faíscas, enquanto cada um tentava em vão esfaquear seu oponente. A luta prosseguiu dessa maneira por pouco mais de um minuto, até que O'Brian tentou novamente atingir o criminoso, fazendo com que este rolasse para a esquerda, esquivando-se.

--- Você achou que seria fácil? – riu Yonenvanof.

Dizendo isso, Eater deu um forte chute no peito do adversário, fazendo-o cair violentamente. As gargalhadas do eslavo tornaram-se insanas e intensas.

--- Ha ha ha ha! Você não melhorou nada, O'Brian – exclamou o homem da cicatriz.

Eagle se aproximou lentamente do jovem caído no chão. Rafael estava sem ar. O golpe do ex-parceiro fora violento. Acertara em cheio suas costelas. Provavelmente havia quebrado uma ou duas.

--- Vamos, O'Brian, respire! – gritou Eater, cheio de insanidade. – Quero que você respire sangue como quando me derrubou naquela capela na Rússia!

O terrorista se referia ao primeiro confronto entre ambos, anos antes, quando Nicholai ganhara sua cicatriz. Naquele momento de intensa fúria, o russo deixava seu ódio pelo ex-parceiro extravasar totalmente. Continuou humilhando seu oponente, que cuspia sangue:

--- Simplesmente deplorável... Um grande soldado reduzido a um mero perdedor!

Eater chutou O'Brian no abdômen, impedindo-lhe de se levantar. O integrante do S.T.A.R.S. gemeu, enquanto o russo circulava ao seu redor, continuando a zombar de sua situação:

--- O que você vai fazer agora? Chamar seus amiguinhos?

--- Não, eu vou acabar com você aqui e agora, seu miserável!

Num golpe rápido, Rafael, ainda no chão, enterrou a lâmina de sua faca na perna direita de Eater. Este gritou de dor, não conseguindo manter-se pé. Aproveitando o momento, O'Brian levantou-se sem muita dificuldade, seu corpo inteiro latejando. O inimigo do infiltrador, perdendo grande quantidade de sangue, fitou-lhe com raiva ainda maior, gritando:

--- Já chega, Black! Chegou a hora de despedir-se deste mundo!

O eslavo correu na direção de Rafael pronto para golpear-lhe com "The Promise", mas o jovem foi mais rápido, atingindo-lhe no queixo com um belo chute. Eater recuou, atordoado. A luta estava próxima do fim.

--- Prepare-se para morrer, Nicholai! – gritou O'Brian.

--- Não tão rápido...

Num movimento veloz, Eagle tentou sacar sua pistola e disparar contra seu inimigo antes que este pudesse reagir, mas "Leadership", percebendo a intenção do russo, arremessou sua faca na direção do terrorista, o qual, incrédulo, viu a arma aproximar-se de si numa velocidade incrível.

A lâmina atingiu em cheio o pescoço de Eater, que cambaleou para trás, caindo encostado à parede com a qual antes colidira devido à explosão. Sangue jorrou pelo chão de concreto. Simultaneamente, parte do teto do armazém despencou em chamas sobre o corpo inerte do eslavo, enquanto Rafael, ofegante, contemplava o fim de seu adversário: esmagado como um inseto por uma viga de madeira incandescente.

--- Acabou, Eater! – exclamou, antes de voltar-se para trás.

Apenas nesse instante O'Brian percebeu o risco que corria permanecendo naquele lugar. Precisava sair dali. Aturdido, Rafael correu até onde Goldfield estava caído inconsciente, enquanto mais pedaços do teto vinham a baixo. Rapidamente, tentou reanimar o colega de equipe:

--- Gold, acorda... Acorda, cara!

--- Mas o quê? – murmurou o recruta, movendo a cabeça.

Zonzo, Goldfield sentou-se no chão e abriu os olhos, ainda sofrendo devido aos ferimentos e a morte de Silverhill. O'Brian exclamou, ajudando o amigo a se levantar:

--- Nós temos que sair daqui, este lugar vai desabar! Venha, eu te ajudo a andar!

Nesse exato instante, nos túneis do terceiro subsolo, os integrantes do Charlie ouviam atordoados os sons provocados pelo incêndio no armazém. Intrigados, se perguntavam sobre o que estaria acontecendo. Os batimentos cardíacos dos combatentes tornavam-se mais intensos a cada segundo.

--- Espero que nenhum dos nossos saia ferido... – murmurou Redferme, olhando preocupado na direção tomada anteriormente por O'Brian.

De repente, os soldados ouviram passos. Da escuridão surgiu Rafael, no qual estava apoiado Goldfield, que caminhava com dificuldade. Ambos estavam feridos, porém vivos.

--- O que houve? – indagou Flag, aliviado.

--- O armazém explodiu, não poderemos mais seguir por esse caminho! – respondeu "Leadership".

--- Eu conheço um outro túnel que termina na pista de pouso! – exclamou MacQueen, engatilhando sua espingarda personalizada. – Sigam-me, eu levarei vocês até lá!

Exaustos, mas confiantes, os bravos combatentes acompanharam o chefe da segurança, certos de que tudo estava próximo do fim. Teriam mesmo todos os desafios sido vencidos?

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo 22 e Epílogo

Capítulo 22

**Mande um sinal!**

Subindo pela escada de um duto que se assemelhava a um poço escuro e profundo, os soldados ganharam novamente a superfície, tendo ao redor de si uma sombria floresta de pinheiros, que compunha cenário digno de um filme de terror. Logo as lanternas dos integrantes do Charlie iluminaram o caminho, ao mesmo tempo em que MacQueen gritava:

--- A pista de pouso é por aqui, sigam-me!

As botas dos combatentes avançaram rapidamente sobre o solo, seus passos sendo orientados pelo chefe da segurança. Todos haviam sido tomados por grande esperança. Tudo estava chegando ao fim, eles conseguiriam escapar vivos daquele inferno, afinal. Depois de alguns metros percorridos, o contorno das edificações ao redor da pista de pouso pôde ser visto logo à frente.

--- Vamos, pessoal! – exclamou Flag. – Falta pouco!

Kursknavo seguia algemado, resmungando inúmeros palavrões em russo. Devendeer zombou do terrorista:

--- Falta pouco para você começar a apodrecer atrás das grades, Boris!

--- Veremos... – murmurou o eslavo em tom soturno.

O que os membros do S.T.A.R.S. não sabiam era que, enquanto cruzavam os túneis do terceiro subsolo, Kursknavo batera várias vezes a corrente de suas algemas contra uma pedra, sem que ninguém percebesse, e ela estava quase se rompendo...

Súbito, a marcha parou. Diante dos corajosos e persistentes soldados havia um indivíduo armado, trajando o uniforme do S.T.A.R.S. assim como eles. Hayter indagou, apontando seu rifle para o desconhecido:

--- Quem é você?

--- Estou do mesmo lado que vocês, não atirem! – exclamou o sujeito. – Meu nome é Leon S. Kennedy, fui enviado pelo Escritório Central do S.T.A.R.S.!

--- OK, Leon – disse Redferme, se aproximando. – Creio que chegou atrasado. Já eliminamos a ameaça terrorista. A pista de pouso está limpa?

--- Limpa não, eu diria abandonada! – riu Kennedy.

--- Certo, pessoal! Vamos em frente!

A caminhada prosseguiu. Faltava muito pouco para a missão estar cumprida.

Nesse exato instante, uma voz feminina pré-gravada anunciava por todo o centro de pesquisas através de inúmeros alto-falantes, enquanto luzes vermelhas se acendiam pelo lugar:

--- O processo de autodestruição foi ativado! Este complexo será destruído em dez minutos! Todos os funcionários devem seguir o plano de evacuação imediatamente! Isto não é um exercício!

Enquanto as trancas de todas as portas eram removidas, um amedrontador urro inumano ecoava pelos corredores...

Assim que os sobreviventes atingiram a pista de pouso, um gélido vento atingiu seus corpos, provocando-lhes incômodos calafrios. O sopro frio parecia querer dizer algo aos combatentes, mais precisamente alertá-los sobre um perigo iminente. Flag contatou Falcon pelo rádio:

--- Falcon, você me ouve?

--- Alto e claro, capitão! – respondeu o piloto através do aparelho. – Vocês estão bem?

--- Alguns ferimentos, mas nada grave. Pode vir nos buscar?

--- Não precisa pedir duas vezes! Qual a localização?

--- Estamos numa pista de pouso abandonada alguns metros ao norte do centro de pesquisas!

--- Podem me mandar um sinal?

O capitão olhou de forma apreensiva para seus comandados, mas tranqüilizou-se ao ver um sinalizador numa das mãos de Leon.

--- Apanhei alguns no depósito! – sorriu o jovem. – Sabia que de uma forma ou outra eles seriam necessários!

Todos abriram espaço, enquanto Kennedy, após alguns instantes, acendia o sinalizador, agitando-o no ar. Depois de cerca de três minutos, os membros do S.T.A.R.S., com os corações disparados, puderam ouvir o som de hélices girando. Falcon os havia encontrado, e o Black Hawk logo pousaria para tirá-los dali.

Porém, Kursknavo, sorrindo, afastou-se discretamente dos demais, enquanto estes olhavam esperançosos para o céu. Num movimento brusco com os braços, o russo arrebentou a já frouxa corrente de suas algemas, correndo rapidamente para longe de seus inimigos.

--- Vejam! – exclamou Logan atordoado, notando o que ocorria. – Kursknavo está fugindo!

Antes mesmo que Devendeer terminasse de falar, Aiken Frost e Vitória saíram em disparada no encalço do terrorista. O infiltrador, mordendo os lábios, tinha em mãos suas Swing Blades, letais armas de combate corpo-a-corpo, que ansiavam por sangue. Chegara a hora do acerto de contas entre Aiken e Boris, intensamente aguardado desde a noite em que Kursknavo assassinara a família de Frost na Polônia.

Num belo golpe, o integrante do Charlie atingiu as costas do criminoso com uma das armas. Este veio ao chão, gemendo, mas sem desistir da fuga. Levantou-se rapidamente, cambaleando, para ser atingido novamente por Aiken Frost, agora na perna esquerda. O terrorista caiu mais uma vez, porém, como antes, colocou-se de pé com extrema dificuldade, voltando a cambalear na direção da floresta.

--- Você não desiste, não é, seu desgraçado? – gritou o infiltrador, tomado pela fúria.

Aiken estava prestes a acertar Boris novamente, quando um vulto assustador surgiu diante do criminoso, após ter saltado do teto de uma das construções. Imóvel, Kursknavo gritou de horror, enquanto um alto urro da sinistra criatura era ouvido por toda a pista de pouso. Sem que pudesse reagir, o terrorista teve um grande espinho enterrado em seu coração, caindo no chão em estado convulsivo.

Frost e Vitória puderam então contemplar o monstro. Pele esverdeada, jaleco em frangalhos, garras afiadas. Trêmulos, os dois combatentes recuaram andando de costas.

--- Oh, não! – exclamou a jovem. – Ele de novo!

--- Filha, corra, rápido! – disse Aiken, sacando suas Twin Bears.

--- Do que o senhor me chamou? – indagou Vitória, testa franzida.

--- Apenas corra!

A russa obedeceu, enquanto o infiltrador encarava o mutante assassino. Aquele que um dia fora o doutor Hideo Vegeta caminhou na direção de Frost, fitando-o com seu aterrorizante olhar inumano. Os demais S.T.A.R.S. perceberam nesse instante a presença da aberração.

--- Merda! – praguejou Goldfield, ainda amparado por O'Brian, quase inconsciente.

--- Entrem no helicóptero, eu e o Flag cuidaremos dessa coisa! – exclamou Redferme. – Se necessário, partam sem nós!

--- Não podemos deixá-los aqui! – replicou Fong Ling, tensa.

--- É nosso dever como líderes da equipe! – disse Flag, colocando munição em sua Red Colt. – Vamos lá, Ferme!

Os dois velhos membros do Charlie seguiram até onde Aiken se encontrava, ao mesmo tempo em que Falcon, confuso, procurava um local seguro para pousar. Frost continuava recuando conforme o monstro avançava, e os disparos de suas Twin Bears nada provocavam no mutante. Redferme e Flag, já próximos do russo, também começaram a atirar, mas tampouco conseguiam deter a criatura.

--- Droga, o que faremos? – perguntou o capitão, testa suada.

--- Não podemos deixar que ele se aproxime dos outros! – disse Redferme, dentes cerrados.

A abominação urrou novamente, enquanto Falcon aproximava o Black Hawk do chão, distante cerca de cinqüenta metros de onde o monstro se encontrava. O'Brian e Devendeer correram para auxiliar os companheiros, disparando também contra a ameaça. Porém, qualquer esforço era inútil.

--- Esse "Homem-Planta" já está me dando nos nervos! – exclamou Fred Ernest, protegendo os colegas de equipe enquanto se dirigiam até o helicóptero.

Ao ouvir tal frase, Logan teve uma idéia inusitada, olhando para alguns barris de combustível espalhados ao redor da pista... Sim, poderia dar certo!

--- Hayter, chute um desses barris perto de você até mim! – gritou Devendeer.

--- O que vai fazer? – indagou o franco-atirador.

--- Apenas chute!

William apanhou um dos recipientes, colocando-o deitado no chão. Em seguida chutou-o na direção do ex-sargento da SWAT. Após rolar por alguns metros, o barril parou perto de Logan, que o apanhou. Enquanto isso, o terrível monstro continuava sendo alvejado pelas armas dos S.T.A.R.S., sem nem ao menos sentir os tiros. No momento em que trocava o pente de sua arma, Rafael percebeu que Devendeer havia desaparecido atrás de uma das construções, provavelmente com o intuito de contorná-la.

--- O que o Logan vai fazer? – estranhou "Leadership".

Poucos segundos depois, o especialista em explosivos surgiu atrás do mutante, tendo o barril em suas mãos, agora aberto. Num movimento ousado, Devendeer se aproximou do monstro sem ser percebido, despejando todo o combustível do recipiente sobre o corpo esverdeado da aberração.

Mas o pior aconteceu: Logan foi notado pelo mutante, que se voltou para o soldado.

--- Sai daí! – gritou Aiken Frost.

Não houve tempo. Num forte golpe, a criatura atingiu o tórax de Devendeer com suas garras, arremessando-o na direção da construção próxima. Logan colidiu de costas com a parede de concreto, quebrando duas costelas. Os demais membros do Charlie voltaram então a ser o centro da atenção do monstro.

--- Mas o que deu no Logan? – perguntou Redferme, voltando a atirar.

--- Espere, isso que ele fez tem lógica! – exclamou Flag.

--- Um isqueiro! – gritou Devendeer com dificuldade, cuspindo sangue. – Incendeiem esse maldito!

Leon S. Kennedy, que se encontrava próximo ao Black Hawk, ouviu nitidamente as palavras de Logan. Dirigiu-se velozmente até os combatentes que disparavam contra o mutante, olhando para o artefato metálico em sua mão direita.

--- Eu tenho um isqueiro! – bradou o jovem, jogando o objeto na direção dos colegas do S.T.A.R.S., coração aos pulos.

Após breve vôo, o major apanhou o isqueiro no ar. Acendendo-o, murmurou, fitando a aberração diante de si:

--- Está na hora do churrasco vegetariano!

O artefato foi então arremessado por Redferme na direção do monstro, chocando-se contra seu abdômen. O efeito foi o esperado: um mar de chamas intensas envolveu o mutante, desintegrando seu corpo com enorme fúria. Soltando gemidos bizarros, a aberração iniciou um balé agonizante, tentando em vão livrar-se do fogo. Era agora totalmente vulnerável.

--- Atirem à vontade, pessoal! – exclamou Flag.

Os tiros recomeçaram, desta vez infligindo grande dano ao monstro. Entre gemidos e urros desesperados, o mutante veio ao chão depois de poucos segundos, seu corpo reduzido a uma deprimente carcaça negra totalmente consumida pelas chamas. O triste fim de um brilhante cientista vítima da maldade de homens inescrupulosos.

--- Acabou, soldados! – gritou Redferme, ofegante. – Todos para o helicóptero!

Falcon preparava-se para decolar. Os combatentes restantes se dirigiram até a aeronave, com O'Brian e Flag ajudando Devendeer a caminhar, mas havia um problema: nem todos caberiam ali.

--- Creio que terá de fazer duas viagens, Falcon! – disse Flag.

--- Pelo contrário – sorriu o piloto. – Por via das dúvidas, eu trouxe reforços!

Mal concluiu a frase, um segundo Black Hawk pousou sobre a pista a poucos metros do primeiro. Dirigindo-se com seus homens até o helicóptero recém-chegado, Redferme surpreendeu-se ao ver quem eram os ocupantes:

--- Puxa, que surpresa!

A aeronave era pilotada por Raphael Redfield, que tinha ao seu lado o infiltrador Adam "Jack Crow" Groove, ambos ex-integrantes do time Charlie.

--- Entrem logo, pessoal! – exclamou o piloto num gesto.

--- Que pena termos chegado tarde para a festa! – riu Adam.

Porém, enquanto ganhavam o interior do helicóptero, os soldados ouviram um gemido. Aiken Frost voltou-se para trás, vendo-se de frente para Boris Kursknavo. O russo cambaleava na direção do infiltrador, todo ensangüentado, pele pálida, com o espinho cravado em seu peito bem visível. Fora transformado num horrendo zumbi. Aproximando-se oscilantemente do inimigo, o terrorista berrou, voz não mais humana:

--- Drakov!

As Twin Bears de Aiken agiram. Kursknavo, atingido em cheio na cabeça, veio ao chão diante de seu ex-colega dos Dragões Negros, boca aberta numa expressão de espanto.

--- Chegou a hora de pagar eternamente por seus pecados, Boris! – exclamou Frost, olhando para o corpo inerte do assassino de sua família.

Segundos depois, as duas aeronaves decolavam rapidamente. Aos poucos a pista de pouso e o complexo da Biocom foram ficando mais distantes, até que um intenso clarão, seguido pelo alto som de uma explosão, envolveu toda a área.

Pelas janelas dos helicópteros, os sobreviventes daquele bizarro pesadelo puderam observar a floresta em chamas, após a autodestruição do centro de pesquisas ter sido concluída. Em seus corações pulsava a dor pelos colegas das outras equipes, mortos covardemente, mas também algo nobre e inabalável, que sempre seria o símbolo máximo da bravura e companheirismo da equipe Charlie: o sentimento do dever cumprido.

O heliporto do Departamento de Polícia fora tomado por grande quantidade de policiais, jornalistas, autoridades e curiosos. Assim que os dois helicópteros do S.T.A.R.S. surgiram no céu noturno, todos ali presentes prenderam a respiração. Aqueles que possuíam conhecimento de informações secretas temiam que o ocorrido em Raccoon City se repetisse, principalmente após a notícia de que o complexo da Biocom havia explodido minutos antes.

Logo as aeronaves pousaram, sendo cercadas por inúmeras pessoas. Enquanto seus ocupantes pisavam no heliporto, o som incompreensível provocado pela fala de todos ao mesmo tempo impediu que os recém-chegados explicassem de imediato o que ocorrera nos arredores da cidade. Dois homens começaram a empurrar a multidão, surgindo diante dos sobreviventes. Eram Richard Harrington e John Brentwood.

--- Muito bom trabalho, major! – congratulou o diretor da NSA, apertando a mão direita de Redferme, que seguia à frente de seus comandados. – Pensamos que fracassariam como as duas primeiras equipes devido ao fato de não termos lhes revelado as informações sobre os terroristas, mas vejo que você e seus homens são melhores do que eu pensava!

A expressão facial do major alterou-se imediatamente. Num movimento totalmente inesperado por aqueles ao redor, Redferme acertou um forte soco no rosto de Brentwood. Todos soltaram um "Oh!" de admiração, ouvindo o líder do Charlie exclamar, olhando com desprezo para o diretor da NSA, caído no chão:

--- Soldados de valor morreram hoje por causa de você e suas malditas informações não-reveladas! Espero que nunca mais durma em paz!

Atônito, John, ainda no chão, fitou os membros do S.T.A.R.S. caminhando para dentro da delegacia após terem aberto uma brecha entre as pessoas que os cercavam.

Epílogo

A doutora Kasty, arrumando os óculos, olhou para o papel sobre sua mesa por alguns segundos, voltando em seguida a fitar o recruta Goldfield, que possuía um braço engessado. Surpresa e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada, a psicóloga girou sua caneta entre os dedos, a qual possuía seu nome escrito em dourado e o símbolo do S.T.A.R.S., perguntando ao técnico em informática após um instante:

--- O que significa isto, soldado?

--- Minha ordem de afastamento – respondeu Goldfield, fitando fixamente o rosto da doutora. – Como psicóloga da equipe, é necessário que assine na parte inferior da folha!

Kasty simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. O recruta, que fora de essencial importância durante a missão nos arredores da cidade dias antes, estava agora pedindo afastamento. Mas por que motivo? A doutora já desconfiava...

--- É por causa de Silverhill, não? – indagou a médica, percorrendo o papel com os olhos.

--- O que acha? – suspirou Goldfield.

Seguiu-se breve silêncio. Kasty voltou a girar sua caneta, pensativa. Respirando fundo, a doutora perguntou em seguida:

--- Acha que se Silverhill estivesse viva ela gostaria que você fizesse isso?

--- O que quer dizer?

--- Por que você acha que ela se apaixonou por você? Devido à sua coragem? Sua inteligência, talvez?

--- Eu não sei...

--- O que ela mais admirava em você era sua força de espírito, Goldfield! É a coisa mais nobre que um ser humano pode ter! Diga-me, se arriscará mesmo a perder esse dom abandonando a equipe?

O recruta não respondeu. Fitou o chão, refletindo profundamente. Fechando os olhos, contemplou o belo sorriso de Silverhill mais uma vez em sua mente. Não, ela com certeza não gostaria que Goldfield deixasse a equipe Charlie!

Num movimento súbito, o jovem apanhou a ordem de afastamento, rasgando-a ao meio. Kasty sorriu, observando o técnico em informática se dirigir até a porta da sala, sem antes agradecer:

--- Obrigado, doutora!

--- É bom tê-lo no time Charlie, recruta Goldfield!

Os três combatentes seguiam rapidamente pela rua sombria e deserta. Logo à frente havia um ônibus tombado selando o caminho. Ao redor era possível ouvir os gemidos aterrorizantes dos mortos-vivos.

--- Cadê a maldita loja de armas? – gritou Aiken Frost, engatilhando suas Twin Bears. – Flag e Hayter morreram tentando encontrá-la!

--- Com esse maldito ônibus bloqueando a rua, nós não iremos muito longe... – murmurou O'Brian.

--- Hei, o que é aquilo? – exclamou Devendeer, apontando para o alto do veículo destruído.

Ao olharem na direção indicada por Logan, os três soldados estremeceram: havia um Hunter sobre o ônibus prestes a atacá-los. Antes que os membros do Charlie pudessem esboçar qualquer reação, o mutante, num salto, arrancou a cabeça de Devendeer com suas afiadas garras.

--- Droga! – praguejou Aiken.

O russo e "Leadership" dispararam contra a criatura, mas num movimento extremamente ágil, o monstro aniquilou Rafael num piscar de olhos. Horrorizado, Frost continuou atirando no Hunter, mas subitamente viu-se sem balas. Em poucos segundos, o ex-agente da KGB também perdeu sua cabeça.

"Simulação encerrada!".

Após ouvirem a voz robótica, os três membros do S.T.A.R.S. deixaram a cabine do simulador de combate criado por Goldfield. Do lado de fora encontraram Flag, Hayter e Nietparusky. Aiken Frost exclamou, indignado:

--- Fomos mortos por um Hunter, camaradas! Há algo de errado nesse simulador!

--- Vocês só precisam de um pouco mais de treino! – sorriu o capitão. – Além disso, todos nós estamos cansados devido à última missão!

--- Pessoal, Redferme quer que todos se reúnam na nossa sala! – informou Freelancer, surgindo na entrada da sala.

No escritório do S.T.A.R.S., Fong Ling servia aos presentes canecas de seu excelente café. Assim que ganhou o recinto, Aiken Frost beijou a testa de sua filha Vitória. Após o fim da missão, tudo fora esclarecido: o infiltrador, cujo verdadeiro nome era Andrei Drakov, aparentemente morto na noite em que a jovem perdera sua família, na verdade sobrevivera, vivendo afastado de sua herdeira com o intuito de protegê-la. Aiken deixara Vitória sob os cuidados de Dimitri, irmão de sua esposa, o qual fora lamentavelmente morto por Kursknavo e seus asseclas.

Todos os sobreviventes da missão encontravam-se na sala, os quais ingressariam na equipe Charlie, exceto Vitória, que mesmo assim se mudaria para Metro City. Ela e William Hayter estavam agora namorando, apesar de Aiken ter deixado claro que era um pai bastante ciumento...

Em sua mesa, Redferme concluía a entrevista concedida à repórter Ana Newton, do jornal "The Metro City Times":

--- E assim, trabalhando em equipe, conseguimos conter a ameaça biológica provocada pelo incidente, que por sorte não afetou a parte urbana de Metro City!

--- Simplesmente inacreditável, major! – sorriu a jornalista. – É muito bom saber que podemos contar com pessoas capazes de atos tão heróicos!

--- Obrigado, senhorita!

--- Eu é que agradeço!

Ana desligou o gravador, enquanto se levantava, cumprimentando Redferme com um aperto de mão. Ao lado da repórter havia uma jovem de cabelos revoltos, usando também crachá do jornal, que segurava junto ao peito uma grande quantidade de papéis. Ao virar-se na direção da porta, ela acabou esbarrando num dos soldados que entravam, derrubando tudo no chão.

--- Oh, me desculpe! – disse ela, abaixando-se para apanhar as folhas. – Como eu sou desastrada!

--- A culpa foi minha, deixe-me ajudá-la! – exclamou o combatente na qual a jovem havia esbarrado, mais precisamente o recruta Goldfield.

O técnico em informática também se abaixou para auxiliar a mulher e, enquanto recolhiam os papéis, seus olhares se encontraram. Voltando a fitar o chão, Goldfield percebeu que, entre os documentos, havia um intitulado "Um Conto Sobrenatural". Curioso, o recruta apanhou a folha, perguntando:

--- Puxa, você escreve histórias?

--- Bem, na verdade eu tento... – respondeu ela, corada.

--- Eu também gosto de redigir, na verdade já publiquei um livro!

Ambos sorriram, enquanto Goldfield lia o nome presente no crachá da jovem: "Mary Copperplain – Estagiária". Sentaram-se então para conversar, ao mesmo tempo em que Redferme exclamava, vendo que todos já se encontravam no escritório:

--- Como sabem, há alguns dias passamos por situações extremamente traumatizantes no complexo de pesquisas da Biocom, localizado nos arredores da cidade. Unidos pelos invioláveis laços de cooperação e companheirismo do time Charlie, conseguimos superar nossos medos e evitar que vidas inocentes se perdessem! Tenho em mãos a nova formação da equipe, a qual agora lerei para vocês!

Segurando uma folha de papel, o major anunciou quais seriam os membros do Charlie a partir daquele momento:

_RECON – Aiken Frost, Rafael "Leadership" O'Brian, Leon S. Kennedy, Adam "Jack Crow" Groove._

_APOIO – Freelancer, Goldfield, Logan Devendeer, Helder Orkland Nietparusky, Fred Ernest._

_SNIPER – William Hayter._

_RETAG – Redferme, Flag, Fong Ling, Kasty e MacQueen._

_PILOTOS – Falcon e Raphael Redfield._

--- Gostaria que todos saudassem os novos integrantes com uma salva de palmas! – disse Redferme, cheio de orgulho.

Todos obedeceram, enquanto Goldfield exclamava, sorrindo:

--- E eu decidi que irei escrever um livro baseado em nossa última missão! O nome será "Charlie Team – By Goldfield", e espero contar com o prestígio de todos vocês!

Novas palmas, enquanto a repórter Ana Newton tirava fotos. Essa era a equipe Charlie, unida por fortes laços de amizade, os quais nem a mais arriscada missão ou o mais horrendo mutante seriam capazes de romper.

FIM

"**Dedicado a Silverhill"**

Goldfield – Técnico em Informática, Equipe Charlie – S.T.A.R.S., Metro City.


End file.
